Regreso a Hamunaptra
by Cirze
Summary: ¿Que ocurre cuando termina la historia de La Momia 1?... ¡Descúbrelo en esta narración! Tal vez te sorprenda lo que averigüas sobre los protagonistas de esta historia y los peligros de despertar el poder de una ciudad maldita... ¡POR SEGUNDA VEZ!
1. Comienza la aventura

**1.**

**1927- el Cairo**

Este es un gran día para una boda.

Por fin, después de dos meses de agotadores preparativos, Evelyn Carnahan y Rick O´Connell van a casarse: Marido y mujer.

Todos los invitados esperan ansiosos el comienzo de la ceremonia... Jonathan Carnahan, el hermano de Evy aguarda junto al altar, no sin cierto nerviosismo: Él es el padrino... y supone que Rick no se sentiría contento si por su culpa algo saliese mal... ¿Dónde demonios ha guardado los anillos? ¡Ah, sí! Tras un breve momento de búsqueda los encuentra a buen recaudo en uno de los bolsillos de su chaleco. El mal momento de John no le pasa inadvertido a Rick, que le dirige una mirada de advertencia a la que su futuro cuñado responde con una de sus sonrisas inocentes.

Por fin, con tres cuartos de hora de retraso, llega la novia y comienza la ceremonia.

Todo el mundo mira con atención hacia el altar, por lo que nadie se fija en una figura con sombrero y chaqueta larga que entra en la iglesia y avanza en silencio por una de las naves laterales...

-...Si alguien tiene algo que decir, por lo que este hombre y esta mujer no puedan ser unidos en santo matrimonio, que hable ahora o calle para siempre...

Bien, esto se dice en todas las ceremonias pero nadie espera que se levante un invitado y diga:

-¡Por supuesto que tengo algo que decir!

Todo el mundo contuvo la respiración mientras se volvían al extraño que avanzaba a grandes zancadas hacia el altar.

-¡No puedo creerlo!...- Murmura Rick

-¿Qué está pasando?- Indaga Evelyn, mirando respectivamente a su futuro esposo y a la joven de pelo castaño y ojos verdes, que avanza decididamente hacia ellos echándose hacia atrás el sombrero. ¿Una antigua novia de Rick?...

-¿Cómo has podido planear tu boda sin invitarme?- La chica se detiene frente a Rick desafiante.- ¡Debería darte una buena tunda como cuando éramos niños!

Los invitados, el padrino, el cura y la propia novia asisten incrédulos y desconcertados a semejante escena. Finalmente John, que ve como su hermana está al borde de una crisis nerviosa, decide intervenir en la discusión que se ha desatado entre Rick y la joven.

-Disculpad... Hummm... Creo que... Creo que os conocéis, ¿no?

La joven le mira como si fuese un entrometido estorbando en una conversación privada, sostenida (eso sí) ante un engrosado auditorio.

-¡Pues claro que nos conocemos!

-¿Pero puede saberse quién es?- Evelyn ha perdido cualquier rastro de paciencia que pudiera quedarle. Solo sabe que su boda está siendo un verdadero desastre.

Rick la mira antes de responder, señalando a la joven que medio sonríe con picardía.

- Evy... Te presento a Jessica, mi hermana pequeña.

**2.**

Aclarado ya todo resto de duda, la ceremonia se lleva a buen término. Tras el banquete, Rick parece ansioso de hablar con su hermana. Les acompañan en la lujosa suite de bodas, Jonathan y la actual Señora O´Connell.

-¡Eh, hermanito!... Veo que no te ha ido nada mal. ¡Ahora eres rico! -Dice Jessica sonriendo. Después se corrige, mirando a Evy. - ¡Un rico hombre casado!...

Rick asiente con un gesto incómodo y dirige una mirada de disculpa a su mujer.

-¡No puedo creer que dejases todo ese tesoro allí enterrado!... ¡Y el Libro Dorado de Amón-Ra también!... Debes estar loco... -Jessica continúa hablando mientras hace un gesto más propio de un chico que de una señorita. Seguidamente, para disgusto de Evy, planta las botas en la mesa del té. Jonathan, que hasta ahora no ha hablado, continúa mirándola fijamente.

-¡Vamos! ¡Déjalo ya, Jess!... - Dice Rick y luego le hace un gesto de enfado. -¡Y quita las botas de la mesa!... ¿Qué pasó con la universidad?

Ella mira al cielo y pone los ojos en blanco.

-Me cansé. - Dice simplemente. A continuación se pone en pie, parece haber tomado una decisión. -¿Sabéis?... ¡He decidido que iré a las ruinas de esa ciudad para buscar el Libro Dorado!...

Rick la mira sorprendido y los otros se quedan pálidos.

-¡No digas tonterías, Jess!... Es una locura.

-¿Por qué?... ¡Ese sacerdote vuelto a la vida se ha ido definitivamente! -Un gesto en el cuello, de lo más gráfico.

-Pero el mapa se perdió... -Intenta ayudar Evy. Jessica la mira como si la considerase demasiado poca cosa para discutir con ella.

-¡No me hacen falta mapas!...Vosotros podéis indicarme el camino.

-¡No pienso volver a ese sitio tan horrible! -Contesta rápidamente Evy- La última vez casi sirvo de sacrificio para una momia que quería devolver la vida a su novia muerta...

-¡Basta de tonterías, Hermanita! -Continúa Rick. -Una ciudad entera se derrumbó sobre ese tesoro. Será imposible recuperarlo... ¡Y también el libro!

-Además, están esos horribles escarabajos carnívoros... ¡Uff! -Evy sintió un escalofrío involuntario.

Jessica les mira con fastidio. A pesar de las objeciones (insignificantes), ella ha tomado la decisión y por muy difícil que sea...

-¡Yo la acompañaré!... -Jonathan habla de pronto y todos se le quedan mirando sorprendidos.

-¿¡Qué dices! -Exclaman al unísono su hermana y su cuñado. Jess sonríe enarcando las cejas. "Me servirá", piensa para sí.

-Además, yo conozco el idioma y los símbolos... ¡Seré útil! -Sigue diciendo John.

**3.**

**(En un barco por el Nilo)**

Atrás quedaron días de interminables discusiones, preparativos para la expedición, alguna que otra palabra de advertencia hacia John por parte de un enfadado O´Connell y los recién casados que iban a emprender su romántica luna de miel por Europa.

Jessica demuestra parecerse mucho a su hermano: Es tan brusca y cortante como él. Además lleva armas y viste como un hombre... "Toda una aventurera", piensa Jonathan mientras la mira con aire soñador. "Bronceada... ¡Daría lo que fuese por besarla!". Ella le dirige una mirada de reojo y grita con cierto enfado que qué demonios está mirando.

-Yooo... -Jonathan duda mientras busca una excusa creíble. No la encuentra.

-¡Haz algo útil! ¡Repíteme otra vez lo de esa ayuda que podríamos encontrar allí!

-Si... Se trata de los Med-jais. Su jefe, un tal Ardeth Bay, me dijo que él y su pueblo estaban en deuda conmigo... Ya sabes... ¡Cuando me enfrenté a Imhotep con el libro de Amón-Ra!...No supuso para mí más que un pequeño juego. ¡Estaba seguro de ganar!... -Empezó John a pavonearse.

Jess hace un gesto de burla mientras mira hacia otro lado

-Claro que sí... Lo que tú digas. -Murmura irónica. Después de su evidente fracaso, Jonathan decide irse a la otra parte del barco y dejarla en paz. ¡Tal vez no ha sido tan buena idea meterse en esa aventura, después de todo!...

_**(Continuará...)**_


	2. Los Medjais

**_En las siguientes escenas, se ve a Jonathan y a Jessica atravesando el desierto a camello, para dirigirse hacia el lugar que deben ocupar las ruinas de Hamunaptra, ciudad de los muertos._**

**4.**

**(En medio del desierto)**

Jessica está muy, pero que muy enfadada:

-¡No me digas que nos hemos perdido!

John, azorado, apenas le dirige una mirada. Como si ella pudiese arreglárselas para matarle tan sólo con los ojos. La chica grita, gruñe y suelta juramentos mientras baja de un salto del camello y comienza a dar patadas a la arena.

-¡Bien!... El señor sabelotodo, que no teme enfrentarse con el mismísimo Imhotep, no es capaz de seguir un maldito rastro... ¡Condenado egiptólogo inútil!

Salta sobre las dunas como si le pisotease y sigue gritando y rechinando dientes hasta que finalmente se sienta en la arena junto a su indiferente camello para tomar aliento. "Parece más calmada", piensa John tragando saliva y sin decidirse a decir ni una sola palabra. Ella mira hacia los lados, sopesando su siguiente paso con rapidez.

-Está bien, cabeza de chorlito... Es mejor que nos detengamos aquí. Mañana intentaremos encontrar el camino. Mientras tanto, baja del camello procurando no caerte y ayúdame a hacer un fuego para esta noche.

Jonathan asiente nervioso y baja al suelo no sin cierta dificultad: ¡Odia esos condenados animales que apestan y tienen tan mal carácter! Ayuda a Jessica a hacer un improvisado campamento para pasar la noche. Ella insiste en utilizar unas boñigas secas de camello para encender una pequeña hoguera. Cuando ya se oculta el sol, un acogedor fuego arde entre las dunas. Ambos se acomodan cerca de él para pasar la noche.

-¿No deberíamos montar guardia?... -Propone John sólo para encontrarse una burla en el gesto de ella.

-¿Y quién va a atacarnos en medio de la nada?... ¿Vuestra momia? –Hace un gesto teatral con las manos para emular al monstruo. Después recoge un trozo sin quemar de boñiga y se lo arroja a John. -¡Duérmete de una vez!

-Está bien... -Murmura él ofendido acomodándose cuanto puede en su manta.

"Decididamente... ¡Este viaje ha sido la peor idea que se me ha ocurrido nunca!... Y he tenido muchas", piensa él, mientras cierra los ojos con un suspiro apesadumbrado.

-¡Bah! -Exclama Jessica entre dientes mientras se tumba a su vez. Pero antes de dormirse -Sólo como prevención, se dice a sí misma- pone cerca de la mano los revólveres...

**5.**

**(El fuego casi se ha apagado. Jessica y Jonathan duermen envueltos en sus mantas. Mientras, unas sombras oscuras se deslizan por las dunas acercándose a ellos... Tienen afilados puñales en las manos)**

Una de las sombras, que parece dirigir a las demás, hace señas para que no hagan ruido. "Primero a ese", indica por gestos y ellos obedecen: En un instante, el adormilado John es obligado a guardar silencio cuando un puñal en la garganta le arrebata de sus sueños. Es inmovilizado, mientras los demás hombres se dirigen quedamente hacia la otra figura acostada e inmóvil. Apenas se han agachado para hacer presa de ella esta parece ponerse en movimiento con rapidez. Primero golpea a la sombra más cercana haciéndola rodar por la duna, luego propina una patada al segundo secuestrador y finalmente se sitúa detrás del jefe, sujetándole con fuerza, mientras deja ver su revólver apuntándole la sien.

-¡Soltadle!...- Ordena con sequedad en árabe, señalando a John con la cabeza. -... O vuestro jefe será historia pasada.

Ellos le miran con duda, pero este asiente.

-¡Así me gusta!... -Murmura Jessica en inglés mientras sonríe. En ese instante, el hombre al que sujeta se vuelve con rapidez y le propina un golpe en el estómago derribándola. Ella que aún sujeta el revólver, hace gesto de utilizarlo, pero el hombre que la ha golpeado actúa con rapidez y salta sobre ella para impedírselo. Forcejean y finalmente el hombre consigue inmovilizarla sobre la arena, permaneciendo sobre ella y sujetándola ambos brazos. Es entonces cuando se da cuenta de que su oponente es una mujer.

-¿¡Qué!...- Exclama sorprendido. Un breve momento de duda que ella aprovecha para propinarle un puntapié en la entrepierna y quitárselo de encima. Él cae retorciéndose, mientras ella se pone en pie encarándose con el resto de los hombres, los puños preparados para pelear. Jonathan, que ha reconocido al jefe de los supuestos ladrones, grita a Jessica para que se detenga.

- Ardeth... ¡Es Ardeth Bay!

El Hombre le mira desde el suelo, aún con los dientes apretados de dolor. Jessica también le mira, comprendiendo su gran equivocación...

**6.**

**(Todavía es de noche y han avivado el fuego. Permanecen todos alrededor de la hoguera. Ya se han envainado los puñales)**

Ardeth, recuperado de la pelea, permanece en un huraño silencio mirando fijamente a Jessica, sentada el otro lado del fuego, frente a él.

- Lamento esta equivocación... -John habla de forma jovial. Ardeth asiente en silencio.

-Ya está olvidada. Decidme... ¿Qué hacéis en el desierto?

Jonathan va a empezar a hablar alegremente sobre sus propósitos cuando recuerda que Rick le llamaba a menudo bocazas... Se vuelve a Jessica y la mira con duda: ¿Deben decirle a los Med-jais sus propósitos? Ella habla en su lugar:

-Hemos venido hasta aquí para encontrar las ruinas de Hamunaptra y recuperar el libro dorado de Amón Ra... ¡Y quizá también parte del tesoro enterrado allí!

Ardeth Bay la mira fijamente antes de decir.

-¡Sólo hallaréis muerte en la ciudad de los muertos!...

Da por terminada la conversación poniéndose en pie, pero Jessica también le imita.

-¡Maldita sea!... ¡Espera!

Eso ha sonado como una orden. Ardeth frunce el ceño: Jamás una mujer le he hablado de semejante manera. Ella nota que le ha molestado y cambia el tono para seguir hablando:

-Una vez le hiciste una promesa a John. -Le señala con la cabeza y este la mira sorprendido de que se haya referido a él. -Dijiste entonces que tú y tu pueblo estabais en deuda con él por utilizar el libro contra el espíritu de Imhotep. ¿No es así?... Pues ya es hora de que cumplas tu promesa y le pagues esa deuda.

Ardeth le mira antes de contestar sencillamente:

- Eso debería decidirlo él, no tú...

Se vuelve con intención de alejarse. Sus guerreros ya han empezado a montar en los camellos. John se ve obligado a intervenir por la mirada de urgencia que le dirige ella.

-¡Claro que te lo pido, Ardeth!... Ayúdanos a llegar a Hamunaptra... Me... ¡Me lo debes!

Ardeth que sigue junto a su camello, se vuelve a medias para mirarles. Tras un breve silencio, asiente:

- Nuestro pueblo jamás falta a sus promesas... Os llevaré a esa tierra maldita... ¡Los dioses quieran que no despertemos con ello antiguas maldiciones!

Al oír sus palabras Jonathan siente un incómodo escalofrío.

**7.**

**(Al amanecer, los hombres del desierto conducen a sus invitados a través de las dunas, para llevarles hasta su campamento, dónde podrán descansar y hacer los preparativos para partir nuevamente a Hamunaptra.)**

Ardeth Bay cabalga a la cabeza. De vez en cuando dirige miradas de reojo a la extranjera. Finalmente, Jessica adelanta su montura para ponerse a su altura y le pregunta con cierta brusquedad:

-¿Por qué te causo tanta curiosidad, Ardeth Bay?

-Pareces un muchacho... Vistes, actúas y hablas como tal... ¡Y también peleas como uno!

-¿Y eso te molesta?...

-¡Las mujeres son lo que son y así debe ser!... - Mira fijamente hacia ella, con una mueca no exenta de ironía. -¿Acaso eso te molesta a ti?...

Jessica se siente ofendida y mira a Ardeth como si pudiese despellejarle con los ojos. Después propina un latigazo a su camello, para adelantar al del beduino. El animal muge dolorido y salta hacia delante, galopando velozmente entre las dunas de arena. Ardeth hace un gesto de fastidio y ordena a sus hombres que lleven a salvo a John al campamento. Después emprende la persecución gritando a Jessica para que se detenga, pero esta le hace caso omiso.

-¡Maldita seas, muchacha del infierno!... ¡Detén tu montura o te tragarán las arenas del desierto!...

En ese momento, el camello de Jessica tropieza y ambos (montura y jinete) caen sobre la arena. Esta parece abrirse blanda para recibirlos y al momento, ella se halla inmovilizada y hundiéndose con lentitud.

-¡Dios!... ¡Arenas movedizas! -Grita angustiada. Sabe que moverse y retorcerse, sólo acelerará el proceso de succión; como ocurre con su desdichado camello, del que apenas sobresalen cuello y cabeza. Así que se mantiene inmóvil a la espera de ayuda. Mientras tanto, Ardeth se acerca maldiciendo en árabe y baja de su camello para acercarse a ella sin ponerles en peligro a ambos.

-¡Condenada mujer!...- Murmura. -¡Debería dejar que te tragaran las dunas!

Ella le dirige una mirada entre dolida y desafiante mientras le increpa:

-¡Pues hazlo, beduino del infierno!... ¡Prefiero eso a que me ayudes tú!

Ardeth maldice nuevamente mientras vuelve junto a su camello para coger de la silla una cuerda que ata a ella. El otro extremo lo pasa alrededor de su cintura y hace un fuerte nudo. Después avanza con rapidez entre las dunas hacia dónde está Jessica, que ahora tiene ambas piernas enterradas hasta casi la cintura. También Ardeth ha empezado a hundirse cuando está lo suficientemente cerca de ella para tenderle el brazo.

-¡Agárrate a mí! -Ordena con urgencia. Ella no lo hace con mucha alegría, pero sabe que no tiene otra opción: Su cintura ya se ha hundido. Ardeth le sujeta con fuerza la muñeca, mientras con la otra mano agarra la cuerda que tiene atada por un extremo. Le grita al camello en árabe para que se mueva. Este lo hace y finalmente les va arrastrando a ambos fuera del peligro. Cuando están a salvo sobre las dunas, Ardeth ordena al camello detenerse y mira ansioso hacia Jessica, que aún tumbada en el suelo y sin soltar su brazo, tose y escupe arena por la boca.

-¿Estás bien?... -Ella le mira fugazmente y después le suelta el brazo y se incorpora a medias para sacudirse la arena.

-¿Tú qué crees? -Murmura enfadada.

-¡No debiste... -Empieza a increparla él, aún recostado en la arena, pero guarda un silencio sorprendido cuando ella desenfunda un revolver y le apunta.

-¡No te muevas! -Ordena secamente.

-¿Qué...?

Ella dispara y acierta de pleno a una serpiente que estaba junto a él, dispuesta a atacarle. Ardeth traga saliva, le ha parecido oír la bala muy cerca de su cuello.

-¡Que los dioses me protejan!...- Murmura para sí.

Jessica envaina su revólver y sonríe mientras le tiende una mano a Ardeth Bay.

- Parece que ambos nos protegemos bastante bien sin ayuda de los dioses. -Le dice.

Ardeth acepta su mano y una vez en pie le señala con dedo acusador:

-¡Fue una locura cabalgar así por el desierto!...

Ella se encoge de hombros, mientras le dice en tono enfadado.

-¡Sí!... ¡Ya lo sé! ¡Pero tú no debiste insultarme!

-¿Yo?

-¡Sí tú!...

-Pero... –Ardeth decide no seguir hablando. El tono ha ido subiendo y se ha convertido en una discusión en toda regla. Le tiende la mano como gesto de tregua.

-Está bien… Lamento haberte insultado, mujer.

Ella le estrecha la mano, sin demasiada cordialidad aún.

- Mi nombre es Jessica... Jess.

Ardeth asiente y tras varios intentos consigue decir su nombre correctamente.

_**(Continuará...)**_


	3. Nuevos participantes

**8.**

**(En el campamento de los Med-jais. Mientras cae la tarde, Jonathan escruta el desierto ansioso por ver regresar a Jessica y a Ardeth. Está muy preocupado por ella. Finalmente les ve llegar a los dos en el camello del Med-jai y corre hacia ellos)**

-¡Por fin!...- Grita aliviado mientras ellos desmontan. -¿Se puede saber qué diablos...? ¿Dónde está tu camello?

Jessica le mira mientras Ardeth la ayuda a bajar a tierra desde su montura. El beduino aún le sujeta la cintura, ella se aparta bruscamente.

-No ha pasado nada, sólo que mi camello cayó en unas arenas movedizas...

-¡Arenas movedizas!... Cielo santo… ¿Estás bien? -John se acerca a ella y le pone la mano en el hombro. Jessica suspira aburrida y señala a Ardeth Bay.

-Sí, estoy perfectamente... Ardeth me sacó. Siento haberte preocupado, John. Francamente, estás empezando a parecerme un hermano mayor... -Esto último lo murmura. "¿Qué?... ¿Cómo que _hermano mayor_?", Piensa Jonathan para sí: ¡Eso es lo único que no querría parecerle a ella!... Para apartar los funestos pensamientos que se están abatiendo sobre él, se acerca a Ardeth.

-Gracias amigo... Le has salvado la vida a Jess. Estamos en deuda cont...

-No. -Le interrumpe Ardeth alzando la mano, mientras mira a Jessica de reojo. -Ella mató una serpiente antes de que me atacase... ¡Estamos en paz!

Luego se aleja con su camello, dejando a Jonathan sumido en la más completa perplejidad.

**9.**

**(Permanecen en el campamento de los Med-jais durante las siguientes semanas, conviviendo con ellos, para preparar la expedición a la ciudad de los muertos. Durante ese tiempo, Jessica y Ardeth Bay llegan a hacerse grandes amigos y van a cabalgar a menudo juntos por el desierto, ante la gran desazón de un aburrido Jonathan. El Med-jai enseña a Jessica la lengua y costumbres de su pueblo y le habla de sus antiguas historias y tradiciones. Finalmente están preparados para partir, así que esa noche los med-jais agasajan a sus invitados de honor con una fiesta de despedida.)**

Sentados alrededor del fuego, todos beben una especie de licor de dátiles, mientras un anciano beduino va relatándoles viejos cuentos al amor de la lumbre. Jonathan dormita apoyado en el tronco de una palmera, con una cantimplora de licor casi vacía junto a su mano. Ardeth, sentado junto a Jessica, le traduce las pocas cosas que ella no entiende. Junto a ellos, sobre una percha de madera, un magnífico halcón llamado _Horus_ permanece en total inmovilidad, como si vigilase la escena.

-...Y así se derrumbó la ciudad sagrada de los muertos, llevándose con ella el alma inmortal del sacerdote Imhotep y la de su amada-a través-del tiempo... –Finalizó el viejo con su voz cantarina. Jessica suspiró.

- Lo cierto es que es una historia muy triste, ¿no crees?... - Le murmuró a Ardeth. -Después de estar tantos años sufriendo... ¡Y ni aún así se reunió con su amada!

Ardeth la miró un momento con sorpresa.

-Bueno... -Dijo después. -Si tenemos en cuenta que casi mató a Jonathan, a tu hermano, a Evelyn y a mí mismo... tal vez fue mejor que las cosas quedasen así, ¿no crees? -Ella le miró pensativa.

-¡Claro que sí!... Pero, ¿sabes?... ¡A mí me resulta muy romántico que por amor se cometan locuras!...

Ardeth Bay la contempló fijamente, asintiendo en silencio. Ambos estaban muy cerca el uno del otro, sus caras casi se rozaban. Esta muchacha extranjera de ojos claros es muy hermosa, pensó el Med-jai. La luz de la hoguera teñía su piel clara de un ligero rubor y las pupilas le brillaban como joyas. Ardeth contuvo el aliento. Ella sonreía soñadora, mientras meditaba lo que acababan de decir. Entonces Ardeth actuó sin pensarlo, inclinándose levemente sobre ella y rozándole la boca con sus labios. Jessica se puso rígida, sorprendida, abrió los ojos de par en par y tragó saliva. ¿Se había quedado pálida?... De repente se apartó de él como si fuese un escorpión venenoso y se puso en pie a trompicones.

- Yo... - Empezó a decir. Pero luego pareció decidir que era mejor dejarlo así y se dio media vuelta para ir hacia su tienda. Ardeth también se levantó y la detuvo sujetándola por un brazo.

- Lo... Lo siento. No estoy acostumbrado a beber. -Balbuceó a modo de disculpa. Ella entornó los ojos y murmuró un confuso "Yo tampoco". Luego le pidió que la soltase y se fue. Casi corrió mientras se alejaba.

**10.**

El campamento está desierto, aunque algunos hombres permanecen en vela haciendo guardia: En medio de ninguna parte pueden surgir muchos peligros.

Ardeth Bay también está despierto. Sostiene el halcón en su mano y le acaricia el plumaje levemente. Ha escogido el puesto de vigilancia más apartado de la hoguera y se recrimina a sí mismo su comportamiento anterior:

"Eres un estúpido... ¿Cómo pensaste que reaccionaría? ¡La has asustado!... Ahora, sin duda evitará tu presencia... ". Piensa con dolor, mientras contempla a _Horus_. Tan absorto está que apenas se percata de que alguien se acerca a él, hasta que le hablan:

-¿Por qué tan lejos de la hoguera?...

Ardeth no se vuelve, pero sí contiene el aliento antes de responder: Es Jessica la que ha hablado.

-A solas se piensa mejor. -Murmura mirándola de reojo. Ella se acerca. Se ha vestido apresuradamente. Tiene la blusa desabrochada y por fuera del pantalón y puede verse la fina camiseta interior blanca que lleva. Ardeth traga saliva: ¿Acaso está soñando?... Entonces desea no despertar... ¡Aunque esté de guardia esa noche! Ella se sienta junto a él.

-¡Antes me he comportado como una niña estúpida! -Dice de repente. Y sin darle tiempo para reaccionar sigue hablando. –En realidad, lo he hecho desde que nos conocimos... primero la pelea, los insultos... ¡Y esta noche he huido de ti como una cobarde!... No debí hacerlo, lo siento... ¡Seguramente pienses que soy una tonta infantil y me mandes a dormir sin más! ¡Y apuesto a que preferirás no volver a verme demasiado cerca de ti mientras esté aquí! pero... pero...

Ardeth, primero sorprendido y luego sonriendo, le pone un dedo sobre los labios para que guarde silencio.

- Yo también he sido un estúpido ante tus ojos... – Murmura. -Primero te insulte cuando nos conocimos, alardeé... ¡Y siento haber tenido el atrevimiento de besarte! Estabas en tu derecho de huir, no debí haberlo hecho... No así, al menos.

Ella le mira de reojo, sonriendo a medias:

-Dime, ¿te arrepientes de haberme besado antes? –Pregunta. Ardeth Bay también mira hacia ella, mientras niega levemente. -¿Y volverías a hacerlo? –Murmura ella. Esta vez él asiente. Entonces se inclina hacia él, susurrándole al oído:

-Pues vuelve a hacerlo. ¡Por amor se cometen locuras!... -Ardeth sonríe. Alza la mano para que el Halcón se aleje volando y se quita el guante, dejándolo a un lado. Después coge su cara entre las manos y la besa largamente en los labios.

**11.**

Jonathan se ha despertado con un molesto dolor de cabeza: Probablemente bebió demasiado licor de dátiles... Cuando se incorpora con dificultad ve a Jessica entre las tiendas, parece que está buscando a alguien: ¿Tal vez a él?... Se acerca a ella esperanzado y va a llamarla, cuando ve que ha encontrado a quién buscaba: ¡Está hablando con Ardeth Bay! Intrigado, Jonathan decide "espiarles"... ¡Y apenas puede creerlo cuando el Med-jai besa a Jessica en los labios! ¿Qué significa eso?... ¿¡Y qué pasa con él! Decide intervenir, así que carraspea para avisar de su presencia y camina hacia ellos. Al verle, ambos han recuperado la compostura y permanecen a una distancia prudencial el uno del otro.

-¿No podéis dormir, chicos?... - Pregunta con cierta sorna mientras les mira. Jessica asiente y Ardeth comenta que él está de guardia esa noche. Jonathan va a decirle algo bastante ofensivo a su oponente cuando mira a Jessica, que parece terriblemente incómoda con la situación. Entonces, Jonathan se sorprende a sí mismo cuando toma la decisión de hacer lo más justo, aunque no le guste ni lo más mínimo:

-¿Por qué no te acercas a la hoguera para calentarte, Ardeth?... Yo te sustituiré el resto de la noche. -Mientras lo dice coge una lanza apoyada cerca de ahí y avanza hacia él. Ardeth le mira con sorpresa, pero finalmente accede y le tiende además un puñal.

-Muy agradecido. Si ves algo raro grita: ¡No hagas locuras! –Jonathan asiente mientas se acomoda lo más posible en el puesto que ocupaba antes el Med-jai. Ardeth mira hacia Jessica con duda.

-Ve... Ahora te sigo. -Dice ella, apretando su mano con brevedad. Él asiente y se aleja. Cuando lo ha hecho lo suficiente para no oír nada, Jessica se agacha junto a Jonathan y le susurra:

-¡Gracias, John!... Nunca lo olvidaré... ¡Te debo una, querido amigo! -Y después le da un beso en la mejilla y se aleja para alcanzar a Ardeth. Jonathan les contempla alejarse de la mano mientras da una patada a la arena.

- Amigo... Hermano... ¡Maldita sea! -Murmura para sí.

**12.**

Aún no se ha hecho de día, pero esa noche se le está haciendo interminable a Jonathan. Está aburrido, tiene sueño y no se siente nada feliz...

En ese momento alguien le agarra por la espalda y le hace caer. El atacante rueda con él por el suelo y cuando Jonathan está dispuesto a empezar a gritar para alertar a todos, el hombre que le sujeta le tapa la boca y sonríe: ¡Es Rick O´Connell!...

-¡Buuuu!... -Dice antes de levantarse y ayudar a su, no todavía muy repuesto cuñado, a ponerse en pie a su vez. Luego comenta socarronamente, mientras ambos se quitan la arena de la ropa. -¿A que no te lo esperabas, hermanito?...

-Pero... ¿Qué haces aquí?... -Balbucea Jonathan confuso. -Se supone que estáis en un viaje por Europa... ¿Dónde está Evy?

-Hemos venido a ayudaros... -Le responde Rick enarcando las cejas.- ¿Cómo podíamos perdernos la diversión por un simple viaje de Luna de Miel por toda Europa? La señora O´Connell insistió en venir... Evy está dando de beber a nuestras monturas. -Luego Rick mira a su alrededor y se produce el momento más temido por Jonathan, cuando comenta extrañado -Por cierto, ¿Dónde se ha metido Jess?...

La sonrisa de Rick se congela en sus labios cuando ve la cara de John, mezcla de temor, duda y sorpresa. Le ha visto otras veces esa misma expresión y no le gusta: Significa que ha metido la pata o que oculta algo... ¡Y esta vez tiene que ver con Jessica!

-¡¿Qué demonios ha pasado?... –Inquiere angustiado, mientras coge bruscamente al asustado Jonathan del cuello de la camisa.

**13.**

En la cálida penumbra de la tienda de Ardeth Bay permanecen tumbados él y Jessica. Ambos se han quedado adormilados y respiran con tranquilidad, mientras se susurran cosas al oído y esperan a que llegue la mañana. Están abrazados bajo las mantas y así los encuentra un enfurecido Rick O´Connell cuando irrumpe en la tienda hecho una fiera. Su mujer, Evelyn y su cuñado Jonathan le siguen, intentando apaciguarlo sin éxito

-¡Santo Dios!...- Grita Rick furioso apenas les ve juntos. -¡No puedo creerlo!...

Jessica y Ardeth se incorporan. Ella le mira incrédula, mientras se arregla la ropa intentando parecer más presentable.

- ¿Qué haces tú aquí?... ¡Deberías estar de Luna de Miel en Europa!

-¡Eres mi hermana pequeña y vine a cuidar de ti! –Le espeta él en tono protector. -¡Pero por lo visto debí llegar antes! –Y señala acusador al incómodo Ardeth Bay que ya ha terminado de ajustarse la túnica oscura con el cinturón. Jessica mira a su hermano con ojos de asesina, mientras le contesta, bastante enfadada, que ya no es una niña y que lo que haga con su vida no es asunto de él. Jonathan que se siente en parte culpable de todo el enfrentamiento, intenta poner paz con tono conciliador:

- Vamos chicos, esto es absurdo...

-¡Tú no te metas!...- Gritan ambos hermanos al tiempo.

-Está bien, está bien... -Murmura el escaldado Jonathan, apartándose a una distancia prudencial de ellos, por si acaso. Evy permanece en silencio.

-¿Cómo has hecho esta locura, Jessica?... ¡Eres muy joven para...!

-¡Si lo hubieses hecho tú habría sido completamente normal!... ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué eres un hombre?

-¡No cambies de tema, jovencita!...

Siguen discutiendo, mientras Ardeth se acerca a ellos

-¡Basta!... ¡Dejad de discutir! – Casi es una orden aunque no haya levantado la voz. Ambos le miran guardando silencio. Ardeth hace un gesto señalando a Jessica y le dice a su hermano:

-Es toda una mujer... Toma sus propias decisiones. Yo no la obligué a venir conmigo...

Rick parece escupir las palabras a la cara del Med-jai cuando le contesta.

-Sí, ¡seguro que esta noche has comprobado lo mujer que es mi hermana pequeña, sucio bastardo!...

Ardeth Bay parece vacilar, pero no se mueve.

-¡Cállate ya, Rick!... ¡No me arrepiento de nada de lo que he hecho y volvería a hacerlo! – Le interrumpe Jessica.

-¡Sobre mi cadáver!...

-¡Pues será sobre él!...

En ese momento ambos gritan tanto que todo el campamento permanece alerta fuera de la tienda. Evelyn decide que ya está bien de espectáculo y avanza hacia ellos, antes de que Jonathan pueda detenerla. Se pone entre ambos y les hace callar impaciente:

-¡Ya está bien de brabuconadas, Rick!... ¡Y tu también, Jessica!... ¡Parad los dos!

Los hermanos O´Conell guardan un ceñudo silencio frente su intervención.

- Dime Rick, ¿cuántos años eres mayor que tu hermana?...

Él vacila antes de murmurar que seis minutos: Ambos son mellizos. Evy le mira enarcando las cejas.

-Entonces tenéis la misma edad... ¡Si tú eres lo suficientemente mayor para tomar tus propias decisiones creo que ella también lo es! ¿no te parece?

-Pero... –Intenta defenderse Rick. Un gesto de su mujer parece suficiente razón para guardar silencio. Así que lo hace, mientras ella continua hablando.

- Además... Conoces a Ardeth lo suficiente para saber que es un hombre de honor. Te ayudó a salvarme la vida y a derrotar a Imhotep... –Rick asintió sin mucho afán. –Dime, entre todos los hombres que conoces... ¿Cuál sería mejor elección para tu hermana?

Rick, que se siente acorralado por el brillante razonamiento de su esposa, improvisa con rapidez

- No sé... ¡Tu hermano Jonathan, por ejemplo!... ¡Es todo un caballero!

-¡Yoooo!...- El joven inglés se siente enrojecer hasta la raíz del cabello.

-¿Él?...– Gritan los demás sorprendidos.

- ¡Sí!...- Continúa Rick, que poco a poco va creyéndose sus propias palabras. -¡Es todo un caballero que accedió a acompañar a mi hermana arriesgando su propia vida!... ¿Verdad, John? -Le anima a apoyarle Rick, poniéndole una mano sobre el hombro. El joven mira a Jessica y a Ardeth sin saber que decir:

- Yo... – Balbucea.

-¡Cállate, Rick!...- Dice Jessica señalando a su hermano. -Ardeth me salvó de las arenas movedizas... ¡Y Jonathan me perdió en medio del desierto!... -Mira a John y le murmura una disculpa por haber dicho eso, a pesar de que sea cierto. Jonathan niega con la cabeza: No es nada, en realidad no le ha ofendido...

-¿Arenas movedizas?... -Rick no se esperaba eso.

- Sí. –Continúa Ardeth mirando fijamente a Jessica. -Y tu hermana me salvó la vida de una serpiente del desierto.

- Oh, ya... ¡Qué bonito!... -Murmura Rick asqueado.

-¡Vale ya todos! -Les corta nuevamente Evelyn, temiendo que todo vuelva a empezar. Dirige a Rick una mirada de advertencia mientras dice - ¡Lo hecho, hecho está!...Y creo que al único que le molesta todo esto es a ti, Rick. Pero debes aceptar que tu hermana es mayorcita y toma sus propias decisiones...

-¿Y comportarse como una ramera es una de ellas? -La corta con enfado Rick.

Jessica le dirige una mirada ofendida y jadea incapaz de hablar: Su hermano le ha hecho daño... Ardeth no dice tampoco nada, pero avanza hacia O´Connell antes de que nadie sea capaz de detenerle y le propina un fuerte puñetazo, que le manda a través de la tela de la tienda al suelo de las dunas. Todos los Med-jais asisten al comienzo de la pelea entre confusos y divertidos, y pronto empiezan a animar a los respectivos oponentes: Unos se ponen de parte de Ardeth Bay y otros apoyan al extranjero. Ellos hacen caso omiso al resto del mundo y se disponen a darse una buena paliza el uno al otro. Jessica les grita que se detengan, Jonathan no puede creerse lo que está ocurriendo y, finalmente, Evelyn decide que debe volver a intervenir.

Ambos están rodando por la arena enzarzados en una verdadera pelea en toda regla: Puñetazos y patadas.

-¡Basta ya los dos!- Evy se planta entre ellos con decisión.

Ellos se dan la vuelta y la empujan sin darse cuenta. Pero cuando se percatan de que ella está en el suelo, detienen la pelea y se acercan presurosos, para ayudarle a ponerse en pie. Parece terriblemente enfadada cuando lo hace. Se quita la arena de la ropa y el pelo mientras refunfuña.

-¡Lo siento, querida! No era nuestra intención... - Balbucea Rick sin saber que hacer. Ardeth Bay también se disculpa. Evelyn les mira de forma terrible, haciéndoles desear estar lejos de ella: Si las miradas matasen...

-¡Los hombres sois como niños grandes!... ¡Siempre dispuestos a solucionarlo todo con los puños o con un revólver!... -Les espeta a ambos, que quedan uno junto al otro en completo silencio. Mientras Jessica se acerca a ellos seguida de un Jonathan con sonrisa burlona... ¡Conoce lo suficiente el mal genio de Evy para saber lo peligroso que es provocarla!

-Y ahora... ¡Pide perdón a tu hermana! -Finaliza Evelyn mientras señala hacia ella. Rick se vuelve a mirarla y traga saliva, antes de hablar.

-¡Lo siento!... No quise decir lo que te dije antes. -Murmura a continuación. Jessica le mira muy seria y después baja los ojos.

-No... No quiero que pienses que me acuesto con el primero que pasa. Yo... -No es capaz de continuar. Traga saliva mientras le dirige una breve mirada a Ardeth, que permanece de pie y en silencio, junto a ella. Luego murmura a su hermano. - ¡Lo siento!

- Yo también lo siento mucho, hermanita... Jessica. -Se corrige Rick, abrazándola con fuerza. Ella solloza, demasiadas emociones juntas para tan poco tiempo. Evelyn sonríe satisfecha mientras mira a Ardeth y a Jonathan: La discusión se ha terminado, afortunadamente.

_**(Continuará…)**_


	4. Hamunaptra

**14.**

**(ruinas de Hamunaptra, la antigua ciudad de los muertos)**

Tan sólo la cabeza de chacal de un vigilante Anubis, permanece visible entre montones de escombros. Esta fue en tiempos una soberbia ciudad, la que servía a los dioses más poderosos... y más oscuros. Allí han reposado durante generaciones enteras, momias de antiguas princesas y de sacerdotes condenados...

El hombre que contempla a Anubis de frente no le teme, porque es uno de sus servidores. Su poder y su sabiduría provienen de los siglos. Un murmullo que parece un canto religioso sale de sus labios hasta que finalmente guarda silencio y entonces se dirige al chacal en la antigua lengua egipcia:

-Pronto Amo. Muy pronto llegará tu momento de nuevo- A continuación, el hombre continúa con sus cantos. Minutos después se oye un lejano mugido de camellos: Una caravana se acerca a las ruinas de Hamunaptra. Él se vuelve a medias para contemplar unas figuras cada vez más próximas: Son Rick, Evelyn, Jonathan, Jessica, Ardeth y varios Med-jais que les acompañan.

El extraño servidor de Anubis sonríe a medias y coge algo de su cinturón, alzándolo ante sí como para mostrárselo a la figura de piedra. Es la llave estrella... ¡La llave que abre los libros sagrados de Amón Ra y de los muertos!.

-¡Ya llegan, amo!- Anubis también parece sonreír.

**15.**

Atardecer sobre Hamunaptra. Los hombres del desierto murmuran rezos para sí, mientras encienden la hoguera: Antiguas maldiciones pesan aún sobre esas tierras y aún más sobre sus corazones.

Ardeth Bay se siente inquieto mientras asegura los lazos de los camellos para que no se escapen durante la noche. Se vuelve con rapidez cuando oye a alguien acercarse y se encuentra cara a cara con Rick O´Connell…

Ambos se miran indecisos, como estudiándose mutuamente.

-¿Vas a insultarme otra vez?...- Pregunta Ardeth mientras vuelve a su tarea de atar las cuerdas. Rick frunce el ceño un instante, antes de sonreír y niega con la cabeza mientras se pasa la mano por el mentón:

- No, si tu no vuelves a pegarme un puñetazo... Juegas duro, ¿sabes?

Ardeth le mira de reojo y por su rostro serio pasa una sonrisa fugaz. Después se encoge de hombros. O´Connell le mira detenidamente: Está claro que Rick quiere decir algo, así que Ardeth deja su tarea y le escucha con atención. Ante tanta expectación Rick hace un gesto entre incómodo y dubitativo, pero finalmente decide continuar.

- Puede que mi hermana sea sólo 6 minutos más pequeña que yo, pero es mi... mi responsabilidad. Debo cuidar de ella...

Ardeth hace un gesto para que le deje hablar:

- Todos los hermanos deben cuidarse mutuamente... ¡Pero sólo cuando estén en peligro!

Rick hace un gesto entre furioso e impaciente:

- Pero... Ella y tú... Veamos. ¿Cómo lo diría?... En América no estaría bien visto lo que habéis hecho... ¡Acabáis de conoceros!

Ardeth Bay le dirige una mirada confundida y luego niega con la cabeza:

-¡Esto no es América!... En Egipto las cosas son distintas. Puede que acabe de conocer a Jessica pero lo que yo siento por ella...

Rick hace un gesto con la cabeza para interrumpirle:

- Déjalo... ¡Sí continuamos hablando de esto terminaré enfadándome!...

-¿Por qué, Rick?...- Se oye la voz de Jessica que se acerca.- ¿Acaso te molesta?...

Ambos hombres la miran sin saber qué decir. Ella lleva puesta una túnica negra encima de la ropa, como las de los Med-jais. Rick continúa hablando para no perder terreno:

- No, no me molesta... Sólo...

Ella se acerca a su hermano y sonríe pícara. Después le murmura lo suficientemente bajo para que Ardeth no la oiga:

-¿Sabes lo que creo, hermanito?... Que tienes miedo...

-¿Yo miedo?...

-¡Estás aterrado!

Después de besarle en la mejilla avanza hacia Ardeth, que la sonríe dulcemente y le besa en los labios. Él le rodea la cintura con delicadeza y permanecen mirándose unos instantes, como si Rick no estuviese ahí. "Debo reconocer que hacen buena pareja", piensa él a su pesar. Jessica le mira mientras dice, sin dejar de sonreír:

- Agradezco tu preocupación, Rick... pero estaré perfectamente... ¡Y tú también cuando te hagas a la idea de que soy mayor para tomar mis propias decisiones!

En ese momento, Evelyn se acerca.

-¡Al fin te encuentro, Rick! - Dirige una breve mirada a Jessica y a Ardeth antes de continuar.- ¿Piensas seguir a tu hermana día y noche?... ¡Y qué pasa conmigo!

Rick abre la boca para decir algo, pero Jessica le interrumpe:

- Ahora eres un hombre recién casado... ¡Deberías cuidar de tu mujercita, no de mí!- Y sonríe hacia Evy, que le devuelve la sonrisa antes de besar a su marido en los labios.

-¡Estoy de acuerdo con tu hermana!... - Murmura después.

Finalmente, Rick termina dándose por vencido y se va con Evelyn a la tienda que les han preparado.

- Hasta mañana... - Dice despidiéndose de su hermana y después, besándola en la mejilla, murmura mientras mira de reojo a Ardeth.- No creas que estoy de acuerdo con esto...

- Lo siento... – Susurra Jessica sonriéndole.- ¡No haberte casado!... Buenas noches, chicos.

Cuando Rick y Evelyn les han dejado solos, Jessica suspira mirando a Ardeth.

- Siento todo esto... ¡Mi hermano es demasiado protector!- Él asiente, sonriendo levemente.- Te ayudaré... - Propone Jess.

Juntos aseguran el resto de los nudos y terminan de descargar los bultos de herramientas y víveres que traían. Ardeth parece pensativo cuando dice:

- Tu hermano me ha dicho que en tu país lo que hemos hecho no estaría bien... ¿bien visto?

Ella deja en el suelo junto a las demás, la bolsa que esta acarreando y suspira antes de contestar:

- Puede que en América las cosas cambien algún día... Seguramente...

- Pero... No lo entiendo. ¿Por qué tu hermano es incapaz de comprender que quiero estar contigo?... ¡Que los dos queremos estar juntos!...

- Mi hermano no quiere que me hagas daño... No se fiaría de nadie que se me acercase, ¡aunque fuese un venerable anciano!...

-¡Pero yo no quiero hacerte daño!... No podría...

Jessica le coge la mano y él guarda silencio. Ella está temblando cuando dice:

-¿Sabes?... Una vez me enamoré... Hace unos años. ¡Entonces era una niña!... Él también era muy joven. Se llamaba William Drake... Me prometió muchas cosas. Y yo a él... Pero su familia no vió nuestro compromiso con buenos ojos: Tenían una posición elevada y yo no era más que una joven desconocida en sociedad y de ingresos bastante pobres, que descendía de Irlandeses... Yo creía que eso no era problema. Creí que bastaba con lo que sentíamos el uno por el otro y que no necesitábamos las rentas de su familia para vivir. Pero él decidió que prefería una vida acomodada, al lado de la joven que le eligiesen sus padres, en lugar de sobrevivir trabajando a mi lado... –Baja los ojos. Ardeth le aprieta la mano, mientras se acerca a ella para abrazarla con fuerza. Ella suspira aliviada. – Cuesta desenterrar el pasado cuando es doloroso... Pero los recuerdos no hacen tanto daño cuando aprendemos a seguir viviendo. Rick tiene miedo de que me pasen cosas que ya me han ocurrido. Creo que él siente haber estado lejos en los momentos en los que le necesité a mi lado e intenta recuperar el tiempo perdido...

- Lo hace por que te quiere... – Murmura Ardeth sin dejar de abrazarla.

- Lo sé... pero debe dejarme vivir mi vida, decidir y quizá equivocarme... ¡pero hacerlo por mí misma!... Es mi vida.

Ardeth sonríe mientras la besa en la frente con suavidad. Después, indica por gestos que le acompañe y ambos se recuestan cómodamente en los fardos de equipajes. El Med-jai coge una manta de una de las bolsas y se tapan con ella. Jessica se acurruca junto a él abrazándole y suspira agradecida:

- En el desierto... – Le susurra Ardeth al oído.-... Sabemos valorar el presente y temer lo justo a aquello que vendrá... ¡No puedes revelarte contra el destino! Sólo debes preocuparte por vivir... Y lo demás viene por sí sólo.

Ella sonríe y le mira fijamente:

- Ahora no me preocupa el mañana... ¡No quiero vivir temiendo el futuro! Sólo quiero disfrutar lo suficiente de este momento para tener fuerzas de enfrentarme a lo que venga... Sea lo que sea.

Ardeth asiente y vuelve a besarla, sintiendo su cálido roce y sus caricias. Mientras, cae la noche sobre las ruinas de la antigua ciudad.

**16.**

El campamento permanece en silencio. Los Med-jais que han quedado de guardia están alerta. Todo tranquilo... De pronto, una sombra sale de las sombras y cobra vida propia, acercándose al saco donde duerme Jonathan. La llave estrella cuelga de su cinturón, tintineando levemente. Sin embargo nadie parece oírla. La sombra se arrodilla junto a Jonh y susurra unas palabras mientras le inmoviliza y le impide gritar. Así es Jonathan arrojado de sus dulces sueños a una realidad aterradora: Abre los ojos con miedo e intenta liberarse del helado toque de su atacante sin conseguirlo...

**17.**

Se ha hecho de día. Rick sale de la tienda en la que todavía duerme Evelyn y busca a Jonathan junto a la hoguera, donde recordaba que había extendido su saco la noche anterior, pero no consigue encontrarle. Pregunta a los Med-jais si le han visto y ante sus negativas, empieza a sentirse intranquilo. Así que se acerca a los camellos para comprobar si falta alguno. Cuando está junto a los fardos de equipajes ve a Jessica y a Ardeth. Duermen tranquilamente, abrazados el uno al otro. Rick siente una punzada de enfado, pero se controla y se acerca para despertarles. Ellos tampoco han visto a Jonathan.

- Tal vez hayáis estado muy ocupados en vuestras cosas... - Insinúa Rick echándoles un vistazo de reojo. Jessica le dirige una mirada de reproche ante su comentario, pero no dice nada. Mientras, Ardeth recoge las mantas dónde han dormido y le pregunta a Rick cuándo fue la última vez que vió a Jonh.

- Anoche... Se acostó junto a la hoguera. ¡Y esta mañana no queda ni rastro de él!...

Ardeth Bay les contempla pensativo antes de hacer un gesto de urgencia.

-¡Vamos! ¡Debemos encontrarle cuanto antes!... ¡Puede que Jonathan esté en peligro!

- Un momento... ¿Qué demonios pasa?- Pregunta Rick, sorprendido con su reacción.

-¡Hamunaptra sigue siendo la ciudad de los muertos!... –Dice Ardeth Bay mirando a su alrededor antes de seguir andando hacia la hoguera. Rick y Jessica se miran confusos.

- Bien... – Dice finalmente Rick con un tono irónico.- ¡Cada vez me gusta más este chico!

Jessica mira a su hermano brevemente alzando una ceja, antes de ir tras Ardeth y dejarle sólo con los camellos.

**18.**

Tras un breve examen al saco de Jonathan, Ardeth ordena a sus hombres que rastreen el campamento en busca de pistas de su paradero. Evelyn se siente inquieta: Teme que le haya podido pasar algo a su hermano. Un Med-jai llama a Ardeth y le muestra lo que ha encontrado entre unas piedras cerca de la hoguera. Se trata de caparazones resecos.

-¡Son de escarabajos carnívoros!...- Murmura aterrada Evelyn. Rick la abraza para calmarla mientras mira a Ardeth intrigado.

-¿Crees que es posible que...? - Le pregunta.

- No -Ardeth se muestra muy seguro. – Estos caparazones están momificados... ¡Deben tener miles de años!

- Como los que encontramos en la tumba de Imhotep.- Evy mira a su marido. Pero él niega.

- No es posible... Tú lo viste. ¡Acabamos con él!...

Ardeth les mira a todos, uno por uno, antes de arrojar a las brasas de la hoguera los caparazones momificados. Hay cierto temor en su voz cuando murmura:

- Entre la gente del desierto tenemos un dicho... "La muerte es sólo el principio".

Jessica siente un escalofrío: Ella empezó este viaje y ahora se da cuenta de que quizá no fue tan buena idea después de todo... Es posible que las antiguas maldiciones aún sigan surtiendo el mismo efecto a través del tiempo de los siglos.

-¡Vamos!- El tono de Ardeth suena urgente.- ¡Debemos encontrar a Jonathan cuanto antes!

**19.**

Mientras ellos se dividen en parejas para cubrir más terreno, Ardeth Bay da órdenes a sus hombres para que no dejen solo el campamento y se mantengan alerta. Los Med-jais asienten con aplomo, aunque en su interior temen que su presencia allí haya podido volver a desencadenar la desgracia sobre Egipto.

Después Ardeth y Jessica se alejan hacia las ruinas por un lado y Rick y su mujer por otro. Jessica se siente terriblemente culpable por lo que está ocurriendo.

- Lo siento... ¡Lo siento tanto!... ¡Debí hacer caso a todo el mundo y no acercarme a este lugar maldito!... ¿Cómo pude ser tan cabezota? – Se lamenta.

Ardeth la mira con calma. Ella elude sus ojos.

- Esto es culpa mía. Jonathan vino conmigo porque le convencí para que lo hiciera. Le utilicé para obtener tu ayuda. Y después, Rick y Evelyn también me siguieron... ¡Ahora estamos todos metidos en problemas por mi culpa!

Ardeth se detiene. Avanza hacia ella y le coge las manos con fuerza.

-¿Recuerdas lo que te dije ayer sobre el destino?...- Ella asiente levemente.- ¡Pues ahora ha llegado el momento en que debemos preocuparnos por vivir!

Mientras tanto, Rick ha desenfundado su revólver y examina cuidadosamente el terreno. Evelyn le sigue de cerca.

-¡Y pensar que ahora podríamos estar viajando cómodamente por Europa en nuestra Luna de Miel!... – Murmura con aire culpable.- Si yo no hubiese sido tan cabezota... ¡Pero tenía que empeñarme en intentar recuperar el libro dorado!...

Rick la mira con cierto aire divertido, a pesar de la situación.

-¡Vamos, Evy!... La culpa es mía por haberme dejado convencer para volver a este lugar... Otra vez... –Suspira cansado, antes de continuar.- ¡No te preocupes, saldrá todo a la perfección!

"Eso espero". Piensa para sí mismo con aire sombrío, mientras traga saliva.

**20.**

Tras una hora de búsqueda infructuosa, se reúnen de nuevo en el campamento.

-¡Esto es una locura!... ¿Cómo puede haber vuelto ese sacerdote de la tumba otra vez?... - Rick no para quieto ni un momento. Camina de un lado a otro sin dejar de mirar a los lados con suspicacia: Tiene el presentimiento de que les están vigilando...

- Yo tampoco sé qué está ocurriendo... - Confiesa Ardeth derrotado.- Él murió finalmente, al menos eso creía... Puede que esto no tenga que ver con Imhotep. Puede que se trate de otra cosa...

-¿Qué?...- Evelyn está ansiosa de tener respuestas sobre la desaparición de su hermano.

-¡La verdad es que no tengo ni idea!... – Reconoce Ardeth encogiéndose de hombros. También él mira a su alrededor con desconfianza. Está seguro de que hay alguien más ahí cerca...

En ese momento el suelo parece empezar a temblar y un estruendo en aumento llena el aire, como si la tierra gruñera desde su interior amenazadoramente.

-¡¡Dioses!!...- Grita Ardeth mirando como se termina de derrumbar una columna que aún se sostenía cerca de ellos. Después se vuelve a los otros y les apremia.- ¡Corred cuanto podáis! ¡Alejáos de las ruinas!... ¡¡Hamunaptra se está levantando!!

-¡Corre Evelyn!- Grita Rick mientras le agarra del brazo para arrastrarla en su carrera. "¿Porqué demonios siempre termino corriendo cuando vengo a este maldito lugar?", piensa para sí. Ardeth corre tras ellos, seguido de cerca por Jessica. Los otros Med-jais también huyen hacia el desierto, intentando salvar la vida. Una grieta se abre a sus espaldas y parece perseguirles mientras aumenta su tamaño a medida que les alcanza. Los guerreros Med-jais corren rápido, pero eso nada importa cuando el suelo desaparece bajo sus pies y caen gritando a un agujero que no parece tener fondo. Jessica oye como gritan a pesar del estruendo, pero se obliga a no volverse. "¡¡Corre más rápido!!", se dice a sí misma. Hasta que tropieza y nota que el suelo se derrumba bajo ella.

-¡Dios mío! -Grita aterrorizada mientras mueve con desesperación los brazos, intentando encontrar un asidero en la roca antes de seguir resbalando hacia abajo. Lo consigue por poco y se agarra con todas sus fuerzas a él.

- ¡Jessica!... - Oye que la llaman desde arriba. Ve a Ardeth Bay asomado. La ha visto.- ¡Agárrate fuerte! ¡Te sacaré!...

El hombre comienza a descender con cuidado, agarrándose a las rocas más grandes para llegar hasta ella.

-¿Estas loco?... ¡Te caerás! –Grita Jessica sintiendo la garganta seca de terror. Pero Ardeth no le hace caso ya que está totalmente concentrado en llegar hasta ella sin resbalar. Cuando se acerca lo más que puede, le tiende la mano.

-¡Vamos!... ¡Cógeme!

Ella traga saliva e intenta hacerlo, pero no lo consigue porque empieza a resbalar. Se agarra con ambas manos y cierra los ojos con desesperación.

-¡No puedo soltarme!... –Dice jadeando.- ¡Me caeré!

Ardeth la mira apretando los labios. Y tras una mirada a dónde debe estar el lejano fondo de la grieta, dice finalmente:

- ¡Intentaré acercarme más! - Se pone en movimiento con cuidado.

-¡No Ardeth!... -Ella contiene la respiración cuando él pierde pie y está a punto de caer antes de volver a encontrar apoyo en la pared.- Es inútil... - Dice intentando convencerle de que se detenga.

- Escucha Jessica... ¡Sólo se me ocurre una forma de que llegues aquí, dónde hay suficientes apoyos para trepar hasta arriba!... Impúlsate y salta hacia mí... ¡Yo te cogeré!

- ¡Si fallas no tendré apoyo y me caeré!

- Lo sé, pero no fallaré... - Ardeth le tiende la mano.- ¡No voy a dejar que te caigas!

Jessica le mira unos instantes antes de asentir: Una sóla oportunidad. Es arriesgar bastante su vida, pero confía en él. Ardeth se concentra, preparado para cogerla. Ella traga saliva y respira profundamente, antes de tomar impulso con los pies y saltar hacia él. Al mismo tiempo, suelta las manos de la roca. Por un instante parece volar hacia él, que permanece en tensión esperando el momento. Inmediatamente la gravedad tira hacia abajo y Jessica cierra los ojos, sintiendo vértigo en el estómago mientras empieza a caer. Pero siente que la mano de Ardeth le agarra la muñeca con fuerza y detiene su caída. Quedan los dos sujetos precariamente sobre el abismo: Ella balanceándose de su brazo mientras él intenta conservar el equilibrio utilizando ambas piernas y el brazo que le queda libre. Ardeth consigue ir alzándola a pulso mientras ella le ayuda lo que puede apoyando los pies en la roca como si trepase. Al final quedan agarrados en la pared de roca, uno junto a otro. Los dos están temblando por la tensión y el esfuerzo realizado.

- Gracias... - Murmura ella apretando su mano, incapaz de decir nada más.

Es entonces cuando se percatan de que la tierra ya no tiembla.

-¡Debemos salir de aquí!...- Dice Ardeth.

-¿Estáis bien ahí abajo?...- Oyen de repente la voz de Rick. Está asomado a la zanja abierta atisbando ansioso. Al fin consigue verlos.- ¿Podréis subir hasta aquí?

-¡Creo que sí!...- Gritan ellos.

- Esperad... ¡Os ayudaré! Trajimos una cuerda...

Antes de que Rick termine la frase, empieza lo que parece un nuevo temblor que casi les hace caer de sus asideros.

-¡No hay tiempo para cuerdas!- Grita Ardeth mirando a su alrededor. -¡El agujero se está cerrando!

Jessica y él empiezan a trepar lo más rápido que pueden. Les separan apenas unos simples metros de la superficie y pueden sentir cómo a su alrededor las paredes se derrumban mientras se van cerrando. Rick les grita desde arriba, animándoles a darse más prisa. Ardeth ayuda a Jessica empujándola hacia la superficie y ella siente como su hermano le agarra el brazo y tira de ella. Al instante siguiente está en el exterior. Sin permitirse un segundo para recuperar el aliento, se arrodilla junto a Rick para sacar a Ardeth. El agujero se va cerrando con rapidez y el Med-jai no puede ir más aprisa.

-¡Rick!- Grita Jessica con urgencia

-¡Maldita sea!- Murmura él con fastidio mientras por el rabillo del ojo ve cómo a ambos lados de dónde están ellos la zanja se ha cerrado casi por completo. Entonces se asoma peligrosamente y agarrando a Ardeth Bay de los brazos tira de él con fuerza para sacarle.

-¡Cogedme!...- Grita intentando no parecer asustado.- ¡Me estoy resbalando!...

Jessica y Evelyn le agarran del cinturón y las piernas y tiran de ambos hacia arriba con todas sus fuerzas. Consiguen sacarles de la zanja a los dos, instantes antes de que las paredes se replieguen hacia su interior sellando por completo el agujero. Permanecen todos en el suelo intentando recuperar el aliento. Mientras los temblores y el sonido bajo sus pies, van acallándose lentamente. ¡Lo han conseguido por muy, muy poco! Se miran incapaces todavía de decir nada.

Y en ese momento, unas oscuras figuras les rodean.


	5. Baal Seti

**21.**

Ardeth, Rick, Evelyn y Jessica permanecen en el suelo mientras miran a su alrededor con cierto temor. Los hombres que les rodean parecen cubiertos de oro, ya que ese es el color que tiene su piel teñida. Están calvos, excepto por una coleta trenzada que brota de su cogote. Van vestidos con túnicas plisadas a la manera del antiguo Egipto y portan armas afiladas con las que les apuntan de forma poco amistosa.

Rick se mueve con cuidado, buscando su revolver... y se da cuenta contrariado de que no está. Debió caer mientras huían.

De repente, oyen una risa que tiene algo de demoniaco, a pesar de ser baja y siseante... El grupo que les rodea se aparta levemente y dejan pasar a un hombre que viste con una túnica larga y una falda de lino. También tiene la cabeza afeitada y lleva un aparatoso tocado sobre ella, a modo de corona. El hombre extiende la mano hacia Rick y le muestra su arma.

-¿Es esto lo que buscas?- Murmura en inglés. Tiene un acento extraño que suena similar al de Ardeth Bay- ¡Tómalo!...

Le arroja el revolver. "Demasiado fácil...", reconoce Rick. Pero se apresura en recoger el revolver y apuntar al que parece al mando de todo eso: El payaso de la corona.

-¿Quién eres?- Indaga. El otro sonríe levemente antes de contestar.

- Mi nombre es Baal-Seti... ¡Soy el último sacerdote de Imhotep!

Ardeth Bay se incorpora a medias:

-¡Eso es imposible!... –Murmura mirándole fijamente.- ¡Todos los sacerdotes de Imhotep fueron condenados por la guardia del Faraón!...

Baal-Seti le mira receloso antes de contestar.

- Tus antepasados eran demasiado confiados, Med-jai... Uno de los sacerdotes de Imhotep se salvó y consiguió ocultarse de los guardias. Así fue como Ankset-Kefrén, mi antepasado, se libró de una muerte segura y permaneció aquí, en Hamunaptra, hasta que los tuyos cumplieron la maldición del Homp-Day. Luego huyó al desierto y prometió que algún día volverían sus sucesores a este lugar, para liberar a nuestro amo, Imhotep, de su encierro y ayudarle en su venganza... Después de más de 3 000 años esperando, cuando estos extranjeros despertaron a nuestro señor, creímos que había llegado el momento de nuestra victoria, pero no fue así... Imhotep cometió el error de intentar volver a la vida a su antigua amante... Y finalmente conseguisteis vencer su alma inmortal. Ha pasado un año hasta que hemos estado preparados para volver aquí. Pedimos una señal a los dioses y finalmente llegó: ¡Cuándo os acercasteis a las ruinas, supimos que empezaba a cumplirse nuestro destino!...

Rick O´Connell hace un gesto impaciente y sin bajar el revolver inquiere:

-¡Muy graciosos, chicos!...¿Y qué pensáis hacer ahora?

El sacerdote le mira fijamente mientras contesta con firmeza:

-¡Volver a la vida a nuestro señor Imhotep y recuperar el poder del antiguo Egipto para él!

Rick sonríe y prepara el revolver para disparar:

-¡Respuesta equivocada, idiota!...

La sonrisa se le congela cuando queda claro que el revolver está descargado. "¡Mierda!... Sabía que no podía ser tan fácil". Baal-Seti se adelanta un poco y levanta el puño mostrándole las balas. Luego las deja caer a sus pies con gesto asqueado.

-¿Acaso crees que soy idiota, extranjero?...- Muy a su pesar, Rick tiene que reconocer que no. Baal hace un gesto a sus hombres para que les obliguen a ponerse en pie. Antes de que nadie sea capaz de reaccionar, Ardeth salta hacia delante con rapidez y extrayendo un puñal oculto en su cinturón, ataca a Baal-Seti. El sacerdote no puede evitar el ataque sorpresa y recibe un certero corte en la cara. Después Ardeth sostiene el filo rozándole el cuello.

-¡Déjanos libres!- Ordena en Egipcio para que todos los sacerdotes le puedan entender. Para animarles a cumplir sus palabras, presiona la punta del puñal hasta que abre una pequeña herida en el cuello de Baal. Él le mira fijamente y luego sonríe con frialdad. Al tiempo que vuelve los ojos hacia un lado y hace una seña con la cabeza para que se aparten los sacerdotes y les dejen ver como un amordazado y maniatado Jonathan es obligado a ponerse de rodillas y una afilada espada queda sobre su cuello. Ardeth Bay le mira tragando saliva.

-¿Vas a dejarle morir?- Pregunta el sacerdote irónico.

-¡¡Jonathan!!...- Grita Evelyn aterrada.

Ardeth murmura una maldición mientras suelta el puñal y lo arroja a los pies de Baal-Seti. Él sigue sonriendo mientras se palpa el rostro y contempla la sangre que queda en sus dedos. Entonces propina una patada a Ardeth y le hace caer. Le sigue golpeando salvajemente en el suelo hasta que el Med-jai sangra por la boca. Se agacha y le obliga a mirarle, sujetándole el pelo con fuerza.

-El extranjero morirá de todos modos, rata del faraón... - Murmura lentamente. Luego le deja inconsciente de un puñetazo y se pone en pie. Jessica intenta acercarse a él, pero un sacerdote la retiene. Baal-Seti la mira de reojo, mientras se vuelve a colocar la corona que había perdido cuando el Med-jai le había atacado. Se vuelve a sus hombres para ordenarles que aten a los prisioneros y les lleven a una celda.- ¡Llevaos al Med-jai también!

Los sacerdotes cumplen sus órdenes y les atan fuertemente con cuerdas. Varios de ellos levantan al hombre inconsciente y le arrastran junto con los demás hacia lo que parece un agujero abierto en la roca. Baal les observa hasta que desaparecen por él y es entonces cuando se agacha para coger el puñal de Ardeth y lo mira atentamente mientras murmura para sí:

-Pronto llegará la hora.- Luego se guarda el arma en el cinto, junto a la llave estrella que tintinea suavemente...

**22.**

**(Interior de hamunaptra.)**

Están todos encerrados en una oscura habitación escavada en la roca viva y varios sacerdotes armados les vigilan desde fuera. Jonathan ha sido conducido con ellos y su hermana Evelyn le abraza con fuerza. Jessica cura las heridas del rostro de Ardeth con un trozo de tela que ha arrancado de su camisa. Este permanece en completo silencio.

-¿Te duele?- Pregunta Jessica mirándole. Él asiente levemente, agarrando el paño manchado de sangre para limpiarse la boca él mismo.

-¡¿Qué demonios significa todo esto?!...- Estalla Rick de pronto, poniéndose en pie y dirigiéndose a Ardeth.- ¿Quién es ese fantoche con falda y qué pretende?...

- Ese hombre es un descendiente de los sacerdotes de Imhotep... ¡Ya le oísteis!... ¡Quieren volverle a la vida otra vez!

-¡Eso es imposible!...- Dice Rick, revelándose contra esa idea.

- Sin duda, en el libro de los muertos existe una manera de hacerlo... - Murmura Ardeth sin mirarle, mientras coge la mano de Jessica, sentada junto a él.

- Pero el libro de los muertos... ¡Y el de Amón-Ra!... ¡¡Ambos se perdieron!!....- Interrumpe un nervioso Jonathan.

- Mira a tu alrededor, Jonh... – Las palabras de Evy traducen los temores de todos- ¡Esa gente ha sacado a la superficie la ciudad de Hamunaptra!...

Aún sosteniendo la mano de Ardeth entre las suyas, Jessica mira a Evelyn Carnahan y después traga saliva... ¡Debe reconocer que está muy, muy asustada!

* * *

**_Nota autora:_**

_Antes de nada, a los que hayáis llegado en la narración hasta aquí, deseo agradeceros que hayáis invertido algo de vuestro tiempo en leer estos capítulos…_

_La verdad es que escribí esta historia hace mucho tiempo: acababa de ver la primera película de La Momia en el cine y estaba muy emocionada… Así que debéis tener en cuenta que algunas de las cosas que se desvelan en la segunda película aquí carecen de importancia, ya que en realidad no habían sucedido cuando escribí estas líneas._

_De momento, ya han sido presentados todos los protagonistas de la historia, a excepción de uno… Seguro que sabéis a quién me estoy refiriendo. ¡Pero no queda nada para que le volváis a ver caminando entre los vivos otra vez!… Paciencia._

_También quería pediros algo: Me gustaría que me contaseis qué os está pareciendo la historia, los personajes…_

_Y por último, quiero mandar un abrazo a la primera persona que leyó esta historia hace unos años, que me apoyó para publicarla aquí y que, además, sé que la está releyendo otra vez: ¡Muchas gracias, Ginevre! Siempre estaré aquí, querida amiga._

_A todos: ¡Muchas gracias por leerme!_


	6. Traído de vuelta

**23.**

**Interior de la antigua ciudad de Hamunaptra.**

La antigua sala ceremonial de la ciudad de los muertos fue escavada hace siglos en la roca viva. Los sonidos suenan huecos en su interior y se descomponen en ecos inquietantes.

Todos se afanan retirando escombros, pero detienen su trabajo y se agachan con respeto al paso del gran sacerdote Baal-Seti. Él avanza silencioso como un gato, atravesando pasillos iluminados por antorchas, hasta llegar a la orilla del oscuro estanque que se abre misteriosamente a los pies del altar sagrado de la sala. Baal cierra los ojos unos instantes e inspira profundamente.

-¡Sacadle de las aguas! - Ordena. Al punto, varios sacerdotes se han metido en el estanque y revuelven las aguas sin poder evitar que un gesto de repugnancia asome a su rostro. La líquida superficie se agita levemente y entonces uno de los hombres que chapotean, grita aterrado y alza los brazos hacia Baal.

-¡Ayúdame, Señor!... ¡Algo me arrastra!...- El agua se traga sus gritos cuando desaparece.

El resto de los atemorizados sacerdotes intentan salir del agua, pero Baal ordena a algunos guerreros que se lo impidan con sus lanzas.

-¡Podreís salir cuando hayáis sacado el cuerpo del estanque!- Les grita, empuñando él mismo una espada de forma amenazadora. Al borde de la histeria, los desdichados sacerdotes miran con temor el agua oscura que les rodea, antes de volver a su misión. Lo único que son capaces de pensar es en acabarla cuanto antes y poder salir a tierra firme mientras aún estén con vida para hacerlo.

**24.**

Los sacerdotes supervivientes han sacado del fondo del estanque un cadáver muy deteriorado. Se trata del esqueleto momificado del antiguo sacerdote Imhotep, su gran señor.

Lo que queda de él es depositado sobre el altar y todos (incluido Baal-Seti) se arrodillan con respeto y parte de temor reverencial. Cuando Baal se alza y camina lentamente hacia los restos, los sacerdotes y soldados aún siguen postrados a sus pies. A una seña del gran sacerdote, un servidor se acerca con el libro de los muertos en las manos. Baal lo coge y se acerca al altar murmurando entre dientes:

- ¡Esta noche se realizará el ritual, mi señor!- Al llegar junto al altar vuelve a repetirlo, esta vez en alto para que todos le oigan. Los sacerdotes gritan triunfantes y empiezan a entonar un antiguo cántico religioso. Baal-Seti sonríe levemente mientras deja sobre el altar con suma delicadeza el libro sagrado de los muertos. Al lado de este, coloca cuidadosamente la llave de estrella y el puñal arrebatado a Ardeth Bay. Después de hacerlo se aleja unos pasos y se arrodilla como los demás.

-¡Hoy volverás a vivir, mi señor Imhotep!... ¡Y Egipto resurgirá contigo!- Murmura para sí, riendo entre dientes. Mientras, el cántico monótono de los sacerdotes se va extendiendo por los antiguos pasillos de piedra...

**25.**

Los prisioneros son arrastrados en contra de su voluntad hasta la sala ritual. Después, de la misma manera, son retenidos contra la pared de piedra.

Baal-Seti está espectacular, con una enjoyada túnica y la cabeza descubierta, según mandan los antiguos rituales. El sacerdote permanece erguido frente al altar, donde puede verse el torturado esqueleto que fue Imhotep. Todos le contemplan sin palabras, con aprensión y temor mezclándose con la incertidumbre del qué pasará a continuación. Las palabras del sacerdote parecen arrojarse heladas sobre ellos cuando grita señalándoles:

-¡Traed al sacrificio humano!

Los sacerdotes que sujetan a Jonathan le obligan a caminar hacia el altar, mientras el resto son empujados dolorosamente contra la roca para impedir que se muevan. Evelyn forcejea inútilmente mientras intenta llegar hasta su hermano sin conseguirlo.

-¡Jonathan! ¡No, por favor!... - Grita al borde de la histeria.

Ardeth intenta avanzar hasta dónde está Baal-Seti, pero también se lo impiden sin demasiados miramientos.

-¡No lo hagas, sacerdote!- Grita dirigiéndose a él en egipcio.- ¡Utilízame a mí!... Llevo en mis venas la sangre de los que sacrificaron a tu amo.

Baal hace un gesto para que se detengan los que arrastran a Jonathan. Ardeth traga saliva y permanece completamente estirado y en postura de desafío. Todos contienen el aliento. Jessica entiende lo suficiente de egipcio como para saber lo que está pasando. Sus ojos van con desesperación de Baal a Ardeth y siente un nudo en el estómago, temerosa de lo que pueda pasarle.

Baal-Seti se acaricia levemente la cara, dónde parece palpitar la fina cicatriz de la herida infringida por el Med-jai. Parece meditarlo seriamente durante unos segundos, antes de sonreír entornando los ojos.

-¡No Med-jai!... Este extranjero mató a Ank-Su Namun. ¡Es justo que pague su delito devolviendo la vida a mi señor Imhotep... ¡Traedle al altar!

Jonathan grita aterrado y Ardeth y Rick se revuelven intentando soltarse, sin lograr nada, salvo que les golpeen para evitar que sigan ofreciendo resistencia. Jessica también es empujada cuando intenta desembarazarse de sus captores.

-¡¡Jonathan!!... –Le llama con todas sus fuerzas, como si tan sólo así pudiese liberarle. Pero es inútil. Los que le han arrastrado hasta el altar le obligan a tumbarse sobre él y le mantienen aún agarrado impidiendo que se mueva. Mientras, Baal-Seti ha utilizado la llave estrella para abrir el libro de los muertos. Lo coge ceremoniosamente y comienza a recitar con voz profunda un antiguo hechizo egipcio. Sus palabras retumban por toda la sala, mientras ante los ojos incrédulos de todos empiezan a revolverse las aguas del oscuro estanque situado frente al altar.

-¡Ven, amo!- Grita Baal extendiendo una de sus manos hacia el altar. -¡Vuelve entre nosotros!

Todos los sacerdotes empiezan a decir su nombre al tiempo, como si fuese un cántico religioso.

-Imhotep. Imhotep. Imhotep. Imhotep. Imhotep. Imhotep...

Jonathan, que ya no tiene fuerzas para revolverse, llora aterrorizado.

-¡Dios mío! ¡No!... ¿Por qué yo?... ¡Por qué!...- Murmura para sí una y otra vez.

De repente, las aguas se agitan en un misterioso remolino y de su superficie asciende una especie de sombra palpitante, rodeada de un humo negro y espeso. Ante los ojos aterrados de todos, la aparición planea por la sala hasta llegar frente al altar. Baal-Seti agacha la cabeza sonriendo:

-¡Bienvenido Amo!- Grita profundamente el sacerdote, haciendo ademán de señalar hacia los restos del cadáver al tiempo que alza el puñal de Ardeth que ahora sostiene entre sus manos. Jonathan le mira con los ojos saliéndose de las órbitas, mientras intenta soltarse de las manos de hierro que le sujetan.

-¡NOOOOoooo!...

La infortunada víctima del sacrificio cierra los ojos con fuerza y su grito se mezcla con el de su hermana cuando este retumba en la sala. Todos permanecen como helados cuando la sombra desciende sobre el despojo que un día fue Imhotep y parece fundirse con él. En ese instante, el antiguo esqueleto alza los brazos y grita horriblemente. Al mismo tiempo, Baal-Seti hace descender con rapidez el puñal y lo clava en el pecho del indefenso Jonathan.

Tan sólo un instante transcurre después de esto, pero parece una eternidad.

Jonathan cae inmóvil, mientras el despojo sigue gritando. ¡Y sucede algo increíble!... Al tiempo que la carne de Jonathan se va arrugando y oscureciendo, la de Imhotep empieza a ensancharse y a crecer. Los ojos vuelven a las cuencas vacías. Los labios se forman nuevamente y cubren los dientes. Las manos que se retuercen, recuperan músculos, tendones, uñas y carne...

¡Ante la mirada aterrada de todos, la momia se transforma en Imhotep otra vez!...

Sus pulmones recuperan el aire y el corazón vuelve a latir. Él se incorpora aún gritando, como dolorido por el proceso de regeneración del que todos han sido testigos.

Entonces calla de repente y un silencio opresivo cae sobre la sala y parece inundarlo todo de forma sofocante: Como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido después de ir tan rápido momentos antes...

Imhotep se vuelve apenas para mirar a Baal-Seti, que aún sujeta con fuerza el puñal clavado en el momificado cadáver de Jonathan.

-Dónde... ¿Dónde estoy?...- Murmura jadeante. Baal sonríe antes de contestar, mientras señala a su alrededor.

-Hamunaptra, amo... Estas vivo otra vez... ¡Vivo y en casa!.

Imhotep mira a su alrededor confuso y luego parece perder las fuerzas y se derrumba hacia un lado. Baal le sujeta antes de que caiga.

-Descansa, amo... ¡Pronto estarás recuperado y tomarás tu venganza contra el mundo!-Murmura lo suficientemente alto para que todos le oigan... -¡Llevadle a los aposentos que preparamos para él!- Ordena dirigiéndose a unos sacerdotes que permanecen postrados frente al altar. Cuando estos cogen a su dormido señor y le transportan con suma delicadeza fuera de la sala ritual, Baal-Seti se vuelve para mirar a los prisioneros. Ellos apenas pueden hacer otra cosa que mirar, entre aterrados y doloridos, el deteriorado cadáver que ahora ocupa el puesto del que fue su amigo y compañero.

-¡Volved a encerrarles!- Ordena dirigiéndose a los guardias que los custodian.- Es posible que vuelvan a sernos de utilidad...

Evelyn ha de ser levantada a rastras porque ha caído de rodillas: Incapaz de mantenerse en pie ni de quitar la vista del que fue su hermano, mientras llora desconsolada.

- Maldito bastardo... - Murmura con desprecio Rick, intentando tragar saliva.

Jessica no se siente capaz de hablar, apenas puede hacer otra cosa que mirar el cadáver de Jonh sintiéndose la responsable de lo que ha pasado...

Tan sólo Ardeth parece conservar la calma. Totalmente erguido, aún desafiante. Aprieta la mandíbula mientras mira hacia Baal con expresión de odio y desprecio.

El sacerdote desclava el puñal del pecho de Jonathan y se lo muestra sonriendo para que pueda ver que se trata de su propia arma. Ardeth vacila unos instantes, antes de decir con frialdad:

-Debiste elegirme a mí, Baal... Algún día te haré pagar por esto.

El sacerdote sonríe con sorna y desciende del altar dirigiéndose a ellos con el puñal en la mano. Todos vuelven a quedar en un silencio expectante, totalmente inmóviles, contemplando la escena con renovado temor.

Baal-Seti extiende el puñal ante el Med-jai, pero este no hace intento alguno de escapar de los sacerdotes que le retienen. Jessica si que se agita aterrada y ahoga un sollozo mientras Baal roza el corazón de su inmovilizado oponente. El sacerdote murmura unas palabras, mientras hace una fina herida en el pecho de Ardeth, de la que empieza a manar sangre.

El Med-jai no se mueve, tan sólo le mira estrechando los ojos con odio.

-Podría matarte ahora, sucio Med-jai... ¡Delante de tus amigos!- Le espeta Baal, mientras dirige una significativa mirada a la temblorosa Jessica. Al mismo tiempo, alza el puñal y lo mantiene apoyado sobre el cuello de Ardeth. -O tal vez arrancarte los ojos y la lengua y arrojarte al pozo de los escarabajos para que te devoren lentamente... ¿No tienes miedo?...

Ardeth no hace gesto alguno de responder. Finalmente, Baal retira el puñal y hace una seña a los sacerdotes para que se los lleven.

- Morirás Med-jai... ¡Todos moriréis! Pronto... - Lo en Inglés, para que todos sus prisioneros le entiendan perfectamente, mientras los arrastran nuevamente a la celda.

**26.**

La amplia sala iluminada tenuemente por antorchas está adornada con mucho lujo. En uno de los extremos, entre delicadas telas que cuelgan del techo, tendido en una cama, descansa Imhotep. El antiguo sacerdote egipcio parece sumido en un intranquilo sueño. Se agita levemente y murmura cosas incomprensibles. Finalmente despierta gritando un nombre:

-¡Ank-Su Namun!...

Imhotep permanece unos momentos incorporado a medias, jadeante y cubierto de sudor. Parece incluso que esté temblando.

-Ank-Su Namun... - Murmura en bajo, casi sollozando.

-Ella murió, Amo... Definitivamente. - Se oye.

Imhotep se vuelve hacia el hombre que ha hablado y que ahora avanza lentamente hacia el lecho y se postra ante él.

-¿Quién eres tú?...- Imhotep habla con recelo y autoridad.

El hombre se pone en pié y responde con humildad.

-Mi nombre es Baal-Seti, mi señor y soy uno de tus sacerdotes... Desciendo de Ankset-Kefrén que hace más de 3000 años huyó de las iras del Faraón y prometió volver a Hamunaptra para liberarte. ¡Hoy yo he cumplido su promesa!

-¿Por qué lo has hecho?- Murmura Imhotep sin dejar de mirarle.

Baal-Seti le mira asombrado antes de contestar:

-Sólo a través de tu poder Egipto volverá a ser lo que fue, amo. ¡Te he traído de las tinieblas para que te conviertas en el nuevo Faraón!

Imhotep asiente antes de volver el rostro.

-No ansiaba el poder de Seti... ¡Yo sólo quería tener a Ank-Su Namun!... La amaba tanto que fui capaz de enfrentarme a los dioses para recuperarla... Ahora que la he perdido para siempre, no tiene sentido que vuelva a vivir...

Parece encogerse con dolor. Una mueca de odio surca la cara de Baal-Seti durante unos instantes, después el sacerdote avanza un paso hacia su señor.

-Mi señor Imhotep... ¿Aún no comprendéis que vuestro poder supera todo eso? ¡Pronto os daréis cuenta de que el amor es un sentimiento que tan sólo os ha causado dolor y pérdida... ¡Cuándo seáis dueño de Egipto podréis tener a las reinas que queráis y olvidar a la que fue concubina de Seti!

Imhotep se vuelve para mirar a su sacerdote con dolorida rabia.

-¡¿Cómo te atreves?!- Grita con los dientes apretados mientras se pone en pie y avanza hacia él amenazante. Baal-Seti asustado, retrocede unos pasos mientras reúne valor. Antes de hablar de nuevo coge aliento:

-¡Escucha mi señor!... Tengo en mi poder a aquellos que os quitaron la vida... ¡El hombre extranjero que osó utilizar el libro dorado para acabar con la vida de Ank-Su Namun ha sido sacrificado para recuperarte!...

Imhotep se detiene ante sus palabras y parece sumirse los recuerdos.

-¿Hay una mujer entre ellos?...- Murmura. Baal-Seti asiente sonriendo.

- Podéis convertirla en vuestra concubina... - Sugiere expectante.

-Ella que debería haber muerto para recuperar a Ank-Su Namun... - Imhotep cierra los ojos unos momentos y luego se pone en pie con una mirada de fría determinación.- ¡Y con una nueva reina a mi lado, haré renacer a Egipto de sus cenizas!...

Ríe. Y junto a él, Baal-Seti asiente triunfante: ¡Ha logrado poner en marcha su plan!...


	7. Una nueva Reina

**27.**

De nuevo en la celda que antes ocupaban, Rick intenta consolar a su mujer: Evelyn está destrozada después de asistir al sacrificio de su hermano para devolver la vida a Imhotep y llora amargamente mientras su marido la abraza.

Mientras tanto Jessica se aparta a un rincón y se derrumba con la cabeza entre las manos, intentando no oír el llanto de Evy: Se siente la única responsable de la pesadilla que están viviendo todos y también de la muerte de Jonathan... ¡Ella les metió en esto!

Ardeth intenta hablar con ella sin éxito: Permanece en un doloroso silencio.

La mira con preocupación, mientras le pone el brazo por los hombros a modo de apoyo. Sabe lo difícil que está resultando todo para ella y desearía poder convencerla de que nadie puede evitar que se cumpla el destino... ¡Sea el que sea!

En ese momento se abre la puerta de la celda. Entran, rodeados de guardias armados, Baal-Seti y su señor Imhotep.

Ardeth se levanta y avanza hacia ellos, mientras Rick se pone en pie ante su mujer para protegerla. Jessica permanece acurrucada y apenas mira la escena, como si no pasase nada o ella no estuviese allí.

-¡Maldito!...- Murmura O´Connell.- ¿Qué quieres de nosotros?...- Espeta dirigiéndose a Imhotep. Este le dirige una breve mirada de asco y desprecio antes de centrar su atención en Evelyn, que se encoge cuando oye que se dirige a ella con voz profunda:

-Tú eres la que me liberó del Homp-Day… ¡Ven! ¡Acércate!...

Nadie hace ademán de moverse. Rick estrecha los ojos mientras retrocede hacia Evelyn. Baal ordena a los guardias que traigan a la mujer. Entonces sé desencadena una pequeña trifulca cuando Rick se enfrenta a ellos. Se pone a dar golpes a diestro y siniestro y termina cogiendo una antorcha para mantenerles a raya. Ardeth Bay está a su lado en este breve enfrentamiento. Baal maldice a los guardias y les ordena amenazándoles que dejen a los prisioneros fuera de combate inmediatamente.

Es entonces cuando Imhotep se adelanta mirándoles y extiende la mano hacia ellos con ademán amenazador, a la par que murmura unas extrañas palabras. La antorcha parece arder completamente en la mano de Rick que debe soltarla para no quemarse. Los guardias aprovechan esta distracción y esta pérdida de su ventaja momentánea para rodear a los prisioneros y no sin dificultades, consiguen reducirlos.

-¡Noo!...- Grita Rick desde su incómoda postura inmovilizado en el suelo de piedra, cuando el propio Baal-Seti coge de las muñecas a Evelyn y la obliga a acercarse a Imhotep.

-Aquí la tenéis, Amo... - Murmura empujándola hacia él. La aterrorizada Evy está a punto de tropezar. Queda sóla frente el temible Imhotep. Este se acerca a ella y le agarra la barbilla con fuerza mientras mira sus ojos, como si leyera dentro de ellos...

Nadie se ha fijado en Jessica cuando esta se acerca sigilosamente a un guardia y le arrebata la espada con un rápido empellón.

-¡Déjala, Sucio Bastardo!...- Grita saltando hacia Imhotep con el arma en la mano. Ambos caen rodando al frío suelo ante la mirada aterrada de Evelyn. Baal-Seti ordena rápidamente que ayuden a su señor, pero este grita que le dejen sólo. Varias vueltas y forcejeos terminan con Imhotep sobre ella y sujetándole los brazos contra el suelo. Ella hace un gesto dolorido.

-¡¡Sueltamé!!- Grita con nerviosismo, intentando zafarse sin conseguirlo. Imhotep la mira a los ojos y ella siente escalofríos: Intenta apartar la mirada pero no es capaz. El antiguo sacerdote murmura unas palabras. Jessica nota que deja de sentir el tacto de la mano que sujeta la espada y el frío metal del arma araña el suelo cuando cae. Ella ahoga un gemido de dolor y siente que los ojos se le nublan.

-¡JESSICA!- Rick y Ardeth gritan su nombre al unioso, pero a pesar de sus esfuerzos no consiguen soltarse para ayudarla. Evelyn es incapaz de moverse y además, Baal permanece ante ella dispuesto a impedirla que escape. Imhotep se levanta, arrastrando a Jessica contra la pared. Aún la mantiene fuertemente sujeta. Sonríe levemente mientras dice:

-Tienes un fuego que sólo he visto en Ank-Su Namun...

Ella intenta tragar saliva. Imhotep la contempla unos momentos antes de seguir hablando.

-¡Tú serás mi reina!

Tras decir esto, la suelta y ella se derrumba a sus pies como si no tuviese fuerzas suficientes para mantenerse en pie. Él la mira brevemente antes de volverse hacia Baal.

-Preparadla para esta noche - Ordena.

-¡Noo!...- Grita Ardeth consiguiendo liberarse. Pero apenas ha dado un paso cuando logran derribarle y vuelve a estar inmovilizado. Forcejea con desesperación mientras grita hacia Imhotep.-¡Dejalá a ella, Sacerdote maldito!...

Baal-Seti coge una de las espadas y avanza hacia él para acabar con su vida, los dientes apretados con rabia y desprecio.

-¡Espera!- La orden de Imhotep le detiene a duras penas y se vuelve para protestar.

-Mi señor... Esta sucia rata desciende de aquellos que te sometieron a la maldición en tiempos del faraón. ¡Sólo por eso merece dejar de pisar el mismo suelo que tu pises!...

Imhotep le mira brevemente antes de negar con la cabeza. Después avanza hacia el Med-jai y se agacha hasta que sus rostros quedan a la misma altura. Señala hacia dónde está Jessica, mientras murmura fríamente:

- Ella me pertenece... Su vida es mía y esta noche su cuerpo también... .

Ardeth se retuerce mientras le maldice en su lengua.

-¡Matad a esa rata!- Ordena rabioso Baal señalándole. Rick intenta soltarse una vez más cuando ve cómo los guardias desenvainan sus armas y avanzan hacia Ardeth. Mientras, Imhotep le contempla casi con curiosidad.

Evelyn cierra los ojos desesperada: ¡No va a poder soportar otra pérdida después de la de su hermano!...

Jessica les grita que se detengan con un tono que hace a todos volverse a mirarla, tan sólo Imhotep le sigue dando la espalda: La Extranjera ha conseguido ponerse de pie y avanza hacia él. Imhotep sonríe fugazmente mientras ella sigue acercándose.

- Si respetas la vida de mis amigos haré lo que quieras. - Dice con voz tranquila al llegar junto al sacerdote.- Pero si les rozas siquiera un cabello... - Dirige una breve mirada a Baal- ¡No descansaré hasta devolverte al reino oscuro del que has salido!... Aunque yo tenga que irme allí contigo.

Entonces Imhotep se vuelve a medias para mirarla y asiente levemente antes de ordenar a Baal-Seti:

-¡Soltadles!... Llevadlos a una estancia más apropiada. Son nuestros invitados, tratadles como tales. Te prohibo que les hagas daño... ¡Responderás de ello con tu vida y con tu alma!.

Le dirige una breve mirada de advertencia y luego se vuelve hacia Jessica:

-¿Satisfecha?... Yo he cumplido mi parte del trato... ¡Espero que tu cumplas la tuya!.

Ella asiente con un profundo temblor que consigue dominar.

-¡Jessica no hagas tonterías!... –Grita Rick mientras se lo llevan. Evelyn grita su nombre cuando la arrastran tras él fuera de la celda. Ardeth Bay la contempla con dolor y rabia, mientras niega con la cabeza. Ella aparta el rostro, incapaz de sostener su mirada.

- Debo hacerlo... – Murmura cuando el Med-jai pasa junto a ella conducido por los guardias camino de la salida. El se resiste levemente, para que se detengan unos instantes y entonces la besa. Es un beso fugaz, desesperado y sin apenas duración. Le empujan para obligarle a seguir avanzando. Jessica ahoga un sollozo cuando llegan a sus oídos las palabras del Med-jai antes de salir de la celda.

-¡Por amor se cometen locuras!...

Baal-Seti le sigue con la mirada, una mirada repleta de odio y frío desprecio. ¡Ha estado cerca de deshacerse de esa rata!... Si esa zorra extranjera no hubiese convencido a Imhotep... Aprieta los dientes mientras murmura para sí una callada maldición contra la mujer. Después se dispone a salir de la celda, necesita pensar en algunas cosas...

Cuando saluda a Imhotep, este murmura en su oído:

-Recuerda...

Esa simple amenaza basta para que un molesto escalofrío recorra la espalda de Baal. Asiente con rigidez y luego sale al exterior de la ceda rápidamente. Tan sólo han quedado en la celda varios guardias, Imhotep y Jessica. Esta avanza hacia él algo vacilante.

-Ank-Su Namun murió. - Murmura él mirándola.- Tu serás Ka-nefér. ¿Te gusta?...

Ella asiente levemente, mientras Imhotep le coge la cintura con suavidad y la atrae hacia él.

-Ka -Nefér... La nueva reina de Egipto. - Murmura en su oído mientras le roza apenas el cuello con los labios. Después le besa en la boca y ella cierra los ojos y aprieta los puños con fuerza. El beso parece durar una eternidad. Cuando finalmente Imhotep se aparta, respira profundamente y sonríe casi con dulzura.

- Eres bella, mujer... y valiente. ¡Serás una magnífica reina para mí!

Jessica nota que se le forma un doloroso nudo en la garganta y que las lágrimas pugnan por salir... A duras penas, consigue controlarlas.

**28.**

**(Sala ritual de la ciudad de Hamunaptra)**

Baal-Seti ha ordenado que preparen el destrozado cuerpo de Jonathan para concluir con la ceremonia que ha sido realizada. Mientras varios sacerdotes se lo llevan, despide a los demás y se queda completamente solo en la sala ritual. Es entonces cuando se dirige al altar y abre el libro de los muertos. Algo no está funcionando como debiera... Pensó que Imhotep sería más fácil de controlar. Ahora la situación se le está escapando de las manos como si fuese arena del desierto...

-Anubis, señor de los muertos... - Murmura mientras acaricia la superficie del libro negro y cierra los ojos con fuerza.- ¿Cómo puedo llegar a mi objetivo... Imhotep ha estado muerto demasiado tiempo y ahora que vive, sólo eso le interesa... ¡Egipto no necesita reinas para levantarse!... ¡Tan sólo un faraón!

Mientras eleva sus plegarias al dios chacal de los Muertos, le parece oír murmullos a su alrededor...

**29.**

Le abren unas puertas y es invitada a pasar al interior de una lujosa estancia. Las puertas son cerradas tras ella. Jessica mira a su alrededor con una mezcla de duda y aprensión: Sin duda es la estancia de Imhotep...

Ha sido lavada, vestida y perfumada al modo del antiguo Egipto y le han trenzado el pelo con finos hilos de oro. Avanza unos pasos y luego permanece inmóvil en el centro de la estancia, a la espera de que venga el antiguo sacerdote.

-Ciertamente eres hermosa, extranjera... - Oye a su espalda. -Tanto como lo fue Ank-Su Namun. –Se gira para contemplar a Imhotep sentado en un trono dorado sumido en las sombras. El sacerdote se inclina hacia ella levemente y le iluminan las antorchas. Tiene un aspecto bastante impresionante, vistiendo una enjoyada túnica y con una corona sobre la cabeza. Sonríe levemente cuando se levanta y va hacia ella.

Empieza entonces lo que para Jessica es un doloroso juego: Imhotep camina a su alrededor contemplándola detenidamente y luego extiende las manos como si la tocase, pero sin llegar a hacerlo.

-¡Basta ya!- Grita ella presa del nerviosismo.- ¡Acaba de una vez!.

Las lágrimas comienzan a caerle por las mejillas mientras Imhotep la mira de frente. Su rostro es inescrutable.

-Hazlo de una vez... ¡Soy tuya como prometí!- Murmura ella encogiéndose. Imhotep se acerca y extiende las manos acariciándole la cara y el cuello. Ella tiembla levemente al notarlo, pero le sigue mirando y no trata de apartarse. Él coge su cara mientras dice:

-No eres mía... Haces esto por tus amigos.

Ella traga saliva y asiente, pero después dice:

-¿Pero qué importa porqué lo haga?... Aquí estoy, ¿no?

Imhotep sonríe levemente antes de soltarla. Después se quita la corona y la deja sobre el trono. También se deshace de la enjoyada túnica y queda vestido tan sólo con una sencilla falda de lino. Parece ser fuerte, está vivo a pesar de tener más de 3000 años... Jessica baja los ojos, pero vuelve a mirarle cuando nota que se le acerca y la coge por los hombros, de forma firme aunque suave. Él la obliga a acercarse hasta que sus cuerpos se rozan y entonces la besa. Jessica permanece totalmente inmóvil deseando que acabe todo, aunque sabe que lo peor está por venir...

Cuando se aparta un poco de ella, Imhotep la sigue sujetando.

-¿Piensas en el Med-jai cuando te beso?- Pregunta de pronto. Jessica le mira entre asustada y dolida: ¿Cómo responder a semejante pregunta? ¿Y por qué ha podido hacerla Imhotep?... Él continúa hablando.-¿Acaso pensarás en él también cuando te tome?... .

Mientras dice esto la acaricia lentamente: Los brazos, los hombros, luego el pecho y la cintura... Ella no puede evitar estremecerse. Imhotep lo nota mientras sonríe levemente y vuelve a besarla, esta vez en el cuello.

-Sin duda amas a ese hombre... - Le susurra él al oído antes de volver a besarla con lentitud. Ella siente su aliento cálido, su roce. Tiene deseos de gritar, de apartarle de ella... Pero a pesar de ello no lo hace. No puede hacerlo... Si Imhotep lo ordenase, Rick y su mujer, Ardeth... ¡Todos morirían!... Como Jonathan. ¡No puede permitirlo!

-Ahora... Ahora no importa a quién ame... - Balbucea con decisión, mirándole a los ojos.-Hicimos un trato, Imhotep... Tú cumpliste y yo también. .

Tras decir esto le besa indecisa, mientras sus manos se posan en el pecho de él. Imhotep parece levemente sorprendido por su cambio de actitud, pero no la detiene. Sus manos acarician el pelo de ella deshaciendo el complicado peinado.

-Ven. - Murmura.

La conduce al lecho, entre sedas colgadas. Ella vacila cuando lo ve, pero sigue adelante. Se tumban y él continúa besándola y acariciándola con suavidad. Ella cierra los ojos y piensa en Jonathan: Murió por su culpa. ¡No puede permitir que los demás también resulten dañados!... Si ella puede evitarlo... Entonces recuerda a Ardeth y siente un nudo en la garganta.

-¡No puedo!...- Gime mientras intenta apartar las manos de Imhotep. Él se aparta un poco para mirarla. Después sonríe fríamente:

-Tus amigos aún viven... - Murmura.

Ella asiente, pero continúa agarrando sus manos para apartarle.

-No puedo hacerlo... - Vuelve a decir sollozando.- Amo a otro hombre. Es a él al que pertenezco... ¡No a ti!.

Imhotep no dice nada pero parece levemente sorprendido. Ella continúa hablando.

-Amo a Ardeth Bay, como tu amaste a Ank-Su Namun.- Ante estas palabras Imhotep se estremece.- Ella fue obligada a covertirse en concubina del Faraón, un hombre al que no amaba... Fue apartada de ti, su verdadero amor y su desesperación, la de ambos, fue tan grande que os llevó a asesinar y morir... .

-¡Calla!...- Ordena Imhotep agarrando sus brazos con fuerza, pero ella no puede guardar silencio: Debe decir lo que siente, intentar que Imhotep lo vea y lo respete...

-¡No me obligues a renunciar a mi verdadero amor!... ¿Por qué quieres convertirme en reina de Egipto como fue Ank-Su Namun?... ¡No puedes obligarme a ser tuya como el Faraón tomaba a Ank-Su...

-¡Basta ya! ¡Cállate de una vez!...- Ordena él aferrándola de forma dolorosa y ella solloza intentando soltarse. Siente un nudo en la garganta al mirar los ojos dolidos de Imhotep: Seguramente sus palabras acaban de sentenciar a Rick, a Evelyn y a Ardeth... ¡Todos morirán y ella...!. -¡Maldita mujer!...- Se interrumpen sus angustiadas suposiciones cuando Imhotep se abalanza sobre ella y la besa con violencia. Ella usa todas sus fuerzas para apartarle, pero él es más fuerte y está furioso. La túnica de ella se desgarra en el forcejeo dejando su hombro al descubierto. Imhotep le hace daño al sujetarla fuertemente contra los almohadones y volver a besarla. Jessica llora con rabia mientras grita dolorida:

- ¡Hazlo de una vez, bestia maldita! Estas condenado... ¡pero no por amor!

Cierra los ojos sintiéndose morir y entonces... ¡Todo se detiene! Imhotep la suelta, se incorpora y permanece inmóvil junto a ella. Ella abre finalmente los ojos para mirarle, aún temerosa. El sacerdote permanece de rodillas, gimiendo como un niño y cubriéndose la cara con las manos.

-Yo amaba a Ank-Su Namun... La amaba tanto.- murmura entre sollozos.- Ella era mi vida... ¡Y me la arrebataron!

Jessica le contempla con duda, sintiendo que las lágrimas resbalan por su cara también. Él se agita y aprieta los dientes con fuerza, mientras sigue llorando con fuerza y murmura el nombre de su amada muerta. Cuando Jessica recupera el aliento -y aún con cierta reserva- se incorpora a medias y pasa un brazo por los hombros de Imhotep.

-Lo siento... - Murmura.

El sacerdote aparta las manos para mirarla. Tiene un aspecto bastante desvalido y desconsolado: Nada parecido a su primera aparición... Al fin y al cabo, Imhotep sólo es un hombre... Aunque sea un hombre maldito de más de 3000 años.

-Lo siento. - Vuelve a repetir Jessica mientras se arrodilla junto a él para abrazarle. Él suspira con fuerza mientras le rodea también con sus brazos y apoya la cabeza en su hombro.

-Yo también lo siento... - Murmura vacilante.

**30.**

Imhotep respira lenta y profundamente. Al fin se ha dormido. Jessica le abraza con suavidad, aún incapaz de creer que ese hombre que descansa apoyado sobre su pecho haya sido capaz de tantas muertes y tantas maldades.

Después de que Imhotep se derrumbase llorando desconsolado por la pérdida de su antiguo amor, Jessica le intentó apaciguar con palabras suaves, suplicándole que se calmase. Finalmente, lo consiguió y el hombre cayó en un profundo sopor. Ahora duerme apoyado en ella. Jessica permanece a su lado, vigilando su sueño para que conserve la calma e intente descansar. Puede sentir su respiración profunda y regular, el calor de su cuerpo relajado y los latidos acompasados de un corazón que ha permanecido condenado y maldito durante más de 3000 años... Los recuerdos de la noche de la despedida en el campamento de los Med-jais vuelven a ella y le parece oír la voz del viejo contando la historia de Imhotep y su amada a través del tiempo. Fue entonces cuando la besó Ardeth por primera vez. Siente que los ojos se le humedecen al pensar en el Med-jai y en lo que debe estar sufriendo por ella... ¡Pero debía hacerlo!: Para salvarle a él, a su hermano y a Evelyn... ¡Ojalá hubiese podido hacer algo también por Jonathan!

Se le forma un nudo en la garganta y se remueve ligeramente reprimiendo un sollozo. Debe tranquilizarse, no quiere despertar a Imhotep.

- Siento tu dolor, Ka-Nefér. - Oye que murmura él.

El sacerdote tiene los ojos abiertos y la mira de reojo, aún apoyado sobre ella y rodeando su cintura con los brazos. Jessica se pone en tensión sin poder evitarlo.

-Lamento haberte despertado. - Murmura incómoda.

Él guarda silencio y aún permanece abrazándola unos minutos, antes de apartarse levemente de ella para contemplarla con más detenimiento.

-Hacía más de 3000 años que no tocaba a una mujer... - Reconoce simplemente.- Había olvidado el suave roce de una piel o el dulce sabor de los besos...

Ella no se mueve.

-Dime. - Continúa diciendo él.-¿Puedo besarte otra vez?

Se inclina un poco sobre ella y Jessica puede sentir su cálido aliento en la cara. Asiente levemente pensando en sus amigos, en que debe salvarles... Imhotep le acaricia los brazos con suavidad antes de besarla lentamente. Después de unos segundos se separa de ella suspirando:

-Ese Med-jai tiene mucha suerte, Ka-Nefér...

-Mi nombre es Jessica. - Murmura ella sonriendo levemente.

-Jessica... - Concluye Imhotep asintiendo.

**31.**

Ante las puertas de la estancia de Imhotep, Baal-Seti se pasea con impaciencia... Son muchos los preparativos que realizar para la conquista de Egipto: ¡No hay tiempo que perder! Y mientras él piensa eso, su señor pasa la noche con una zorra extranjera... Pero, ¿por qué ella? ¡Habría apostado el libro de los muertos a que Imhotep elegiría a la otra mujer, como hizo antes! Pero una vez más, se le había ido todo de las manos e Imhotep se había encaprichado de la amante del Med-jai...

Baal sonríe para sus adentros... Bueno, ¡no ha sido tan mala elección después de todo! Está seguro de que esa rata descendiente del Faraón está sufriendo mil tormentos en su corazón en estos momentos, tan sólo de pensar que las manos de Imhotep acariciarían el cuerpo de su amada y que ese cuerpo, que antes había sido suyo, sería poseído por otro... Baal-Seti se lleva la mano a la cara, acariciando lentamente la fina cicatriz.

-Te pudrirás en mil infiernos, Med-jai... - Murmura sonriente.- Si hubiese planeado con más cuidado mi venganza, no habría salido mejor...

Se vuelve hacia las puertas y deja de sonreír: Pronto llegará el día y su señor debería empezar a prepararse para afrontar su destino... ¡El destino de ambos!

**32.**

Jessica se remueve entre sueños, mientras Imhotep la contempla. El sacerdote sonríe y extiende la mano para acariciar con delicadeza su mejilla. Suspira entre soñador y derrotado.

-Si tu no amases a nadie... - Murmura más para sí que para la dormida Jessica.-Ank-Su Namun... ¿Por qué te fuiste? Me siento tan sólo, tan cansado de buscar algo que no hallo... ¿Por qué volver a vivir si no te tengo a mi lado?... Ahora no hay maldiciones que cumplir. Nada me ata a esta tierra que está vacía sin ti... Vuelve a suspirar. Entonces se abre la puerta y entra en la estancia Baal-Seti. Viene él sólo y tras sus pasos las puertas vuelven a cerrarse. Queda de rodillas frente al lecho y baja los ojos, mientras murmura:

-Mi señor... El día ha llegado. ¡Cuándo el disco solar caiga sobre las dunas, serás coronado como nuevo Faraón!

Imhotep le mira frunciendo el ceño antes de murmurar a modo de advertencia:

-Aún queda tiempo para la noche de mi coronación, no te impacientes. Ahora... ¡Fuera! Mi reina aún duerme... ¡Sal de aquí antes de que perturbes su descanso!

Baal-Seti traga saliva y asiente a su pesar, mientras abandona la estancia con helado temor.

Mientras las puertas vuelven a cerrarse tras él, Jessica abre los ojos con lentitud y mira los de Imhotep. Él se inclina para besarla en la frente antes de murmurar:

-Bienvenida al mundo de los vivos, mi reina...

Jessica asiente, mientras se incorpora a medias y mira a su alrededor.

-Me pareció oír a alguien... - Empieza a decir con duda.

-Era Baal-Seti, mi sacerdote... Quiere que me prepare para ser el nuevo Faraón.

Imhotep guarda silencio al notar que ella se encoge.

-¡Es una locura! - Le dice. - ¡El mundo y Egipto ya no son lo que eran! Es absurdo lo que pretende Baal de devolverle su antiguo esplendor a un reino que murió hace siglos. El poder de Egipto ha desaparecido y Baal-Seti lo sabe... ¡Estoy segura de que quiere utilizarte para conseguir poder para sí mismo!

Jessica calla al ver la dureza de los ojos de Imhotep cuando este le replica:

-Egipto nunca debió caer de su trono de gloria... ¡Si hubiese tenido gobernantes fuertes, los dioses les habrían seguido apoyando para que dominasen el mundo!

-Es posible... - Ella asiente a su pesar, antes de seguir hablando. - Pero eso fue hace miles de años, cuando Egipto era aún un Imperio resplandeciente... ¡Mira las ruinas que nos rodean! ¡Nada queda en ellas de esos tiempos antiguos, salvo el polvo de los siglos!... - Hace un gesto casi implorante hacia Imhotep mientras concluye.- No es justo que quieras recuperarlo todo. ¿A cambio de qué?... ¿Del mundo actual? : ¡Mi mundo!...

- ¿Tu mundo es acaso mejor que el mío?... - Murmura Imhotep bajando los ojos pensativo- ¿Acaso ya no hay guerras, ni hambre?...- Ella niega a su pesar. Imhotep sigue hablando mientras se pone de pie.- ¿Entonces por qué no quieres reconocer que ese imperio que desprecias fue el más brillante que existió sobre la tierra?... ¡Y ahora, gracias a los dioses, Egipto resurgirá de ese polvo de los siglos y volverá a dominar el mundo!

Se agacha lentamente para coger la corona y la sostiene entre sus manos, mirándola fijamente.

- El Faraón... - Murmura poniéndola sobre su cabeza. Y después se vuelve hacia Jessica y le tiende la mano abierta.- Y su Reina...

Jessica le mira, casi implorando que no tome esa decisión. Pero él no vacila mientras aún le tiende la mano. Entonces ella baja los ojos y aparta la mirada hacia otro lado. Imhotep traga saliva mientras aparta la mano lentamente y murmura dolorido:

- Ambos hemos tomado nuestra decisión... Me has rechazado por segunda vez.

Su voz tiembla ligeramente y tiene los ojos brillantes. Jessica le mira de reojo mientras siente un renovado temor a lo que le pasará a ella y a los otros, por haberse decantado por esa decisión. Imhotep le da la espalda mientras dice:

-Sea lo que hemos decidido ambos... ¡Si no eres mi reina, no debes permanecer a mi lado! Tú y tus amigos seréis conducidos al desierto y abandonados allí. Si sobrevivís será gracias a los dioses. Y si morís, también será por su voluntad. Yo seguiré cumpliendo la promesa que te hice...

Imhotep guarda silencio. Ella se pone en pié lentamente sintiendo una enorme alegría. Avanza hacia él y le llama. Cuando el sacerdote se vuelve para mirarla, las lágrimas corren por su dolorido rostro. Ella siente un nudo en el estómago y le rodea con los brazos. Después se sorprende a sí misma cuando, como en un sueño, se inclina para besarle en los labios. Imhotep, aunque también confundido, responde a sus labios mientras la abraza con suavidad. Cuando el beso termina, ambos se miran a los ojos.

-Gracias... - Murmura ella.

Él asiente, sujetándola aún como si desease prolongar la despedida.

-Yo...- Dice sin dejar de mirarla.- Ruego a los dioses que sobreviváis...

* * *

_Espero que estéis disfrutando con la historia, aunque me imagino que no esperaríais que se fuese desarrollando así... __  
Aún quedan algunas sorpresas. ¡Continuad atentos!_

_Por cierto, gracias por tus comentarios Valdemar... Como decía aún quedan muchas aventuras hasta el final (como has visto, no todas buenas para nuestros heroes)  
Pero sigue leyendo y me vas diciendo qué te parece. ¡Si cuando llegues al final no te ha gustado me das un tirón de orejas! _

_Un saludo a Ginevre: Me encanta volver a leer todo esto. Casi lo había olvidado, pero gracias a tí, lo he recuperado._

_Una vez más: ¡Gracias a todos los que me están leyendo!_

_Espero que os esté gustando a todos._

_Cirze  
_


	8. Regalos y traiciones

**33.**

Ardeth Bay y a los demás han sido llevados a una estancia lujosa pero no deja de ser una prisión. La puerta cerrada y los soldados que vigilan en el exterior no admiten dudas al respecto.

Evelyn O´Connell permanece sumida en un intranquilo sueño. Se agita mientras murmura cosas incomprensibles. Rick, su marido, la abraza con fuerza intentando protegerla de las pesadillas. Ardeth está sentado un poco alejado de ellos, dándoles la espalda. Totalmente inmóvil.

Ambos han permanecido en total silencio, sintiendo una molesta sensación de temor y rabia.

- Lo ha hecho para salvarlos... - Murmura de pronto Ardeth, sin llegar a mirar a Rick. Por su tono parece al borde de la desesperación. Rick se muerde la lengua para no gritarle que se calle, que no diga eso... ¡Su hermana no puede haber hecho algo tan horrible!... ¿Aunque sea para que sigan vivos? Baja los ojos hacia su esposa y dos pensamientos se forman en su dolorida y confusa mente: ¡Podía haber sido Evy la elegida por el capricho de Imhotep!... ¿Qué sentiría él entonces? O también podría haber muerto en lugar de Jonathan... La abraza con más fuerza al pensar lo cerca que ha estado de perderla. Evelyn en sueños parece reconfortada por este gesto, porque sonríe levemente.

-"Jessica..."- Piensa apretando los ojos humedecidos. Entonces se da cuente de cómo debe sentirse el Med-jai que le da la espalda y ahora vuelve a estar sumido en el más inescrutable silencio.

- Ardeth... - Murmura dirigiéndose a él. Se vuelve apenas, pero Rick puede vislumbrar su rostro pálido y sus ojos doloridos. Parece que soportase el más grande de los dolores. Y tal vez, así es- ¡Jessica lo hace por todos nosotros!- Concluye finalmente Rick, repitiendo casi las palabras dichas antes por el propio Ardeth. Ambos lo saben, pero sigue siendo igual de doloroso para los dos. El ruido de la cerradura les hace volverse.

- Despierta cariño... - Susurra Rick agitando suavemente a Evelyn. Luego se pone en pie junto a Ardeth, para enfrentarse cara a cara con el propio Imhotep.

El sacerdote entra en la estancia vestido con una enjoyada túnica y una corona igualmente valiosa. Tiene un aspecto magnífico. Varios guardias con el cuerpo teñido de dorado le acompañan. Por unos instantes, al entrar en el interior, todos parecen quedarse inmóviles como estatuas. Mirándose. Imhotep estudia el pálido rostro del Med-jai. Sobre todo, sus ojos doloridos... Hasta que finalmente, hace un gesto para señalarles a todos.

-¡Venid conmigo!

Ellos no parecen muy dispuestos a ir a ningún lado sin saber previamente cuáles son los planes.

-¿Dónde está mi hermana?... - Grita Rick señalándole.

-Si venís conmigo, os reuniréis con ella... - Dice Imhotep interpretando las palabras y el gesto del extranjero al tiempo que mira a Ardeth. Este sostiene su mirada antes de volverse a Rick y traducirle lo que ha dicho. O´Connell no se muestra muy convencido. Dirige una mirada de duda al arma de uno de los guardias. Parece una trampa. Luego mira a Ardeth sin decidirse. El Med-jai, por toda respuesta, avanza hacia Imhotep dispuesto a seguirle. Ambos miran a Rick y a Evelyn desde la puerta y con un gesto de fastidio, este pasa el brazo por los hombros de Evy con ademán protector y se dispone a seguirles. Mientras caminan, Ardeth se pone a la altura de Imhotep.

-Si le has hecho algún daño a ella... - Murmura sin mirarle-... no descansaré hasta que acabe contigo y con tu alma.

El sacerdote le dirige una mirada fugaz y contesta al tiempo que niega levemente con la cabeza.

-No será necesario, Med-jai. Ella no ha sufrido daño alguno.

Son conducidos a través del laberinto de pasillos hasta que salen al exterior de la ciudad. Está amaneciendo apenas. La luz del sol, a pesar de que no es muy brillante, les hiere los ojos, acostumbrados al resplandor de las antorchas. Entre los doloridos y llorosos párpados, Ardeth puede distinguir lo que se le antoja un sueño: Jessica corre hacia ellos.

-¡¡Ardeth!!- Grita ella mientras le abraza con fuerza. Él da gracias a los dioses cuando corresponde a sus abrazos y siente su tacto.

-¡Jessica!... - Murmura aliviado. Por fin respira tranquilo.

Rick y Evelyn la abrazan en silencio.

-¿Estás bien?...- Pregunta su hermano dirigiendo una inquieta mirada al silencioso Imhotep, que observa el reencuentro en total inmovilidad. Ella asiente a modo de respuesta y luego se separa de ellos un instante, para acercarse a él.

-Baal-Seti no aprobará esto... - Dice.

Imhotep niega con la cabeza y hace un gesto para señalar la corona.

-Soy el Faraón. Un dios vivo... - Contesta simplemente. Después se vuelve a los sacerdotes que les acompañan.- Conducidles al interior del desierto y abandonadles a su suerte. Proporcionadles dos caballos y una cantimplora. Sus vidas quedan en manos de los dioses...

Después se da la vuelta hacia la ciudad y se dispone a marchar. Jessica le detiene.

-¡Espera, Imhotep!... - Él la mira sin volverse del todo. Ella continúa hablando, señalando la ciudad. -Desconfía de Baal. Y... ¡Gracias!

El antiguo sacerdote asiente levemente, sonriendo a medias. Luego dirige los ojos hacia el silencioso Ardeth Bay.

-Debeís sobrevivir, Med-jai... Cuida de ella y no dejes de amarla nunca.

Tras estas palabras, les da la espalda para penetrar nuevamente en el interior de la semienterrada ciudad de los muertos.

**34.**

Los sacerdotes, siguiendo las órdenes de su señor Imhotep, les dan dos monturas y una cantimplora con agua. Luego les conducen a través de las dunas hasta que las ruinas de Hamunaptra resultan un mero espejismo. Una vez allí, sin dirigirles palabra alguna, les dejan a su suerte y vuelven a la ciudad de los muertos.

Ninguno de los cuatro abre la boca. Permanecen sumidos en un absoluto silencio mientras observan como el polvo levantado por los caballos de los sacerdotes parece disolverse en el aire del desierto como si fuese tan sólo parte de un sueño: Una dolorosa pesadilla en la que ha perdido la vida Jonathan. El sol va alzándose en el cielo. Pronto se hará insoportable el calor.

- Debemos hallar un refugio. -Les recuerda Rick a los demás haciéndoles despertar de su sopor. Ardeth asiente y hace avanzar a su caballo.

- ¡Seguidme! Conozco un oasis... -Siente como Jessica pasa los brazos por su cintura para conservar el equilibrio en la grupa con más facilidad. Ella se echa hacia delante y apoya el cuerpo contra la espalda de Ardeth. Necesita sentir su contacto y no puede evitar un suspiro de alivio. Él sonríe a medias mientras le coge las manos brevemente.

- Olvídate del pasado... Ahora volvemos a estar juntos.

Ella se limita a abrazarle con más fuerza, sin decir nada. Continúan su cabalgata por el desierto interminable, hasta que se acercan poco a poco a una incongruente mancha verde que destaca como una esmeralda entre las dunas de arena: Es el oasis.

Una vez allí, llenan la cantimplora y dan de beber a sus monturas. Luego se acomodan agradecidos bajo la refrescante sombra de las palmeras que les rodean. Alrededor de ese pequeño reducto verde, un abrasador sol abrasador cae sobre la arena. El calor que desprende esta parece elevarse en oleadas gaseosas que desdibujan el contorno de las dunas convirtiendo el desierto en algo peligrosamente irreal y onírico... Pero ellos están a salvo... De momento, al menos.

**35.**

**Interior de Hamunaptra.**

En ese momento, Baal-Seti está siendo informado de la decisión de liberar a los prisioneros tomada por Imhotep. Está rabioso del giro que han tomado los acontecimientos, pero sabe que nada puede hacer... Al menos, por el momento.

-"Aún no..."- Piensa para sí mientras se retuerce las manos con nerviosismo.- "Pero pronto no tendré por que esconderme o temer. Pronto, todos sabrán temerme y respetarme. Pronto Egipto resurgirá... ¡Y será mío!"

Sonríe para sus adentros, mientras acaricia distraídamente las tapas del libro negro de los muertos que está junto a él. A continuación, da la orden a uno de sus sacerdotes:

- Seguid el rastro del Med-jai y de los extranjeros y traedles aquí. Sed prudentes: Imhotep nada debe saber de esto... ¡Aún no! Y no les hagáis daño alguno. Al menos, no más del necesario para traerles a mis pies.

El sacerdote asiente y hace un gesto de sumisión antes de abandonar la sala rápidamente y en silencio, para cumplir su misión.

**36.**

Evelyn está más tranquila ahora que han salido de la ciudad de los muertos, pero la terrible sombra de la muerte de su hermano Jonathan todavía le angustia. Rick permanece a su lado en todo momento, intentando consolarla. Jessica les contempla unos instantes y luego mira por encima de su hombro hacia el desierto que les rodea. A pesar del agobiante calor siente un escalofrío que le hace encogerse. Ardeth Bay coge su mano y la aprieta calurosamente:

- No debes desear volver a Hamunaptra... – Murmura mirándola fijamente.

- Yo no... –Empieza a decir ella. Pero los ojos doloridos de él hacen que guarde silencio. Dirige otro mirada a su hermano y a Evy y luego se pone en pie sin soltar la mano de Ardeth.- Ven conmigo.

Se alejan de Rick y de Evelyn y llegan hasta el borde de las palmeras. Cuando se detienen Jessica dirige los ojos hacia la arena del desierto, hacia el lugar dónde, lejos de allí, vuelve a levantarse la antigua ciudad de Hamunaptra. Aún sujeta la mano de Ardeth cuando se vuelve hacia él para encarar los ojos doloridos del Med-jai. No puede mentirle.

- Debo volver a Hamunaptra. Imhotep está en peligro...

Ardeth tiembla levemente al oírla. Le suelta, retirando su mano con lentitud. Luego baja los ojos mientras murmura:

- ¿Acaso ahora le amas a él?

-¡No! Yo...

- ¿Entonces por qué temes por su vida?

- Ardeth... – Ella avanza hacia él, pero se detiene cuando le mira. Está llorando. Jessica se obliga a seguir hablando a pesar de que tiene un nudo en la garganta. –Imhotep nos ha liberado... ¡Él sabía que tu nos salvarías del desierto!...

Ardeth hace un gesto con la mano para que ella guarde silencio.

-¿Cuál ha sido el precio de nuestras vidas?...- Consigue decir con voz rasposa. Luego le da la espalda sollozando- Él te hizo suya... ¿Fue entonces cuando le pediste que nos dejara ir?

Jessica siente que ella misma está llorando cuando avanza hacia él lentamente. Pone las manos sobre sus hombros y se apoya contra él, como para sentir los latidos de su corazón. Nota que él se estremece al tenerla tan cerca.

- Imhotep no me hizo suya... –Murmura en su oído- Le dije que te amaba Ardeth Bay... Tanto cómo él amó una vez a Ank-Su Namun. Y le pedí que no me convirtiese en un ser tan desdichado como lo fue ella, al ser obligada a permanecer junto a Seti en su lecho, cuando realmente su corazón pertenecía a otro.

Ardeth se volvió y le rodeó la cintura con los brazos mientras continuaba escuchándola con atención.

- Imhotep me ofreció que fuese su reina y yo lo rechacé... ¿Cómo podría aceptar nada que me alejase de dónde está mi corazón?...- Diciendo esto, abraza a Ardeth y apoya la cabeza en su pecho. Él cierra los ojos, apretándola con fuerza contra sí.

- ¡No me rechaces, Ardeth!...- Continua ella – Sabes que soy tuya para siempre... ¡Por eso Imhotep nos liberó! Él adivinó que yo jamás te dejaría de amar...

-¡Oh, Jessica!... ¿Cómo he podido dudar?

Ardeth la mira sonriendo, mientras ella le besa en los labios con lentitud. Él responde a sus besos y le acaricia el pelo suavemente. Finalmente, ella se aparta un poco de él y se vuelve hacia la arena del desierto:

- Per ahora presiento que Imhotep corre un gran peligro.- Se gira hacia Ardeth para mirarle- Baal-Seti no quiere coronarle como nuevo Faraón. Le ha engañado... ¡Debo volver para avisarle! ¡Para intentar detener a Baal!... No lo hago sólo por Imhotep, ¡lo hago por todos! ¿O crees que Baal se detendrá aquí?... Debo hacerlo por nosotros, por mi hermano y por Evy... Y por Jonathan...

El tono de Jessica es casi implorante: Desea con todas sus fuerzas que Ardeth la comprenda. Permanece expectante, hasta que los ojos del Med-jai se vuelven hacia el desierto y termina asintiendo.

- ¡Iré contigo!... No quiero volver a perderte.

Jessica sonríe con alegría, mientras se arroja a sus brazos y le besa apasionadamente.

**37.**

Rick O´Connell no quiere dar crédito a sus oídos... Jessica y Ardeth acaban de comunicarle sus intenciones de volver a Hamunaptra para prevenir a Imhotep de la traición de Baal-Seti.

-¡Es una locura! ¡Jonathan ha perdido la vida en ese condenado lugar y nosotros hemos estado a punto!... ¡No voy a dejar que vuelvas allí! ¡Y menos para salvar la vida de ese maldito Imhotep!...

Rick es tajante cuando se acerca a su hermana haciendo un gesto de advertencia. Pero ella no es tan fácil de convencer:

- Iré, Rick. Aunque intentes detenerme... No te servirá de nada negarte, gritar o maldecir. No puedo abandonar a Imhotep y permitir que Baal-Seti se salga con la suya. ¡Debemos detenerle antes de que utilice a Imhotep para incrementar su propio poder!...

Rick tampoco se deja convencer y va a continuar hablando en contra de semejante plan, pero Ardeth Bay le interrumpe con un gesto.

- La decisión ha sido tomada ya, aunque no nos guste ni a tí ni a mí... Iré con Jessica y la protegeré con mi vida. – Mira a Jessica de reojo, que asiente levemente mientras le sonríe. Rick les contempla un instante antes de maldecir.

- ¿Y qué se supone que debemos hacer nosotros mientras tanto?- Grita sintiéndose de pronto inútil. Su hermana le mira fijamente, pero es Ardeth el que le responde:

- Debéis llegar hasta dónde está mi gente y contarles el peligro que corremos. Ellos os ayudarán y a nosotros también...

-¿Por qué no vamos todos juntos a pedirles ayuda?... –Interviene de pronto Evy, poniéndose en pie y avanzando hacia ellos vacilante. Tiene los ojos enrojecidos y la mirada implorante: Ha visto morir a su hermano y no desea que Jessica o Ardeth Bay sean las próximas víctimas de esa locura en la que de repente se han visto inmersos. Jessica asiente levemente antes de coger sus manos con fuerza a modo de apoyo.

- Sería tarde si esperásemos... Debemos advertir a Imhotep antes de que se celebre la coronación. Sea lo que sea lo que planea Baal, sin duda ese es el momento en que lo hará... ¡Debemos detenerle o Imhotep será sólo su primera víctima!

Evelyn nota que las lágrimas corren otra vez por sus mejillas mientras asiente. Jessica le abraza con fuerza, esforzándose por no llorar a su vez, mientras murmura tragando saliva:

- Siento tanto lo de Jonh... ¡Baal pagará por ello!

Cuando finalmente se aparta de Evy, le dirige una mirada a su hermano que permanece aún con el ceño fruncido.

-¡Deséame suerte Rick!... Es posible que sea la última vez que nos veamos.

Le falla la voz y no puede seguir hablando. Rick niega con la cabeza mientras dice:

-¡Eres una maldita cabezota!... ¿Siempre te sales con la tuya?

Luego avanza hacia ella y la abraza fuertemente mientras continúa hablando:

- ¡Júrame que volveremos a vernos pronto, hermanita!

Jessica traga saliva antes de responder, procurando sonar convincente en su promesa:

- Nos veremos pronto, Rick. Lo prometo.

Ya están hechas las despedidas. Ardeth Bay se vuelve para coger la cantimplora de su montura y se la tiende a Rick.

- Debéis ir en la dirección de la puesta de sol durante aproximadamente dos horas. Allí encontraréis a los vigías de mi tribu. Ellos os conducirán al campamento. Contadles lo sucedido en Hamunaptra. ¡Necesitaremos toda la ayuda posible allí!

El americano asiente mientras coge la cantimplora. Luego le tiende la mano al Med-jai y Ardeth se la estrecha con fuerza mientras sonríe agradecido. El tono de Rick es cálido cuando dice:

- Sé que dejo a Jessica en buenas manos, amigo... ¡Suerte!

Ardeth asiente.

-¡Qué los dioses os protejan!... Que nos protejan a todos...

Después de esto, monta en el caballo, con Jessica tras él, y ambos se dirigen de vuelta a la peligrosa ciudad de los muertos. Rick y Evy observan cómo se alejan y no pueden evitar un escalofrío. ¿Saldrán de esta? Unos segundos después Evelyn pone su mano en el hombro de su esposo y le hace un gesto de ánimo.

- Debemos cumplir nuestra parte. –Ha sufrido mucho y ha perdido mucho, pero aún no está dispuesta a rendirse. Por eso se enamoró de ella... Rick la abraza brevemente antes de que ambos monten en el otro caballo y abandonen la protección del oasis en dirección opuesta a la tomada por Jessica y Ardeth.

**38.**

Jessica observa con cierto temor a los siete sacerdotes armados que les rodean. ¿Acaso les ha traicionado Imhotep?... ¡No! Sin duda es cosa de Baal-Seti. Estos sacerdotes no tienen la piel teñida de dorado como los que les sacaron de Hamunaptra por orden de Imhotep.

Ardeth retrocede mirando a su alrededor y alza las manos en un gesto que aúna defensa y ataque, aunque sabe que es inútil enfrentarse a ellos ya que están armados y son superiores numéricamente.

El caballo en el que cabalgaban ha sido derribado con flechas y ahora se desangra lentamente, muerto sobre la arena. El rastro de la muerte ha atraído a los buitres, que sobrevuelan sobre sus cabezas trazando amplios círculos en el cielo sin nubes. Están esperando nuevas víctimas o más intimidad para empezar su festín.

Jessica mira desesperada a su alrededor, intentando hallar una forma de escapar. Ante ella, Ardeth no parece dispuesto a rendirse pacíficamente. Uno de los sacerdotes habla amenazadoramente:

-¡Tengo órdenes de llevaros de vuelta a Hamunaptra con vida!... No os resistáis y no resultaréis heridos.

Jessica que ha entendido las palabras del hombre a la perfección, coge a Ardeth por el brazo para detenerle. Se acerca a él para hablarle sin que les oigan

- Debemos rendirnos... ¡Son demasiados! Además, puede ser una forma de entrar en la ciudad de los muertos...

-¿Cómo prisioneros?...- Ardeth no está muy convencido- No podremos llegar hasta Imhotep así...

- ¡Pero al menos seguiremos vivos! –Termina ella dirigiéndole una significativa mirada.

Finalmente el Med-jai asiente y ambos levantan los brazos para indicar que no presentaran resistencia.

-¡Atadles y amordazadles! - Ordena el sacerdote. -Después envolvedles en las telas y ocultadles sobre las monturas. ¡Imhotep no debe verles!

Los otros se apresuran en cumplir sus órdenes y atan con fuerza a Ardeth y a Jessica. Luego les cubren la boca con telas y les amordazan con ellas. Mientras hacen esto el sacerdote al mando vuelve a hablar.

-Faltan dos prisioneros más... Un hombre y una mujer. Debemos llevarlos a la presencia de Baal-Seti. ¡Seguid sus huellas y traedles a Hamunaptra!- Luego mira a Jessica y a Ardeth y sonríe desagradablemente- Vosotros debéis guardar silencio y permanecer inmóviles...

Aún ríe cuando se acerca a ellos y propina un fuerte golpe a Ardeth que le deja inconsciente.

-Así estaré segura de que me obedecéis y no hacéis ninguna tontería. - Murmura.

Jessica se retuerce mientras intenta desatarse y gritar con todas sus fuerzas. Sabe que es inútil, pero daría lo que fuese para ser capaz de devolverle su golpe al sacerdote o tan siquiera por no llevar la mordaza y poder insultarle... Sus vanos intentos son rápidamente detenidos por un fuerte golpe que también le hace caer en la inconsciencia.

**39.**

Lo siguiente que pueden ver Ardeth y Jessica es la repulsiva sonrisa que cubre el rostro de Baal-Seti. Les obligan a permanecer de rodillas ante él y este les observa triunfante, mientras escucha de la boca del sacerdote que les ha traído prisioneros que pronto tendrá ante él a Rick O´Connell y a su esposa. Baal-Seti asiente y sonríe más ampliamente si cabe, cuando ordena a los sacerdotes que le dejen sólo con los prisioneros.

-Nos volvemos a ver, Med-jai... - Murmura agachándose hacia él. Ardeth hace un gesto feroz, pero nada más le es posible atado y amordazado como está. Después Baal se vuelve hacia Jessica.- Me pregunto por qué ibais a volver aquí... ¿Tal vez queríais recuperar el cadáver de vuestro amigo?...

Avanza la mano hasta la cara de ella y la acaricia lentamente antes de seguir hablando:

- ¿O tal vez hay algo más que te ata a este lugar?... ¿Imhotep?

Ella permanece inmóvil. Por supuesto, Baal-Seti no necesita su respuesta como deja claro al continuar hablándoles.

- El futuro Faraón será coronado esta noche y no podréis impedirlo... De hecho, me ayudaréis en mis planes.

Se vuelve lentamente hacia ellos, sonriendo fríamente.

- Volviendo aquí sólo estáis facilitando que se cumpla mi destino... Y el de Imhotep.

**40.**

El sol está alto en el cielo cuando los jinetes armados emergen de las dunas y emprenden la persecución de O´Connell y de Evelyn. La montura de ellos, doblemente cargada con el peso de ambos y cansada además por la agotadora carrera, empieza a perder ventaja rápidamente. Rick puede ver las fieras caras de sus perseguidores al echar un fugaz vistazo a su espalda. Parece que no van a tener oportunidad de escapar esta vez. O´Connell se lleva las manos al cinto en un acto reflejo y suelta una maldición: Cuando les liberaron de Hamunaptra no les dieron revólveres. Están desarmados.

Pero sus perseguidores no lo están. Un disparo, que rebota en una roca cercana soltando una lluvia de esquirlas, basta para recordárselo.

"Daría todo el oro que poseo por tener un arma". Se sorprende así mismo, pensando sombrío. De nada le sirve ser un hombre rico en estas circunstancias. Hace maniobrar al caballo entre los pedruscos que cubren el cañón de roca hacia dónde su alocada carrera les ha llevado. Evelyn a su espalda, se agarra con fuerza a él para no caer.

-¿Qué podemos hacer, Rick?...- Grita angustiada en su oído. -¡Nos están alcanzando!...

Él no tiene ni idea de qué responder.

- Demonios... - Murmura para sí angustiado – He salido de cosas peores, pero no creo que ahora tenga tanta suerte... ¡Sería un milagro!

Oye un agudo grito que parece el de un halcón. Y al mismo tiempo, un estruendo atronador rebota creando ecos en las paredes de rocas. Ha sido un disparo. Pero en lugar de herirles a ellos, la bala alcanza a uno de los sacerdotes haciéndole caer de la montura. Oyen unos gritos sobre ellos y apenas alzan los ojos, reconocen las vestiduras oscuras de los Med-jais... ¡La tribu de Ardeth Bay les ha encontrado!

**41.**

La estancia de Imhotep permanece sumida aún en una cálida penumbra. El futuro Faraón permanece arrodillado e inmóvil frente al trono, dónde descansa la corona de oro. Imhotep tiene los ojos cerrados y tiembla levemente, como si le consumiese la fiebre. A sus espaldas se abren las puertas y entra la figura de su sacerdote, Baal-Seti. Las puertas vuelven a cerrarse tras él y avanza con deliberada lentitud hasta colocarse junto a Imhotep.

-Ha llegado ya el momento, mi señor.

Nada le pregunta ni le echa en cara sobre los prisioneros y su liberación, advierte Imhotep sin volverse hacia él. Baal continúa hablando.

-Debes prepararte para ser el nuevo Faraón. Tú despertarás la grandeza olvidada de un antiguo reino... ¡Serás el dios vivo de un Egipto que resurgirá dorado y poderoso!... ¡Tú, que has vuelto de la muerte, harás resucitar a Egipto de la muerte de los siglos!

El antiguo sacerdote asiente apenas ante sus palabras. Luego, con un terrible esfuerzo se pone en pie y avanza hacia el trono para coger la corona. Finalmente se la pone sobre su cabeza y Baal-Seti, arrodillado ante él como está, no puede evitar una sonrisa triunfal que oculta bajando el rostro para que Imhotep no pueda verla. ¡Pronto se cumplirá su destino!... Gracias a Imhotep, Egipto resurgirá nuevamente.

Pero el nuevo faraón será él: Baal-Seti.


	9. La ceremonia final

**42.**

En la sala ceremonial nuevamente arden todas las antorchas. Los braseros desprenden humos dulzones, aromatizados por las sustancias y hierbas que los sacerdotes queman en ellos. El fango negruzco del estanque reluce quieto y sobre la mesa ceremonial junto a él, descansa momificado y envuelto en un lienzo de lino, el cadáver que un día fue Jonathan... Puesto que ha sido un sacrificio humano sus órganos no han sido extraídos: El alma atormentada vagará eternamente por el otro mundo, sin hallar descanso alguno...

Baal-Seti lleva ropas ceremoniales y un complicado collar de oro. Entra en la estancia portando entre sus manos el negro libro de los muertos abierto. Ha cubierto toda su piel con pintura dorada trazando sobre ella con khol signos jeroglíficos que le cubren las manos, brazos y rostro. Tras él vienen caminando lentamente 6 sacerdotes con la piel dorada que sostienen lanzas rituales y les siguen cuatro gigantescos hombres vestidos con antiguas corazas de guerreros. Son ellos los que portan el trono en el que se sienta la impresionante figura del futuro Faraón: Imhotep.

Viste túnica y corona regias y lleva en sus manos, cruzados sobre el pecho, el cetro y el látigo que le designan como monarca.

Los cánticos de los sacerdotes y sus gestos de respeto y humillación ante su señor, acompañan el avance de la comitiva hasta el altar de ceremonias.

Los soldados que llevan el trono dorado lo depositan lentamente ante el altar, e Imhotep desciende con lentitud de él. El antiguo sacerdote egipcio se alza poderoso ante aquellos que murmuran su nombre y le rinden homenaje. Precedido por Baal-Seti, avanza y se detiene ante el altar. Entonces, levanta las manos y todos los presentes enmudecen. Un silencio expectante inunda la gigantesca sala subterránea. La voz de Seti parece retumbar en las paredes cuando habla:

- Gran señor... Aquél que colaboró en tu destrucción una vez, ha dado su vida para traerte de vuelta, de entre los muertos hasta nosotros... Ahora debe ser completada la ceremonia. ¡Y él ocupará tu lugar en el reino subterráneo de aquí a la eternidad de los dioses!...

-Sea... - asiente el antiguo egipcio.

Los sacerdotes que llevaban las lanzas avanzan ante Imhotep y Baal. A modo de porteadores las extienden y el cuerpo inerte y vendado de Jonathan es depositado sobre ellas. Los cánticos les acompañan cuando avanzan hacia el estanque y arrojan en él la carga funeraria. El fango oscuro se la va tragando lentamente, hasta que desaparece y su superficie vuelve a quedarse completamente inmóvil. Baal se vuelve hacia su señor:

-¡Ha sido completada la ceremonia, mi señor!... El sacrificio se ha realizado en su totalidad y el alma de ese infiel ha dejado el mundo de los vivos para sustituir a la vuestra en el inframundo... ¡Los dioses ya están satisfechos!

Todos prorrumpen en vítores. Imhotep le contempla muy serio, mientras asiente con gravedad. Baal Seti sonríe abiertamente antes de continuar hablando.

- Ahora Egipto resurgirá con un nuevo faraón a su cabeza... ¡Imhotep!

Los gritos de los sacerdotes se elevan hasta que retumban en las paredes de la sala de manera espectacular. Imhotep baja los ojos hacia el cetro que sostiene y sonríe con pesadumbre... Lleva siglos soñando con ese momento, pero no está a su lado quién había elegido para compartirlo. La voz de Baal le despierta de sus ensueños:

- Mi señor Imhotep. Ahora que Egipto tiene un nuevo faraón, necesitará una reina...

Imhotep le mira sorprendido, mientras el eco de sus palabras retumba apagándose lentamente. Baal alza la mano y señala a unos sacerdotes que han empezado a avanzar hacia el altar desde un lugar oscuro de la sala de ceremonias. Transportan un antiguo sarcófago que depositan a los pies del nuevo faraón. Imhotep sabe perfectamente lo que contiene el sarcófago, incluso antes de que la tapa sea levantada.

- ANK-SU NAMUN... - El nombre de su antigua amante no llega a ser pronunciado, pero sus labios lo forman lentamente, con temor. Es Baal-Seti el que lo dice en alto, a modo de grito triunfal que todos aclaman.

-La reina Ank-Su Namun, tu consorte...

El silencio parece retumbar en los oídos del aturdido Imhotep cuando Baal levanta ambas manos para exigir a los congregados que callen. Sigue hablando entonces.

- Y ahora, mi señor... -Sube unos escalones para situarse junto a él. - Gracias a los antiguos dioses de Egipto tu reina volverá a la vida... ¡Traed al sacrificio humano!

Imhotep no le presta atención, sólo tiene ojos para contemplar, entre horrorizado y fascinado, los destrozados restos que hace tanto tiempo fueron la momia de su amada Ank-Su Namun: La mujer por la que tres mil años antes, había sido capaz de condenar su alma... ¡Por toda la eternidad! Cuando alguien grita su nombre alza los ojos sorprendido: ¡Es Jessica, a la que dos sacerdotes de piel dorada arrastran a empujones hacia el altar!...

- Ka-nefér... Jessica?... - Imhotep la mira incrédulo. -¿Qué…

-¡No te dejes convencer por Baal!... ¡Quiere engañarte! ¡¡No le escuches!!... Grita Jessica con todas sus fuerzas, aún intentando liberarse. Baal-Seti sonríe fríamente mientras se dirige a su señor.

-No hagáis caso de lo que dice esta traidora, mi Faraón... Ella no quiso ser vuestra reina, pero ahora os servirá para recuperar a vuestra amada Ank-Su Namun... Su muerte dará la vida a Ank-Su Namun... ¡Con su sacrificio Egipto recuperará a la reina que debió tener!... Vos la recuperaréis…

Imhotep permanece completamente inmóvil, sin saber qué hacer: Se siente confuso, mareado, como si caminase en las sombras de un sueño... Apenas puede pensar con claridad. Ante él ve a la que fuera antes su amada Ank-Su Namun... Y también ve a Jessica, la extranjera de lejanas tierras: Pero, ¿Qué hace ella aquí?... Contempla también el frío rostro sonriente de su sacerdote Baal-Seti y al tiempo, nota como este pone entre sus manos un afilado puñal. Los sacerdotes arrastran a Jessica, hasta casi arrojarla a los pies de Imhotep.

-Mata a esta insignificante extrangera y tu reina vivirá otra vez... - Baal-Seti sujeta fuertemente las manos de Imhotep, moviéndolas sin encontrar resistencia por su parte, hasta que roza con el puñal el cuello de Jessica. Ella permanece inmovilizada por los sacerdotes, contemplando con rabia y miedo la vacía expresión de Imhotep, rogándole desesperada que escuche sus advertencias y que no se deje engañar por Baal.

-¡Ank-Su Namun volverá a vivir!... - Susurra venenoso Baal-Seti en su oído, al notar que Imhotep duda... El puñal resplandece frío contra la piel de ella, mientras respira profundamente. Jessica toma aire y ruega para que no le falle la voz al dirigirse nuevamente a Imhotep. No deja de mirarle a los ojos:

-Imhotep, por favor... ¡Mírame!... Moriría si con ello Ank-Su Namun volviese a ti... ¡Pero no será así! Baal sólo quiere engañarte, utilizarte para deshacerse de mí... ¡Es una trampa!

El nuevo Faraón alza los ojos del puñal y le sostiene la mirada. Sus pupilas están brillantes. El puñal vuelve a temblar en sus manos. Finalmente, desciende su mirada a los restos de Ank-Su Namun y extiende una de sus manos hacia ella, anhelante...

-Mi reina... - Murmura. Después coge el puñal con ambas manos y contempla a Jessica: Parece que estuviese muy lejos de ella...

- Por... Por favor, Imhotep... - Consigue decir la joven antes de quedarse sin fuerzas para seguir hablándole. Siente deseos de llorar de rabia. Posiblemente haya llegado el final y, definitivamente, Baal ha conseguido la victoria... Cierra los ojos, apretándolos con fuerza y se concentra en un recuerdo: Ardeth, que va a contemplar su muerte sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo...

Baal, sin embargo, sonríe. Aunque sus pensamientos son también para el Med-jai. Alza la mirada y busca los ojos de su odiado oponente. Ardeth Bay permanece aún atado y amordazado. Ha intentado soltarse con todas sus fuerzas, ha intentado gritar para que se detengan, lo ha intentado con toda su alma, pero ha sido todo inútil... Los guardias le han golpeado duramente. Contempla la ceremonia sin poder intervenir: La muerte de la mujer que ama, el triunfo de Baal-Seti... ¡TODO ESTÁ PERDIDO!...

-¡NO!... No puedo... - Murmura Imhotep mientras aparta el puñal lentamente y lo arroja al suelo, a los pies de Baal. Este, como si fuese una serpiente venenosa, actúa con sorprendente rapidez.

-Mi señor... Tu amada resurgirá de la tumba como tú lo has hecho... Estaréis nuevamente juntos. ¿¡Qué importa la vida de una zorra extranjera si gracias a ella cumplirás la promesa que le hiciste a tu princesa hace más de 3000 años!?...

Imhotep le dirige una mirada agónica que hace sonreír a Baal: ¡Sabe que aún puede conseguirlo!... Aún puede conseguir que Imhotep mate a esa condenada extranjera. ¡Y luego el Med-jai será cosa suya!: Después de acabar con su alma, torturará su cuerpo y, luego, quizá lo mate... Sigue hablando al Faraón, para no perder terreno:

-¡Si, mi señor!... Por fin cumplirás tu promesa de resucitarla... ¡¡Después de más de 3000 años el alma de Ank-Su Namun podrá descansar en paz, junto a ti!!

Mientras se apaga el eco de sus palabras, Baal se agacha para recoger el puñal y tendérselo a Imhotep. Tras un momento de duda, él lo recoge y mira brevemente a Jessica. Ella dirige los ojos a Baal, mientras le espeta furiosa:

- ¡Bastardo embustero!... Juegas con sentimientos sagrados para conseguir tu objetivo... ¡Mereces algo peor que la muerte!

Imhotep parece ajeno a cuanto le rodea cuando se acerca a ella, puñal en mano.

-Ank-Su Namun vivirá... - Murmura simplemente.

"Eso espero", piensa ella en el último instante cuando él alza el puñal. Baal-Seti abre el libro de los muertos con mirada triunfal y se dispone a leer el antiguo hechizo para que regrese a la vida la consorte del faraón Seti... ¡Con Ank-Su Namun cerca, será mucho más facil controlar a Imhotep y hacerse con el poder!, piensa para sí, sin poder evitar una sonrisa cruel.

Entonces todas las antorchas de la sala se agitan misteriosamente y las puertas de la sala ritual se abren de par en par, para franquear el paso a los guerreros Med-jai...


	10. Enfrentamiento con la muerte

**43.**

Rick O´Connel entra en la sala ceremonial disparando como un demonio, mientras busca con la mirada a su hermana y a Ardeth, deseando con todas sus fuerzas no haber tardado demasiado en venir a rescatarlos. -¡¡Jessica!!...- Grita cuando la ve inmovilizada de rodillas frente a Imhotep. El sacerdote aún sostiene ante ella el puñal. Rick alza su revólver mientras se acerca corriendo a ellos- ¡Apártate de él, Jessica!... Voy a mandarle de una vez por todas dónde tiene que estar... ¡Vete al infierno, maldito sacerdote!... -¡No, Rick! – Jessica se incorpora empujando a los sorprendidos guardias que la agarran y se planta delante de Imhotep.- ¡No lo hagas!... Por unos momentos, el decidido Rick se queda inmóvil y sorprendido, hasta que su hermana le avisa: -¡Cuidado a tu espalda!... Gracias a la advertencia, O´Connell esquiva una estocada mortal y le pone la zancadilla al desprevenido sacerdote que se disponía a acabar con él. Hace morder el polvo a otro par de sacerdotes y rueda por el suelo esquivando unos cuantos golpes más. Apenas se pone en pie, intenta acercarse a su hermana mascullando maldiciones. Ella se ha vuelto hacia el silencioso nuevo Faraón.

-No te dejes engañar por Baal, Imhotep... ¡Por favor! - Murmura ansiosa de captar su atención antes de que sea demasiado tarde-Baal-Seti no busca el poder de Egipto, tan sólo el suyo propio... ¡Debes escucharme!...

Imhotep contempla brevemente los restos de la que amó más que a su vida y luego alza los ojos para sostenerle la mirada a Jessica, a la que casi ha matado para poder recuperar a su amor inmortal. Asiente con gravedad y luego utiliza el puñal de sacrificios para cortar las ligaduras de sus muñecas. Ella le mira fijamente antes de abrazarle.

-Oh, Imhotep... ¡Gracias!. Murmura

-¿Qué demonios?...- Rick ha llegado junto a ellos y les contempla incrédulo sin saber muy bien qué hacer, pero vuelve a apuntar a Imhotep cuando este alza el puñal de sacrificios. Sin embargo, el recién nombrado Faraón ni siquiera le contempla cuando lo deja caer a sus pies y abraza con más fuerza a Jessica.

-Mi reina Ank-Su Namun ya no pertenece a este mundo... ¡Y yo tampoco!- Murmura aferrándose a ella como si no tuviese fuerzas para sostenerse en pie. Jessica tiene los ojos llorosos cuando mira a su hermano.

- Imhotep es sólo una víctima más de esta locura... ¡Es a Baal-Seti al que debemos detener!

Mientras, los sacerdotes han ido cayendo o se han rendido... Y poco a poco el breve y violento enfrentamiento contra los Med-jais llega a su fin con la victoria aplastante de estos últimos. Ardeth Bay, que ha sido liberado por sus hombres, contempla a los derrotados sacerdotes y hace un gesto para que todos se detengan: ¡Han vencido!...

Apenas es consciente de esto, se vuelve con ansiedad buscando los ojos de Jessica.

Aún abrazando con calidez al nombrado Faraón Imhotep, ella le devuelve la mirada junto con una cansada sonrisa.

Sin embargo es la calma que precede a la tormenta...

Profundas palabras dichas en egipcio antiguo parecen elevarse y enredarse en cada una de las columnas de la sala ceremonial. Ardeth siente que la sangre se le congela en las venas cuando reconoce la voz de Baal...

Olvidado por todos cuando empezó el enfrentamiento entre los sacerdotes y los Med-jais, Baal-Seti se refugió detrás de una columna, llevando con él en su breve huida el libro negro de los muertos. En sus páginas encuentra la venganza contra sus enemigos y ahora eleva palabras a su dios Anubis, esperando que el chacal de los muertos egipcios se digne escucharle. Y claro está, gracias a los antiguos hechizos del libro negro, el Dios egipcio no hace oídos sordos a su más terrible servidor...

-Escucha mi súplica gran chacal Anubis. Escucha la maldición que lanzo como veneno contra mis impíos enemigos... Dame el poder para ordenar a los muertos que se levanten de sus sueños de muerte y que vuelvan a caminar en este mundo con el poder de mis palabras que son la tuyas... ¡¡Anubis, señor de los muertos, dame tu poder!!

El silencio retumba entonces y todos pueden oír con claridad el propio sonido de sus latidos como si fuese el de una imparable avalancha. Poco a poco, como si de un rugido de animal se tratase, las palabras del hechizo de Anubis se van elevando de tono y van cobrando fuerza en la boca de Seti.

-...¡Oídme, hijos de Anubis, señor de los muertos!... Oíd mis órdenes que son las suyas. Alzaos para proteger a aquél cuya voluntad es vuestra guía. ¡Alzaos y obedecedme!...

Baal ha salido al descubierto mientras pronuncia las últimas palabras de su hechizo y extiende la mano libre, al tiempo que sostiene firmemente con la otra el libro abierto de los muertos. Del estanque de negro fango, abierto en mitad de la estancia, parece surgir de repente una espesa niebla gris azulada, que va cubriendo poco a poco el suelo de la sala donde yacen tirados y desmadejados los recientes cadáveres de Sacerdotes y Med-jais. Estos parecen agitarse levemente, como si sus rígidos miembros fuesen recorridos por convulsiones cada vez más violentas y se van poniendo poco a poco en pie, mientras sus ojos vacíos de expresión se abren otra vez a una parodia de vida en muerte... Pero ahora sólo son marionetas, los títeres de Anubis a las órdenes de su servidor: Baal-Seti...

Todos los vivos contemplan con estupefacción y horror el dantesco espectáculo. Jessica le da la espalda a Imhotep mientras mira asustada a su alrededor. Pero de pronto, nota que el antiguo sacerdote se estremece y le oye murmurar el nombre de alguien que murió hace mucho, mucho tiempo...

-Ank-Su Namun...

Se vuelve un instante para contemplar los ojos aterrados y doloridos de Imhotep. Después, con un desagradable escalofrío, dirige la mirada hacia dónde momentos antes yacía inmóvil la destrozada momia de la antigua princesa egipcia: Por supuesto, ella también se ha levantado...

**44.**

La antigua amante de Imhotep murió por amor. Por amor mató y por ese mismo sentimiento fue condenada. Se enamoró del hombre equivocado: Cuando según los dioses su corazón había de pertenecer al Faraón Seti, ella amó con todas sus fuerzas al sacerdote Imhotep.Y él la amó a ella. Ambos mataron y fueron condenados por amor... Pero no es el amor lo que ha hecho levantarse nuevamente de su tumba a lo que hoy queda de la antigua princesa egipcia...

Uno de los brazos de la destrozada momia, ha quedado inerte y separado del tronco en el interior del sarcófago. A través del torturado cadáver puede verse el resplandor de las antorchas a su espalda. Sin embargo, se ha puesto en pie. En cierto modo, Ank-Su Namun vuelve a vivir... ¡Anubis la ha traído desde la muerte, como a los demás!

Las cuencas vacías de la antigua princesa se dirigen al que fue su amante y por un breve y terrible instante, la calavera cubierta de fina piel momificada parece sonreirle. Detrás de Jessica, Imhotep tiembla violentamente mientras levanta a medias los brazos hacia ella.

-Ank-Su Namun... - Murmura. La sala está sumida en un silencio tan profundo, que resuena el nombre en todos los oídos como si fuese un grito. Pero esa momia no puede hablar. La lengua se convirtió en polvo hace siglos, después de que le fuese arrancada al ser momificada... Sin embargo, lo que queda entero de la antigua princesa egipcia, sí que puede moverse: Como si parodiase a su antiguo amante, la momia alza su único brazo y lo extiende hacia él... Y luego grita.

Un chillido agudo e inhumano, desagradable y terrible, al que se van uniendo poco a poco todos los demás muertos vueltos a la vida. El estruendo retumba en la sala ceremonial hasta el punto en que parece que Hamunaptra va a volver a hundirse en las arenas del desierto.

-¡Dios Santo!...– No es la primera vez que O´Connell desea ser más creyente desde que renunció a su luna de miel, pero sin duda esta podría ser la última. Tan sólo le queda el relativo consuelo de haber logrado que Evelyn olvidase su pretensión de volver a Hamunaptra con él y los Med-Jais, cuando acudían al rescate de Jessica y de Ardeth... ¡¡Si su mujer estuviese contemplando esa pesadilla ahora, él se volvería loco!! De hecho, tal vez ya lo esté...

Mientras, Baal sonríe con frialdad contemplando la estancia desde arriba, junto a la estatua del dios chacal Anubis. Sostiene el libro como si fuese su cetro. Es el bastón de mando con el que dirigirá a sus ejércitos de muertos, los ejércitos de Anubis... Y la primera batalla está ganada antes de empezar. Carraspea levemente antes de volver a hablar, quiere disfrutar lo posible paladeando el temor de sus enemigos antes de asesinarles...

-¡¡ACABAD CON TODOS ELLOS!!!...- Grita estrechando los ojos.

Los muertos revividos detienen al instante su grito y parecen jadear, mientras se ponen en marcha para acatar las órdenes dadas.

-¡¡No os dejéis atrapar!!!- Grita Ardeth desesperado, mientras oye que O´Connell sugiere algo parecido. El americano se agacha con rapidez agarrando una espada y mantiene con ella a raya a los enemigos más próximos. Algunos sacerdotes que se habían rendido y habían sido desarmados, son las presas más fáciles. Los gritos de terror de estos acaban tan pronto como se rompen sus cuellos. Los muertos no hacen distinción alguna... Su señor Baal no lo ha indicado. Este sonríe con frialdad: Le servirán mejor así, tendrá la completa garantía de que jamás le fallarán... Apenas caen inmóviles al suelo, sus miembros rígidos se convulsionan y vuelven a una muerte en vida para unirse a sus verdugos. Además, los muertos también tienen armas y las utilizan con una rabia mortal.

Ardeth Bay golpea con una lanza a dos que fueron antiguos guerreros suyos, pero es difícil matar a un muerto y si no pueden matarlos, ¿cómo podrán detenerlos?...

-¡Son demasiados!... –Grita mirando hacia O´Connell. Después se vuelve hacia algunos Med-Jais que resisten junto a él a duras penas- ¡¡No dejéis que os toquen!!

Al retroceder para esquivar una estocada, casi pierde pie y se ve obligado a hacer frente de rodillas el siguiente ataque. Intenta recuperar ventaja poniéndose nuevamente en pie, pero una fría mano sin vida le agarra con fuerza el tobillo haciéndole tropezar otra vez. Desesperado suelta una estocada sin mirar. Corta el brazo, pero la mano le sigue sujetando. Ardeth se ve obligado a agacharse entonces para intentar librarse de ella y por eso no se percata de un sacerdote que se le acerca con la intención de convertirle en un compañero de filas. O´Connell si le ve. Grita con furia mientras se arroja hacia delante, atravesándole el pecho con el asta partida de una lanza. El sacerdote muerto es ensartado en el suelo de piedra como si se tratase de una mariposa disecada, pero aún así se debate con furia hasta que consigue soltarse de la lanza y alza la espada hacia un dolorido O´Connell, que apenas se ha levantado del suelo, por el que ha rodado al caer siguiendo el impulso de su propio salto.

-¡¡Vuelve con los tuyos, condenado muerto!!- Grita Ardeth mientras le prende fuego con una antorcha. Y el antiguo sacerdote se convierte en una llama humana que parece gorgojear horriblemente, antes de caer de rodillas y quedar inmóvil de forma definitiva.

-¿¡Has visto eso!?- Grita O´Connell mientras se acerca a Ardeth. Este asiente.

-Sí... – Ardeth confirma sus pensamientos, mientras mira detenidamente por unos instantes la antorcha que aún sostiene- Puede que quemarlos sea una buena forma de acabar con ellos...

-¡¡Puede que sea la única que tenemos!!- Grita Rick, aferrando una antorcha cercana y disponiéndose a enfrentarse a los muertos con renovados bríos.

Mientras todo esto sucede, Jessica ha tomado una determinación.

-Imhotep... - Dice volviéndose hacia él y agitándole para llamar su atención. Cuando él la mira vacilante, parece que está aterrado, fuera de sí... Jessica traga saliva- ¡Escucha!... Debes detener a Baal Seti... Tú sabes dónde guarda ese bastardo el libro Dorado de Amón-Ra, ¿verdad?... ¡Me figuro que es la única manera de acabar con esta pesadilla!... - Imhotep asiente levemente sin dejar de temblar. Jessica le agarra con fuerza, arañándole con las uñas para obligarle a que siga atento a sus palabras- ¡ESCUCHAMÉ!... Tú conoces el libro... ¡Sabes como detener esta locura! ¡¡Debes hacerlo... ANTES DE QUE SEA DEMASIADO TARDEEEEEE!!- Le grita exasperada, cuando Imhotep deja de mirarla a ella y alza los desorbitados ojos para contemplar el cadáver momificado que ha salido con lentitud de su sarcófago y aún junto a él parece contemplarles sonriente. Soltando un improperio, Jessica se planta delante de Imhotep con decisión y le espeta en la cara:

-¡Esa condenada cosa no es más que un despojo!... ¡NO ES LA PRINCESA ANK-SU NAMUN!... ¡¡Debes parar a Baal!! ¡Detén todo estooooooo!... ¡VAMOS!

No le da más opción. Le empuja hacia atrás, mientras ella se vuelve para encararse con la desagradable presencia de la momificada princesa.

-¡VEN AQUÍ, MALDITA MUÑECA ROTA!...

Le grita con todas sus fuerzas para atraer su atención... Imhotep, aún vacilante, se aleja de ambas. La estratagema de Jessica ha dado resultado, la momia de Ank-Su Namun se pone en movimiento hacia ella con lentitud, chirriando desagradablemente los dientes.

-"Perfecto"- Piensa Jessica percatándose de que está desarmada- "Y ahora qué??..."

La momia muerta hace tres mil años vuelve a gritar, mientras se arroja contra ella con el único brazo extendido hacia su cuello. Jessica apenas tiene tiempo de apartarse. Traga saliva, mientras pone entre ella y su enemiga el volumen del altar de ceremonias. Una gran improvisación, pero no resulta... El altar de piedra no detiene más que un instante a la esquelética momia manca, cuando esta decide que la mejor forma de atrapar a su presa es saltar sobre ella. El hechizo que Baal ha conjurado del libro de los muertos, parece haber dotado a la princesa momificada de una sorprendente agilidad y Jessica se ve sorprendida por ella siendo presa fácil. Ambas ruedan dolorosamente por los escalones del altar cuando Ank-Su Namun agarra a su presa, empujándola al mismo tiempo con el salto. Cuando se detiene su caída, al final de la escalera, Jessica siente que la cabeza le da vueltas mientras le palpitan las sienes con fuerza. La momia ha quedado sobre ella y contemplar de cerca la faz descompuesta no es demasiado agradable, más bien le da ganas de vomitar. Mientras intenta controlar las arcadas involuntarias, siente el repugnante tacto de los dedos alargados cuando se cierran con fuerza sobre su cuello. Al instante se da cuenta aterrorizada de que no puede respirar y golpea con todas sus fuerzas a la princesa para que le suelte, pero esta se aferra su presa con más saña aún. Jessica apenas puede moverse: La tiene sobre ella como un peso muerto y poco a poco, va pareciéndole que fuese más y más pesada. Intenta retorcerse con desesperación, buscar algo para golpearla e intentar que la deje respirar otra vez... Mientras, nota que se va empañando su visión: Manchas oscuras aparecen ante sus ojos haciéndose más y más espesas.

Entonces unas manos agarran con fuerza los hombros de Ank-Su Namun.

-¡¡DÉJALA!!

Imhotep consigue apartar de Jessica el despojo momificado. Lo aferra casi con desesperación, intentando que se detenga, mientras le llama por su nombre:

- Ank-Su Namun... ¡Princesa mía! Debes despertar del hechizo...

Pero, lo que queda entre sus manos de la mujer que un día fue su amante, no quiere atender a razones... Esa cosa se revuelve entre sus brazos y consigue contorsionarse de forma casi imposible para agarrar con fuerza el cuello de Imhotep. Él, entre sorprendido y apesadumbrado, aún la sujeta por los hombros mientras el aire deja de circular por su garganta. Poco a poco, sus manos aferran con menos fuerza los hombros de la criatura, mientras cae de rodillas al borde de la inconsciencia y la muerte. De repente, un filo atraviesa el agujereado pecho de la momia. Ella mira la espada como si estuviese sorprendida y grita con rabia cuando el filo la rebana el hombro haciéndole perder el único brazo que la quedaba. Este cae al suelo sin vida, soltando su garra de hierro y liberando el cuello de Imhotep que vuelve a respirar.

-¡¡No dejaré que acabes con él, maldito despojo!!- Grita Jessica mirándola desafiante con la espada en la mano, mientras retrocede para preparar el siguiente ataque. La momia avanza, saltando nuevamente hacia ella. Jessica consigue esquivarla esta vez y le da otra estocada que apenas le roza el costado. Ank-Su Namun la empuja con violencia, haciéndola tropezar con los escalones, pero Jessica conserva el equilibrio y salta a su vez hacia un lado, arrojando de una patada un brasero encendido hacia la momia.

-¡VETE AL INFIERNO!

Jessica grita mientras los restos de vendas que cubren a Ank-Su Namun empiezan a arder con rapidez. Al momento, la momia entera se prende fuego, mientras sus horribles chillidos retumban en la sala de manera espantosa. Imhotep contempla la escena aún de rodillas, con los ojos brillantes, sin poder hacer nada... Sabe que ya ha perdido de forma definitiva a su antiguo amor... ¡Ya no le queda nada de ella! Jessica le mira de reojo unos instantes, le gustaría tanto decirle que no tenía otra elección...

Sin embargo, cuando aparta los ojos de ella, la antigua momia reúne los últimos instante de esa parodia de vida que ha tenido, para buscar venganza: ¡Llevándosela consigo a la tumba! Así que la incendiada momia echa a correr hacia Jessica y ella, que no se lo esperaba, retrocede hacia atrás de forma instintiva.

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO- Grita Imhotep extendiendo los brazos hacia ellas, como si pudiese de esta forma detener el tiempo. Jessica, sin apartar los desorbitados ojos de la momia en llamas, siente de pronto que pierde pie y cae al estanque de fango oscuro que se abre como un pozo negro en el centro de la sala.

Antes de seguirla, la momia de Ank-Su Namun se derrumba, definitivamente muerta después de más de tres mil años...


	11. Cuentas pendientes

**45.**

Jessica siente de pronto una horrible sensación de claustrofobia. Abre la boca para gritar aterrada, pero una gigantesca mano parece introducirse en su garganta impidiéndole respirar y se ahoga. No puede ver, ni oír nada. Se siente como si flotase en mitad de la nada... Como si una oscuridad sólida la estuviese rodeando, asfixiándola lentamente... Como las arenas movedizas...

Entonces se da cuenta: ¡Ha caído al estanque que hay junto al altar ceremonial!...

¡Tiene que salir!

Puede nadar... Tal vez incluso haga pie...

Intenta encontrar la superficie. ¿Estará braceando en la dirección correcta? Se siente completamente desorientada, pero desea con todas sus fuerzas que así sea, ya que no aguantará demasiado tiempo sin poder respirar. Le parece que algo roza su pierna, pero sólo durante un instante. Finalmente logra sacar la cara a la superficie y respira con ansiedad, intentando recuperar el aliento, escupiendo asqueada el fango que había tragado sin querer...

Se da cuenta de que el estanque parecía más pequeño desde fuera: Ahora le parece tan grande como una gigantesca piscina... ¡Y ella está tan cansada!

Extiende los brazos desesperada y después de unas agónicas brazadas, consigue aferrarse con desesperación al borde. Otra vez nota que algo le roza por debajo del fango, tal vez sea tan solo el rugoso borde de la piscina... ¡Está demasiado desesperada pensando en cómo va a lograr trepar fuera para preocuparse de otra cosa!

Como si fuese una respuesta providencial, unas manos le agarran por los brazos y tiran de ella... Imhotep y Ardeth intentan sacarla con todas sus fuerzas. Finalmente ella queda tendida sobre el rugoso suelo de piedra, jadeando temblorosa y totalmente cubierta con el fango del estanque. Está helada, pero es un alivio sentir el toque de la piedra bajo su estómago.

¡Otra vez en tierra firme!...

Jessica sonríe a medias mientras dirige los ojos a Imhotep y a Ardeth, que aún la sostienen con fuerza. Ambos se miran en silencio, con mutuo reconocimiento.

-Gracias a los dioses... - Murmura Ardeth. El otro asiente con gravedad.

-AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH- El grito de Jessica les pone sobre aviso. La muchacha se ha vuelto hacia el estanque al notar que algo la agarraba violentamente y se enfrenta cara a cara con otra momia, pero a esta la conocía en vida: ¡ES JONATHAN!...

Sus manos ennegrecidas y viscosas por el fango, se agarran a las piernas de Jessica mientras la momia va trepando por ellas para salir del estanque. Ardeth tira enérgicamente de sus brazos intentando conseguir que la suelte, pero la momia se aferra aún con más fuerza haciendo gritar de dolor a su presa y sigue arrastrándose fuera del estanque.

-¡¡ DIOS SANTO!!- Resuena el grito de O´Connell cuando le ve.

-Escuchadme...- Dice de pronto Imhotep.- ¡Si queréis recuperar a vuestro amigo, no dañéis a la momia!

-¿QUÉ?- Jessica alza los ojos hacia él un breve instante, pensando que no puede estar hablando en serio... Pero bueno, al fin y al cabo, desde que los muertos empezaron a volver a la vida todo parece formar parte de una pesadilla... ¿Por qué Imhotep no puede estar diciendo la verdad? Ardeth asiente sin soltarla. Él parece estar pensando exactamente lo mismo.

Entonces Imhotep se pone de pie y echando una breve ojeada a Baal, corre hacia las escaleras de la sala: Sabe lo que tiene que hacer.

Mientras, O´Connell y el resto de los Med-Jais, antorchas en mano, han dado buena cuenta de los muertos que quedaban.

La momia de Jonathan ha trepado fuera del estanque. Ahora, el siguiente objetivo que se ha planteado, parece ser aferrar el cuello de su presa. Sonríe de forma horrible, mientras Jessica intenta desesperadamente arrastrarse fuera de su alcance. Ardeth le golpea con fuerza en la cara utilizando el asta de una lanza y le concede un breve respiro a ella, que finalmente se suelta y consigue ponerse en pie dolorida y temblando. La momia de Jonathan se muestra muy contrariada con la nueva situación y le lanza un amenazador bufido a Ardeth, que sigue en guardia mientras se acerca con rapidez a Jessica para protegerla.

-¿Estas bien?... ¡Ponte detrás mío!

-¿Qué crees que quería decir Imhotep con lo de recuperar a nuestro amigo?...

-Creo que ha ido en busca del Libro Dorado de Amón-Ra para detener a Baal...

Jessica empieza a ver todo con claridad. Entonces dirige una mirada a Seti que parece desencajado: Sus ejércitos de muertos, han sido destruidos casi totalmente... ¡Contra todos sus pronósticos! Pero aún tiene en su poder el libro negro de Anubis...

-¡¡Os arrepentiréis perros!!

-¡Me parece que no!

O´Connell se ha acercado a él y le apunta con el arma.

-¡Suelta el libro!...

Seti mira el arma antes de cerrar el libro con lentitud y agacharse para depositarlo en el suelo: Su mirada de frío odio deja a las claras lo que piensa de la derrota... Rick, confiado en su victoria, le sonríe con ironía mientras da unos pasos sin dejar de apuntarle con el revolver.

De improviso, el sacerdote de Anubis salta hacia él y agarra con fuerza el revolver para intentar arrebatárselo. Se produce un forcejeo mientras ambos hombre se empujan mutuamente sin soltar el arma. El disparo del revolver resuena con fuerza cuando este se dispara accidentalmente.

Jessica siente como si le hubiesen golpeado con un palo en el estómago cuando la bala le alcanza. Se derrumba hacia atrás con un gemido, intentando recuperar el aliento con dificultad. La cálida sangre empieza a empapar su camisa.

-¡¡JESSICA!!

Ardeth se vuelve hacia ella con desesperación. La momia de Jonathan aprovecha su momentánea distracción para saltar hacia él, pero unos Med-Jais la atrapan en pleno vuelo y la aferran con fuerza.

-¡No le dañéis!... - Ordena Ardeth, arrodillado en el suelo junto a Jess. Ha puesto las manos sobre la herida, presionando con fuerza para intentar detener la hemorragia. Es un buen intento, lo único que puede hacer... ¡Aunque sea inútil!

- Ardeth... - Murmura Jessica vacilante.

- No hables... ¡Te vas a poner bien!.– Responde él con los dientes apretados.

- Los Med-Jais sois malos mentirosos... –Ella le sonríe, cerrando los ojos.

Mientras tanto Rick y Seti han saldado su lucha con un tremendo puñetazo del primero contra la mandíbula de su oponente. El antiguo sacerdote yace inconsciente en el suelo y Rick se acerca rápidamente a donde están Jessica y Ardeth. Un par de Med-Jais le atan las manos y las piernas a Baal para impedir que siga dando problemas cuando recupere el conocimiento. Rick O´Connell intenta hablar pero tiene la boca completamente seca y no le salen las palabras. Ardeth le mira a los ojos un instante antes de negar levemente con la cabeza. Tiene los ojos brillantes.

- Jessica... Hermanita... - Consigue decir, inclinándose hacia ella.- ¡Abre los ojos, por favor!...

Ella lo hace con esfuerzo y le mira un instante antes de volver a cerrarlos. La herida sigue sangrando, demasiado.

- Rick... - Murmura ella.- Siento haberte metido en todo esto... Yo...

Pero O´Connell no le deja terminar la frase. Coge su mano, apretándola con fuerza y se siente incapaz de decir nada. Jessica le sonríe fugazmente antes de volver los ojos hacia Ardeth.

- Te quiero... Siempre te querré- Le dice en su lengua.

- Espérame entonces, porque yo también te querré siempre- Consigue decir el Med-Jai, besándole en la frente con suavidad.

Cuando Imhotep entra en la sala, Jessica aún respira, aunque con dificultad. El antiguo sacerdote egipcio trae entre sus manos, cogiéndolo con suma delicadeza, el libro dorado de Amón-Ra. Se acerca a donde Ardeth y Rick están arrodillados y se inclina hacia Jessica.

-Tengo el libro dorado, Ka-nefér... - Murmura

Ella sonríe levemente sin abrir los ojos, mientras susurra con dificultad.

-Entonces sé que la pesadilla se va a acabar y todo volverá a su sitio... Por favor, Imhotep... ¡Trae a Jonathan de vuelta!... ¡Se lo debo!

-Lo haré, dulce Ka-nefér... Jessica.

Los tres hombres se quedan alrededor de ella cuando deja de respirar. Ninguno parece decidido a moverse de allí: Todos sentían y sienten algo muy fuerte hacia ella y ahora está muerta. La fría risa de Baal-Seti parece una bofetada en su cara cuando la oyen a sus espaldas. Todos se vuelven a mirarlo. El sacerdote de Anubis ha recuperado la consciencia y observa su dolor con odiosa alegría.

-¡Al menos me he llevado por delante a esa zorra extranjera!- Grita triunfante.- Su alma me precederá ante mi señor Anubis...

Ardeth se levanta y avanza hacia él rabioso.

-TE ARREPENTIRÁS… ¡ESO PUEDES ASEGURARLO, PERRO BASTARDO!-Grita aferrando con fuerza una espada para darle el golpe de gracia a su enemigo.

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO... –Grita Imhotep, deteniéndole con considerable esfuerzo en el último momento. Después murmura en su oído para tranquilizarle - ¡Le necesitamos vivo Med-jai!...

-¿Para qué?- Quiere saber Ardeth Bay sin soltar la espada y dirigiendo una fría mirada al antiguo egipcio.

-Ahora tenemos el libro de los muertos en nuestro poder... - Dice Imhotep haciendo un leve gesto hacia donde está el libro Negro en el suelo, junto al inmovilizado Baal- ¡Podemos traerla al mundo de los vivos!... Pero alguien tendrá que ocupar su puesto en el otro reino... ¡Y Baal será nuestro sacrificio humano!

**46.**

Todo va volviendo a su lugar: La momia de Jonathan ha retornado a la muerte gracias al libro dorado de Amón-Ra. Sus restos, nuevamente inanimados, descansan a un lado del altar ceremonial. Mientras, sobre este, se encuentra el cadáver de Jessica y a su lado, rabioso y atado, Baal-Seti.

Ardeth Bay sostiene con fuerza el puñal que le había arrebatado Seti, con el que había dado muerte al indefenso Jonathan para traer de vuelta a la vida a Imhotep. Ahora él va a utilizar ese mismo filo para cumplir su venganza y recuperar a la mujer que ama de un solo golpe: Justicia poética... O de los dioses.

Imhotep, con los ojos cerrados, sostiene entre las manos el libro abierto de los muertos, mientras medita unos segundos para prepararse. Los abre y dirige un breve vistazo a Seti, antes de dirigirse a Ardeth.

-Recuerda Med-Jai, que tienes que darle el golpe de gracia en el mismo momento que ella vuelva a este mundo... - Murmura.

-Yo te maldigo, Sacerdote Imhotep... – Le grita con furia Baal. Aún queda tiempo para tener su venganza, antes de que Ardeth le clave el puñal en el pecho y se vaya a hacerle compañía a su señor Anubis en el mundo de los muertos- ¡Que las palabras negras del Homp-dai, que un día pronunció el alma del Faraón Seti contra tí, no te dejen ser libre nunca!

Imhotep le sostiene la mirada y luego se vuelve a Ardeth. El Med-Jaid asiente con gravedad y dirige a su vez una significativa mirada a Rick, que permanece en completo silencio junto a ellos, sin dejar de contemplar a su hermana.

Nuevamente, como sucedió la noche en que el propio Baal-Seti utilizó el mismo hechizo para convocar el alma de su amo Imhotep, es este mismo el que ahora pronuncia las antiguas y mágicas palabras para llamar a Jessica y hacerla volver. El agua del estanque se agita para expulsar de sí una sombra palpitante: El alma de Jessica que vuelve del reino de los muertos...

**47.**

Jessica abre los ojos de par en par, mientras coge aire con fuerza: ¿Cómo es posible que vuelva a respirar?... ¡Estaba muerta!... Apenas puede pensar en esto un segundo, antes de que se arrojen sobre ella los tres hombres, para abrazarla con una alegría desbordante.

-¡JESSICA!... ¿De verdad has vuelto, hermanita?...- Grita Rick, aún incrédulo. Ella no sabe muy bien que decir. Se vuelve hacia un sonriente Ardeth.

-¿Cómo...?- Empieza a decir intentando entender lo que ha pasado. Pero él hace un gesto hacia Imhotep, que permanece en un discreto segundo plano.

- Él te ha devuelto a nosotros... - Murmura antes de inclinarse hacia ella y besarla en los labios con delicadeza.

Cuando se calman un poco los ánimos, le explican a Jessica lo que ha pasado. Ella dirige una breve mirada al cadáver de Baal-Seti -aún con el puñal de Ardeth clavado en el corazón- y después se vuelve hacia Imhotep.

-¿Y ahora qué pasará con Jonathan?... ¿Cómo le traeremos de vuelta?

Imhotep sonríe levemente antes de contestar a su pregunta:

- Yo ocuparé su lugar... Seré vuestro sacrificio humano para traerle a la vida... ¡Es lo justo!

Todos se vuelven a mirarle sorprendidos. Pero Imhotep se limita a sonreírles con calma: Ya ha tomado la decisión y sabe que ese va a ser el único camino posible. Jessica le coge la mano.

-No tienes porqué hacerlo, Imhotep. ¡Encontraremos otra solución!... Tal vez haya otro hechizo en el libro...

-No, Jessica... -Niega él con rotundidad, apretándole la mano- No hay otra forma. Además... –Dirige los ojos a los restos calcinados de Ank-Su-Namun- ¡Yo no pertenezco a este tiempo y no debería estar aquí!... Egipto, el Egipto que conocí y al que amé, el Egipto que me vió nacer y morir... ¡Ese Egipto ya no existe! Sólo quedan ruinas de él... –Mira a su alrededor con pesadumbre y luego vuelve a mirar a Jessica fijamente- Ruinas y momias.

Sonríe con tristeza mientras se dirige a Ardeth:

-Med-Jai... ¡Necesito que me ayudes! Me has visto pronunciar el hechizo de los muertos: ¿Podrás hacerlo tú esta vez por mí?

-Podré hacerlo, Imhotep.- Le asegura Ardeth asintiendo con gravedad.

Rick O´Connell se vuelve alternativamente hacia su hermana y hacia Ardeth, sin llegar a entender bien cuál es el problema. Finalmente, Ardeth se lo traduce todo en pocas palabras y él mira sorprendido a Imhotep. Le cuesta bastante aceptar que ese sacerdote maldito, que ha intentado matarle a él y a sus seres queridos más de una vez, ahora esté pensando dar su vida recuperada por Jonathan... ¡Claro que, gracias a él, también acaba de revivir su hermana Jessica!.

Tal vez ha llegado el momento, dados los acontecimientos más recientes, de que se replantee lo que piensa hacia él...

-Imhotep... –Le llama Rick. El antiguo sacerdote alza los ojos hacia él- Gracias

Le tiende la mano, esperando con todo su corazón que haya pronunciado suficientemente claras las palabras en la antigua lengua egipcia, para que Imhotep entienda su reconocimiento. Y parece que así ha sido, puesto que finalmente su antiguo enemigo le estrecha la mano con fuerza y asiente levemente por respuesta. Después, se vuelve a mirar a Jessica, que ha bajado los ojos sintiendo un nudo en la garganta. Le agarra de los hombros y dice su nombre para que le mire.

-Jessica- Ella sostiene su mirada con los ojos brillantes- Nunca podré agradecerte todo lo que has hecho por mí, Jessica... Pero ha llegado la hora de que mi muerte no sea el principio de nada. Quiero hallar el descanso que la maldición de los faraones me negó. Ya he pagado con creces las deudas que tengo con los dioses de Egipto. Quiero descansar en paz...

Ella le abraza con fuerza, sintiendo que se le escapan las lágrimas.

-Deseo que encuentres a tu princesa, Imhotep. Y que seáis felices de una vez por todas... - Murmura en su oído.

Imhotep sonríe con tristeza, mientras le besa en la frente. Aún la rodea con los brazos cuando mira a Ardeth Bay a los ojos.

-Med-Jai, tú y tu gente debéis ocuparos de que esta vez mi muerte sea definitiva... ¡Es vuestra misión, como lo ha sido desde hace 3000 años! -Él asiente con gravedad.

-Los Med-Jaids seguimos aceptando ese compromiso, Imhotep. ¡Velaremos tu sueño, Sacerdote del Faraón!

-Más vale que así sea, Med-Jai... Porque gracias a Baal Seti, la maldición de los Faraones sigue pesando sobre mi alma. Si vuelvo a despertar, será nuevamente como enemigo de los hombres.

-¡Qué...- Jessica se vuelve a mirar a Ardeth- Pero...

Él asiente con calma. Las últimas palabras de Baal han vuelto a ligar a Imhotep a la maldición del Homp-Day: Esa fue su última y definitiva venganza, contra la humanidad entera y con Imhotep en particular.

-Pero nosotros los Med-Jaids haremos lo que esté en nuestra mano para que descanses en paz eternamente, Imhotep.- Se dirige a él, sin embargo los ojos de Ardeth Bay miran a los de la mujer que ama al hacer la promesa.- Tú y la princesa Ank-Su-Namun podréis descansar juntos en el reino de los muertos hasta el fin de los tiempos... ¡Esa es la promesa que te hago, Sacerdote del Faraón!

Imhotep sonríe levemente, agradecido con él. Jessica baja los ojos y traga saliva. Esta segura de que la palabra que le ha dado Ardeth a Imhotep será sagrada para los Med-Jaids y sabe que es lo mejor... El círculo debe completarse después de 3000 años: Imhotep debe inmolarse a sí mismo para ocupar el puesto que le corresponde al lado de la mujer a la que amó entonces, tanto como para ser maldito... Además, salvándoles a ellos y al mundo de Baal Seti se ha ganado con creces el descanso por el que clama su alma... Aunque haya vuelto a condenarse en cierta manera con ello. Imhotep aprieta con suavidad sus hombros y ella levanta la mirada hacia él. Lee en sus ojos que ha adivinado perfectamente lo que piensa.

-No volveremos a vernos, Jessica... ¡Los dioses no lo quieran!- Murmura quedamente. Es su despedida final: Hay un cansancio de siglos en su voz. Ella asiente, reprimiendo un sollozo y siguiendo un súbito impulso, le besa fugazmente en los labios. Después se pone en pié y se aleja del altar unos pasos hasta que queda frente a Ardeth. El Med-Jai le tiende los brazos y ella se agarra a él con fuerza. Ninguno de los dos dice nada; está todo dicho... De hecho, todos los presentes guardan silencio.


	12. Finales y comienzos

**48.**

La ceremonia para devolver a Jonathan a la vida ya está preparada.

Los restos mortales del traidor Baal Seti han sido arrojados al estanque de la muerte: La puerta al Inframundo.

La momia de Jonathan descansa en el altar y tendido a su lado, Imhotep permanece con los ojos cerrados, murmurando antiguas plegarias a los dioses. Ardeth sostiene el libro de los muertos y esta vez, es Rick O´Connell el que utilizará el puñal para el sacrificio. Se ha ofrecido él mismo a matar a Imhotep y el sacerdote le ha mirado sonriendo, no sin cierta ironía, antes de comentar:

-Es lo justo, mortal: ¡Así pagaré todas mis deudas en este mundo y tú cumplirás tu promesa!

Jessica O´Connell permanece a los pies de la escalera y abraza con delicadeza contra sí, el libro dorado de Amón-Ra. Cuando empezó la aventura, venía a Hamunaptra con el único propósito de buscar y hallar este tesoro. Pero ahora que lo tiene en sus manos se da cuenta de que ya no le importa lo más mínimo. En Egipto ha encontrado otras cosas aún más valiosas que el más rico de los tesoros...

Se vuelve fugazmente hacia Ardeth y le descubre mirándola. Ella le sonríe con calidez a modo de apoyo y el Med-Jaid asiente: Sus ojos dicen a las claras que le ama más que a la vida y que estaría dispuesto a dar todo por ella...

Ver eso en los ojos de otra persona, piensa Jessica para sí, es lo más grande que puede pasarte, en esta vida y en la otra.

La primera vez que oyó la historia de Imhotep y Ank-Su Namun en el campamento de los Med-Jaids, Jessica pensó que le parecía muy romántico que por amor pudiese hacerse cualquier cosa, incluso quedar maldito... Pero hasta ahora no se había dado cuenta de la grandeza de ese sentimiento.

"Por amor se comenten locuras", Las palabras resuenan en sus oídos... Mira a Imhotep y siente un escalofrío cuando es consciente de la gran verdad que encierran esas simples palabras.

"Pero por amor...", Medita para sí Jessica, "...también se hacen grandes cosas y grandes sacrificios".

Ese es su valioso descubrimiento.

Cuando todo termina, Jonathan vuelve a respirar. Ha recuperado su aspecto original y junto a él está la momia inanimada de Imhotep, con el puñal clavado sobre un pecho consumido. Afortunadamente, el joven inglés se ahorra el desagradable espectáculo, puesto que permanece inconsciente. Mientras Rick y algunos Med-Jaids le llevan hasta el exterior, Ardeth y Jessica se quedan junto al altar, contemplando lo que queda de Imhotep: Una momia de más de 3000 años...

Jessica siente que Ardeth coge su mano y le mira. El Med-Jaid no dice nada, no le hace falta: Con ese simple gesto ella sabe que no está sola y que ya no lo estará nunca más...

-Gracias- Consigue decir en egipcio antes de que el nudo de su garganta se cierre y las lágrimas le impidan articular palabra alguna.

Jessica llora por muchas cosas: De alegría y de pena, de rabia por que el destino a veces nos obliga a hacer elecciones injustas, de alivio porque ha estado a punto de perder a Ardeth demasiadas veces desde que todo empezó y a pesar de todo, aún está a su lado...

Son muchos sentimientos juntos. Demasiados. Y demasiado fuertes para que no les dé salida de alguna manera... Por eso necesita llorar y lo hace.

Así que Ardeth le abraza con fuerza, estrechándola contra él, sintiendo como tiembla en sus brazos y deja que llore en su hombro...

Ambos permanecen callados... Muchas veces, sobran las palabras.

Cuando por fin consigue calmarse, Ardeth se aparta de ella para coger entre sus brazos el libro de los muertos y el libro dorado, que estaban sobre el altar junto a lo que queda de Imhotep.

-¿Qué vas a hacer con los libros?- Pregunta Jessica dudando.- No deberían salir de aquí, es su sitio. Si cayesen en malas manos...

Ardeth sonríe, antes de asentir:

-Has hablado como yo lo habría hecho... Los libros se quedarán en Hamunaptra, ya que es aquí a dónde pertenecen. Los Med-jaids los custodiaremos, junto a la momia de Imhotep.

Y diciendo esto, se arrodilla junto al altar y deposita a los pies de éste ambos libros, mirando brevemente los restos momificados del que fue su enemigo y pesadilla.

-La muerte es sólo el principio. ¡Tú lo sabes bien, sacerdote del Faraón!… Pero espero que ahora sea el principio de tu descanso eterno. ¡No vagues más como un alma atormentada, Imhotep! Te has ganado con creces el descanso eterno junto a aquella que amabas y te amó más que a su vida. En el día de hoy has salvado al mundo de su desgracia, aunque el mundo lo ignore. Pero yo jamás lo olvidaré, gran sacerdote. ¡Como jamás podré olvidar que me devolviste a mi amada Jessica de la muerte!

Lo murmura para sí. No tiene que oírle ninguno de los presentes y a quién van dirigidas estas palabras no llegan los gritos. Luego, tras esta breve oración de despedida, se levanta y baja las escaleras junto a Jessica. Se vuelve a los demás para dar sus últimas órdenes:

- ¡Vámonos! Debemos sellar este lugar para siempre…

-Espera- dice Rick mirando con duda la momia de Imhotep- Prendámos fuego a la momia del sacerdote para que no pueda volver a la vida...

-No podemos hacerlo, Rick- Responde Ardeth negando con rotundidad- La maldición ha ligado el espíritu de Imhotep a su momia. Si la destruimos, le negaremos el descanso eterno y desencadenaremos la maldición... ¡Y te aseguro que sería mil veces peor que la primera vez, porque no habrá momia que destruir!. Imhotep será invencible, realmente.

Rick observa la momia brevemente y luego a Ardeth, frunciendo el ceño con fastidio:

- Los egipcios sí que sabéis cómo complicar las cosas, ¿eh?...

Jessica siente a su pesar que los labios se le curvan en una sonrisa. Su hermano Rick siempre le ha hecho reir, aún en la peor de las situaciones, desde que eran niños. Ardeth se encoge de hombros:

- Lo único que podemos hacer es sellar Hamunaptra para siempre y permanecer vigilantes para que nadie resucite a Imhotep. Los Med-jaid seremos sus guardianes por toda la eternidad... - Mira a Jessica fijamente y ella asiente.

-Dejemos que Imhotep descanse en paz... -Murmura.

**49.**

Hamunaptra es hoy más que nunca ciudad de los muertos.

Esto es lo que piensa Rick O´Connell, con talante algo funesto, mientras contempla las ruinas de la ciudad. Las ha visto demasiadas veces para su gusto. Cierto, gracias a esta maldita ciudad conoció a la mujer de su vida. Pero también ha estado a punto de convertirse en una más de sus tétricas momias en varias ocasiones… ¡Hoy sin ir más lejos!

En Hamunaptra ha visto como despertaban los muertos y las antiguas maldiciones. Y como morían algunas de las personas que más le importan en el mundo: Su hermana y (¿porqué no decirlo?), su cuñado Jonathan. Aunque esto jamás se lo reconocería a nadie… Se da la vuelta levemente y observa a este último. El inglés permanece en un completo mutismo. De hecho, y en contra a lo que es habitual en él, apenas ha abierto la boca desde que despertó del sueño de la muerte. Un sueño que, generalmente, tiende a ser eterno. Afortunadamente, Rick sabe que a veces no es así… ¡Claro que otras veces es una maldición que no lo sea! Sus pensamientos se detienen momentáneamente en Imhotep. Bueno, espero que esta vez si que sea algo definitivo, se dice Rick encogiendo involuntariamente los hombros. A su lado, Ardeth grita algo. Varios Med-jais salen corriendo de entre las ruinas de la ciudad arrastrando tras de sí gruesas mechas. ¡Ya casi está todo listo para volar ese condenado lugar de una vez por todas! Esta vez nadie podrá sacar nada valioso de allí… ¡ni tampoco nada peligroso! Es mejor condenarlo todo a la destrucción, para estar seguros de que ninguna condenada maldición vuelva a levantarse de allí para perseguirlos. Por unos instantes, los pensamientos de Rick se detienen en su mujer. Cuando se entere de de que han destruido las ruinas de Hamunaptra se llevará un disgusto. Al fin y al cabo, Evelyn es una arqueóloga y su pasión es desenterrar ruinas y conservarlas. No encontrar tesoros, sino desenterrarlos, datarlos y exponerlos… Aunque también es posible que enterarse de la destrucción definitiva de la ciudad de los muertos sea para ella una garantía de que ya están todos a salvo de sus pesadillas, de Imhotep, de la muerte… Sea como sea, espera tener tacto suficiente para decírselo cuando vuelva a verla en el campamento de los Med-Jais. Aunque Ardeth mandó un mensaje para que les precediera en su vuelta y supiese que TODOS estaban bien, Rick está seguro de que Evelyn estará deseando verlos de vuelta con sus propios ojos. Sin duda en estos mismos momentos estará intentando convencer a los jefes Med-Jais de que le dejen un caballo para ir personalmente a su encuentro. Afortunadamente, Ardeth ya se ha ocupado de dar órdenes precisas para que se lo impidan. Dentro de poco se volverán a reunir todos sin mayores contratiempos y toda esa pesadilla se habrá acabado…

Detrás de Ardeth, sobre la misma montura, Rick puede ver a su hermana Jessica. La joven parece haber envejecido durante la terrible aventura y al mismo tiempo, Rick reconoce que sus ojos muestran una determinación distinta. Ya no es una niña, ha de asumirlo. Le ha demostrado que tiene valor suficiente para enfrentarse a la muerte si es necesario. Jessica parece sentir que alguien le mira, porque alza los ojos hacia él. Le sonríe levemente antes de volverse otra vez a observar Hamunaptra. Cuando estallan las ruinas, el sonido es ensordecedor y la Ciudad de los Muertos (y sus ocupantes) descansan de una vez por todas… Eso, desde luego, es lo que desea Rick O´Connell más que nada en este mundo...

**50.**

Evy no puede evitar que salte su estómago como si estuviese subida a un trapecio, cuando los vigías del campamento Med-jai gritan que alguien se acerca. Hace varios días que sabe que todos están bien. ¡Incluído su hermano Jonathan! Una parte de ella no hace más que preguntarse cómo es posible eso, si su hermano estaba muerto. Pero claro, esa misma parte tampoco podría explicar cómo es posible que por dos veces haya visto resurgir a la vida la momia de un sacerdote egipcio que llevaba muerto y enterrado más de tres mil años. El antiguo Egipto, se recuerda a sí misma, conocía muchos secretos y mucha magia. A pesar de su gran alivio al saber que todos estaban sanos y salvos y que todo ha terminado bien, Evelyn lleva días tirándose de los pelos puesto que, a pesar de su insistencia y ruegos para que la dejasen ir en seguida a la antigua ciudad de los muertos y reunirse con su marido y su hermano, el consejo de los Med-Jais ha sido claro: Nadie abandonará la aldea. Los viajeros retornarán a ella después de dos días y tienen que preparar una gran celebración en su honor, ya que son héroes y han salvado el mundo.

Nada desea más en esos momentos que ver con sus propios ojos a Jonh y comprobar que está bien… Y claro: ¡Abrazar a su marido!. Evy ha tenido tanto miedo por él y al mismo tiempo se ha sentido tan inutil sin poder ayudarle, que ha estado a punto de volverse loca. Por supuesto, entiende perfectamente el porqué Rick se negó a que le acompañase de nuevo a Hamunaptra en busca de Ardeth y Jess. Aunque entenderlo no hace que se haya sentido mejor durante el tiempo que ha esperado noticias de él. El pensar que podría no volver a verle era más de lo que Evy podía soportar. Sin embargo, ahora ya se pasó todo ese mal trago y sabe que dentro de poco volverá a estar entre sus brazos y podrá besarle. Y nunca volverá a permitir que le alejase de ella, por nada del mundo. Le seguiría al infierno, si fuese necesario,antes de volver a pasar por todo lo que acababa de dejar atrás. Al fin y al cabo, ¡eso sí que había sido un infierno!.

Jonathan apenas tiene tiempo de poner lo pies en el suelo cuando su hermana Evelyn le abraza con fuerza.

-¡Dios del cielo!, ¡Jonathan!... ¡Creí que no volvería a verte!

- Yo también creí que esta era la definitiva…

El joven inglés abraza a su hermana con un suspiro de alivio. Esta vez no sólo lo había visto de cerca. Ha estado muerto, en el sentido más estricto de la expresión. Rick espera pacientemente a que su esposa compruebe que su hermano está bien, para acercarse a ella y abrazarla con fuerza.

-¡Rick!... Ha sido como una pesadilla. ¡Y he tenido tanto miedo de no volverte a ver!

Ella llora mientras le besa. Rick le sonríe pícaramente y le enseña el anillo de casado y murmura:

- ¿Bromeas?... ¿Pensabas que te ibas a librar de mí tan pronto? ¡Lo siento querida, pero vas a tener marido para rato! Tranquila. Ya ha pasado todo…

Jessica y Ardeth permanecen un poco aparte y sin separarse el uno del otro. Ella sonríe ante los reencuentros de Evy con su marido y su hermano. Todo está bien ahora. En el fondo, sabe que se ha hecho lo que debía hacerse y que Imhotep ya está dónde pertenece. Y en paz, por fin: El círculo se ha cerrado, gracias a ella y a los demás. Finalmente, Evelyn se vuelve hacia ella, buscándola con la mirada. Jessica le sonríe y su cuñada se acerca seguida de Rick.

- Gracias Jessica. Me has devuelto con vida a mi hermano y a mi marido.

Dice simplemente, mientras le besa en la mejilla, estrechándole las manos con calidez. Jessica siente un nudo en la garganta y es incapaz de hablar. Se limita a abrazar con fuerza a Evy.

Tras la alegría de la bienvenida, los Med-Jais alzan las armas y gritan con fuerza, para aclamar a los héroes que les han salvado a todos de un destino peor que la muerte.

-Las grandes canciones de este pueblo recogerán para siempre vuestra victoria. ¡Que jamás se olvide a los forasteros que nos ayudaron a acabar con las maldiciones de Anubis! Ardeth Bay, una vez más, tu alma de guerrero nos ha salvado. ¡Eres un digno descendiente de la sangre del Antiguo Egipto!

Los jefes del consejo Med-Jaid hacen reverencias ante Ardeth que asiente con orgullo. Luego se vuelven hacia Rick, Evelyn, Jessica y Jonh que observan todo emocionados.

-Sed nuestros invitados, por favor. Nunca más seréis extranjeros en esta tierra, sino hermanos de los Med-Jais... ¡Que el desierto cante vuestros nombres para siempre!

Jessica se lo traduce a los demás y todos aceptan la invitación con agradecimiento. Están muy cansados y hay mucho que contar a todos. Ya pasó el tiempo de huir. Ahora son invitados, no prisioneros. Y necesitan calma y paz para cerrar heridas que el miedo ha vuelto a abrir en sus corazones.

**51.**

O´Connell está que no cabe en sí de gozo ante lo que acaba de confirmarle su mujer: ¡Evelyn esta embarazada! La sospecha que tenían a este respecto fue lo que le hizo negarse en redondo a permitir que Evy volviese con él a Hamunaptra, cuando acudió al rescate de su hermana y de Ardeth. Jessica apenas puede controlar su alegría desbordante cuando se lo dicen. Abraza a Evelyn con tanta fuerza que apenas le deja respirar.

- Vamos hermanita, no quiero que ahogues a mi mujer… ¡Para mimarla ya estoy yo!

Jessica se aparta sonriéndole y asiente.

- ¡Como me alegro por los dos!... ¡Es una gran noticia! Casi supera a la de la vuelta a la vida de Johnny, ¿verdad?

Se vuelve hacia John que asiente encantado, mientras sonríe con sinceridad. Aunque quizá le parece un poco exagerada tal afirmación: ¡Él, por lo menos, cree que lo de volver de entre los muertos es toda una hazaña!

- ¡Ahora tendrás que cuidarte, Evy!- Gruñe Rick- Nada de ruinas antiguas ni excavar a diestro y siniestro durante un tiempo... ¡¡Creo que es el momento de que nos tomemos unas merecidas vacaciones y disfrutemos de una Luna de Miel como dios manda!!... ¡Eh, eh!...- Levanta el dedo, para acallar las protestas de su esposa.- ¡Nada de quejas! Esta vez no me voy a dejar convencer, amor mío… ¡¡Europa nos espera, señora O´Connell!!

Todos sonríen encantados. Es un alivio poder hacer bromas, después de las experiencias tan traumáticas recientemente sufridas.

- Disculpad…

Se vuelven hacia la entrada de la tienda para ver a Ardeth asomado. El Med-Jai ha estado muy ocupado desde que volvieron al campamento, puesto que el consejo del poblado le ha otorgado un cargo más elevado y ha sido requerida su presencia en diversas reuniones con otras tribus para que estas conozcan la reciente aventura que ha protagonizado junto con los invitados extranjeros. Debe estar muy cansado, pero apenas se le nota cuando entra en la tienda, vestido de forma bastante lujosa.

- Pasa, pasa, Ardeth, amigo mío… ¡Aquí siempre serás bienvenido!- Dice Rick sonriéndole, mientras se acerca a él. Jessica no puede evitar esbozar una sonrisa. Hace no tanto tiempo, su hermano no era de esa opinión… Ardeth se vuelve hacia ella y algo en su expresión le hace darse cuenta de que el Med-jaid ha venido con un propósito concreto. Sin embargo, cuando hace ademán de preguntar, Ardeth le sonríe de manera encantadora y con un gesto le indica que guarde silencio y tenga paciencia. Luego, el Med-jaid se vuelve hacia Rick y le dice seriamente:

- Creo que en tu mundo, debería haber hecho esto antes… Pero en Egipto tenemos la creencia de que nunca es demasiado tarde para hacer lo que se debe, en la manera que hay que hacerlo. Rick O´Connell, quiero pedirte algo y hacerlo de todo corazón.

O´Connell se queda totalmente inmóvil, pillado por sorpresa: ¿Qué demonios…?

-Rick O´Connell, ¿Permitirás que le pida a tu hermana que sea mi esposa?...

Jessica no puede evitar dar un respingo de sorpresa. Rick de repente se queda pálido como la cera. John tiene la boca abierta y los ojos desorbitados. Evelyn es la única, aparte claro está de Ardeth, que parece conservar la calma. Sonríe abiertamente disfrutando de la encantadora sorpresa: ¡Hoy está resultando un día lleno de maravillas!

- Estooooo… Ejemm – Consigue decir Rick por fin, mirando a Ardeth y a su hermana alternativamente. – Yoooo…

Jessica está perpleja. Jamás habría sospechado que Ardeth llegaría a hacer algo así. ¡Pedirle permiso a Rick para casarse con ella!... ¡CASARSE CON ELLA! ¡¡Ardeth va a pedir su mano!! Parpadea asombrada mientras mira a su hermano. Rick parece haber visto un fantasma. ¡Quién iba a pensar que un hombre que se ha enfrentado a tantas imágenes de pesadilla como momias volviendo de la muerte, iba a estar tan afectado como ahora, por una simple petición de mano! Desde luego, son demasiadas emociones para un solo día: ¡Va a ser padre y le están pidiendo en matrimonio a su adorada hermana pequeña! Por fin tiene que intervenir Evelyn, que se levanta y va hacia su marido haciendo un gesto de impaciencia.

-¡Oh, Rick! Por favor… ¡Responde de una vez! No ves que tu hermana está deseando que digas que sí.

Rick mira a su sonriente esposa, que le hace un gesto significativo y señala hacia Jessica. Se vuelve hacia ella y ve que su hermana está totalmente quieta, mirándole expectante. ¡Por favor, Rick… por favor!, parecen decir sus ojos. O´Connell se aclara la garganta antes de hablar, intentando parecer algo más tranquilo de lo que realmente está. Se vuelve hacia Ardeth y le mira brevemente antes de contestar.

- Esperaba que te decidieras a hacer esto un día de estos. No sé como has tardado tanto. Tienes todas mis bendiciones, Ardeth… ¡¡Vas a necesitarlas para lidiar con alguien como mi hermanita!!

A continuación, sonríe ampliamente y le tiende a Ardeth las manos, que este estrecha en un fuerte apretón, mientras asiente con reconocimiento.

- Gracias, O´Connell… Rick. ¡Has hecho feliz a mi corazón, Hermano!

Después, soltando a Rick, se vuelve hacia Jessica, que se le lanza al cuello para abrazarle, llorando de alegría.

- Ardeth…

- Espera, Jessica- Dice este, apartándola con delicadeza. Tras lo que, asombrando aún más a todos los presentes, se arrodilla ante ella y la mira fijamente mientras le pone un antiguo collar entre las manos.- Esta joya pertenece a mi familia desde generaciones… Debe ser de aquella que comparta mi destino como Med-Jaid y quiera convertirse en mi compañera en los días y las noches del desierto. ¿Quieres aceptarlo, Jessica?

Ella mira brevemente la sencilla gargantilla de plata antes de asentir.

-Si, Ardeth. Acepto… ¡Te quiero!

Y se inclina hacia él, besándole con pasión. Respondiendo a su beso, él se pone de pie y la abraza cálidamente. Rick siente una punzada de algo parecido a los celos, pero los destierra con una sonrisa. Su hermana va a estar en las mejores manos, como supo cuando les dejó marchar juntos a Hamunaptra para ayudar a Imhotep. No se había equivocado en esto. Se amaban hasta ser capaz de dar la vida el uno por el otro. ¿Qué más podía pedir para su hermana que esto? Evelyn le rodea la cintura con un brazo, mientras le sonríe. Has hecho lo que debías, le dicen sus ojos cuando le mira. Y luego Evy apoya la cabeza en su hombro suspirando soñadora. John no sabe muy bien que pensar: Por una parte siente envidia de Ardeth. Jessica le ha encandilado desde la primera vez que la vió, en la boda de Rick y Evy. ¡Por eso se había propuesto acompañarla hasta aquí!… Pero también es consciente de que ella no es su tipo de mujer. Se ha encaprichado de la mujer equivocada. Y además, le saltó a la vista desde el principio que ella sentía algo especial por Ardeth y que ese sentimiento era totalmente correspondido. Finalmente, Jonathan deja de lado sus encontrados pensamientos y empieza a aplaudir con ánimo, mientras dice sonriendo:

-¡Bravo chicos!... ¡Otra Boda! ¿Os he dicho que me encantan las bodas?… Espero estar también invitado. Por cierto, Ardeth, ¿Habrá mujeres solteras entre las invitadas?...

**52.**

Los Med-Jais celebran con cantos y bailes el acontecimiento. Una boda en el desierto siempre es un suceso alegre y para festejar. Da esperanza en una vida dura. Significa que la tribu sigue adelante, que continua luchando para sobrevivir en la no siempre fácil vida entre las dunas… Y además, esta vez significa que aceptan entre ellos a un nuevo miembro: A la mujer que fue capaz de redimir al sacerdote maldito Imhotep y darle paz, después de 3000 años de atormentada existencia.

Jessica está nerviosa y al mismo tiempo tranquila. Es lo que quiere, casarse con el hombre al que ama más que nada en el mundo, Ardeth. ¡Pero bueno, casarse es una experiencia totalmente nueva y no puede evitar sentir mariposas en el estómago! Afortunadamente, Evy está con ella. No la ha dejado sola ni un momento y le ha ayudado a prepararse. Jessica se lo agradece de todo corazón, aunque ella está encantada de hacerlo y no deja de repetírselo.

-Al fin y al cabo… ¡eres mi hermanita! –Sonríe Evy con picardía.

Jessica levanta una ceja mientras sonríe. Toca distraídamente la gargantilla de plata que le ha dado Ardeth y luego se mira el anillo azul que lleva tatuado en el dedo. Una mujer casada, se dice sin llegar a creer que se refiera a sí misma en esos términos. Suspira sonriendo. Se oye la tela de la tienda cuando alguien entra.

- ¡Eh, hermanita!... ¡Espero que estés preparada, porque esto va a empezar ya! Y el novio está algo impaciente…

Jess se vuelve hacia Rick que la contempla con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¿Qué tal? –Pregunta poniéndose de pie y dando un giro

- ¡Uau!... ¡Estas increíble, Jess! Si no fueras mi hermana…

- ¡Eh!- Le corta Evy fingiendo enfado.- ¡Si tú no fueses mi marido y Jess tu hermana, me pondría bastante celosa con ese comentario!... ¡¡No olvides que vas a ser el padre de mi próximo hijo!!

Todos sonríen divertidos ante el comentario. Rick besa a su mujer brevemente antes de volverse hacia su hermana y extender la mano. Ella la acepta con un gesto gracioso y le acompaña hasta la puerta de la tienda. Fuera, los cantos y los bailes se detienen un momento cuando todos ven a la novia. Hay un murmullo de admiración. Jessica sonríe y coge aire para tranquilizarse. Después, busca con los ojos a Ardeth. El Med-jai esta al fondo, vestido con sus mejores galas y sin poder apartar los ojos de ella desde que la ha visto salir de la tienda. Jonathan, a su lado, vuelve a sentir una punzada de envidia y no puede evitar romper el silencio:

- Oh, vaya. ¡Está preciosa!...

Ardeth le mira de reojo mientras sonríe: ¡Está de acuerdo con él al cien por cien! Y aspira aire sintiéndose orgulloso de ser él el afortunado hombre que va a convertirse en su compañero, para siempre. Pero bueno, ya se sabe que una boda es sólo el principio…


	13. Epílogo

**Epílogo.**

**(El amor, sobre la muerte)**

Jessica abre los ojos con lentitud, le parece que está oyendo unas campanillas...

Su estómago se estremece brevemente: Ese sonido es como el tintineo de la llave estrella y le traslada a una pesadilla demasiado reciente. Pero algo en su interior, como una calidez intensa, le va tranquilizando poco a poco. Entonces tiene la completa seguridad de que no es una amenaza lo que le ha despertado de su plácido sueño.

Es en ese momento cuando escucha su nombre. Y reconoce la voz que lo pronuncia: Imhotep.

Se incorpora en el lecho y mira alrededor. Ardeth duerme profundamente a su lado. No parece haber oido nada. Jessica le mira brevemente, sin poder evitar una sonrisa de ternura. Le acaricia con delicadeza la frente, antes de levantarse y cubrirse con una túnica. Después se acerca a la puerta de la tienda y mira al exterior.

El campamento permanece extrañamente quieto. No se ve a nadie, ni siquiera a un vigía. El campamento está totalmente vacio. Es todo tan extraño, que Jessica comprende al instante que tiene que ser un sueño.

-Jessica... Ka-Nefer...- De pronto Imhotep está frente a ella, junto a la tienda. Las hogueras le iluminan y se reflejan en su sencilla túnica de lino blanco. Y no está sólo. Junto a él hay una mujer, muy hermosa, de ojos negros y facciones delicadas, con una melena oscura y lisa. Jessica les mira a ambos, sintiendo que el estómago le salta y le empiezan a picar los ojos. Traga saliva para intentar deshacer el nudo de su garganta.

-Ella... es mi amor- Dice simplemente Imhotep, tendiéndole su mano a la bella mujer. Esta sonrie encantada mientras se acerca a él y quedan enlazados en un abrazo. An-Su Namun mira a Jessica con los ojos brillantes y desbordantes de gratitud.

-Ka-Nefer...- emplea su nombre egipcio, el que Imhotep le dió, para dirigirse a ella con voz profunda- ...nos has liberado a los dos de una eternidad maldita. Me has devuelto a mi amor... ¡Nunca sabrás realmente lo felices que nos has hecho!...

Se separa brevemente de Imhotep y avanza unos pasos hasta Jessica para inclinarse ante ella. Las lágrimas corren libremente por el rostro de Jessica cuando esta se agacha para abrazarla.

-Ank-Su Namun, veros juntos al fin es la única recompensa que necesito...

La antigua princesa egipcia le sonrie respondiendo a su abrazo con calidez. Después hace un antiguo gesto de bendición sobre su frente:

-Ka- Nefer, que los dioses brillen siempre en tus días y en tu corazón... ¡Sé muy feliz, amiga mía! - Murmura en su oído, antes de separarse de ella. Jessica hace un gesto para limpiarse las lágrimas y asiente con gratitud. Luego mira a Imhotep que se acerca ella.

-Gracias, Jessica... Por todo -Dice el egipcio, estrechándola entre sus brazos con suavidad.

-Gracias a tí, Imhotep... Me devolviste la vida. Y salvaste a mis amigos y hermanos... - Imhotep asiente quitando importancia y luego coge la mano de Jessica para contemplar el anillo tatuado en su dedo. Después mira hacia la tienda y vuelve a contemplar a Jessica, que sonríe alborozada.- Sé que Ardeth Bay te hará feliz y tú le harás feliz a él... Sólo os podemos desear lo mejor a ambos y a vuestra descendencia, Jessica.

Ella siente calor en la cara y baja los ojos... La noche de bodas es un poco pronto para pensar en hijos. Todo llegará a su tiempo, piensa con un suspiro. Imhotep le da un beso en la frente antes de susurrar en su oído con picardía:

-Cierto, todo llegará... Y tu hija será tan hermosa como tú y tan honorable como su padre. ¡Y sin duda, será tan valiente como los dos!

- ¿¿¡Mi hija!??...

Pero cuando Jessica alza los ojos, Imhotep ya está alejándose de la mano de su princesa. Ank Su Namun se vuelve levemente y sonríe a Jessica, mientras sus labios pronuncian un "gracias" que el viento del desierto lleva a los oídos de una sorprendida y enternecida Jessica. Ella parpadea para quitarse las lágrimas y, de repente, Imhotep y Ank Su Namun han desaparecido. Como si nunca hubiesen estado allí...

-Seguramente es porque nunca han estado aquí... -Murmura Jessica para sí, suspirando, mientras observa la silueta de un Med-Jai haciendo guardia sobre una duna. Todo ha vuelto a la normalidad y ya está de nuevo despierta.

- Sí que han estado- Responde Ardeth en su oído mientras le pasa los brazos por la cintura con delicadeza. Ella da un leve respingo de sorpresa, y luego sonrie antes de cruzar las manos sobre las de su marido. Ardeth besa su cuello con calidez y suspira encantado de tenerla entre sus brazos. Después pasa la mano con lentitud para limpiar las lágrimas de la cara de Jessica mientras sigue hablando- Los antiguos egipcios sabían bien que el mundo de los sueños comunica el nuestro con el de los muertos. Es un frágil puente, que se puede pasar tan sólo en el breve instante que precede al despertar... Imhotep y Ank Su Namun, cruzaron a nuestro lado para poder agradecerte que hayas hecho posible que se reuniesen al fin.

Jessica asiente levemente mientras se apoya en el hombro de Ardeth.

- Yo estaba muerta y me trajeron nuevamente junto a mi amor...

Ardeth sonrie con los ojos brillantes de admiración cuando Jessica se vuelve para contemplarle. La besa apasionadamente unos segundos eternos y luego quedan abrazados.

-Ank Su Namun era tan hermosa... ¡No me extraña que Imhotep se enamorase de ella!- Murmura de pronto Jessica y Ardeth ríe mientras le acaricia la cara. Luego se separa de ella y la contempla enternecido.

-Yo no podría mirar a ninguna otra mujer teniéndote a tí a mi lado - Le dice con sinceridad. Jessica sonríe encantada y entonces se pone seria:

-¿Como sabes que los que vi, Ardeth?...

Él sonrie enigmático.

- Me desperté -dice al cabo de un rato. Y luego atrae a Jessica hacia sí, lentamente, mientras besa sus labios con suavidad - Dime amor... - murmura jugetón en su oído- ¿Crees que seré un buen padre para nuestra hija?

Jessica se ríe con sinceridad mientras le abraza.

-¡Serás un padre maravilloso, Ardeth!... Pero ya has oído a Imhotep, todo llegará... A su debido tiempo...

-Te amo tanto, Jessica...

-Yo también te quiero. Con todo mi corazón, Ardeth.

* * *

_Bueno, pues** esto se acabó**..._

_Debo decir que este Epílogo no estaba en la historia original, que escribí ya hace unos cuantos años (aunque la he revisado y retocado un poquito para el fic). Este último capítulo lo he redactado **en honor a Valdemar**, en agradecimiento por todos sus Reviews, que han sido fantásticos y muy divertidos... Aquí tienes el reencuentro que pedías, "tipo Titanic"... ¡Espero que te haya gustado!_

_Quiero despedirme de este fic con un** agradecimiento inmenso a todos los que lo hayan leído**, hayan dejado reviews o no y les haya gustado o no... (Aunque siempre esperamos que lo que escribimos guste jeje)_

_Y finalmente, gracias también a mi querida **Ginevre**... Ella sabe lo especial que es para mí, no hace falta que lo diga._

_Un saludo para todos los que lean esto. _

_**¡Sed muy felices y sobre todo, seguid soñando!**_

_Cirze  
_


End file.
